Un mes para enamorarnos
by LightKey27
Summary: [Gruvia month 2016] ¿31 Días junto a Juvia? ¿Qué es esto un castigo o un reto? Lean y disfruten -Key
1. Coqueteo

Gruvia Month

01-Flirting/Coqueteo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

Era el primer día de los treinta y uno que Gray debía pasar junto a Juvia, la idea no le molestaba, pero tampoco le agradaba por completo, simplemente lo aceptó como castigo por lo sucedido, se sentía culpable al haberle jugado una broma de ese tipo a Rogue, pero lamentaba más el hecho de haber herido a Juvia.

Esa era la razón de que se encontrara en medio del bosque caminando junto a la peliazul, habían terminado la misión asignada por el maestro como inicio del castigo y se dirigían a reclamar la recompensar, no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, pero reconocía que hacía un gran equipo junto a ella, después de todo sus magias son compatibles y eso lo había comprobado en aquella ocasión que realizaron su primer unison raid.

—¡Gray-sama! —ahí estaba, con su voz cantarina dirigiéndose a él.

—Juvia está muy feliz de estar con usted y realizar esta misión, por supuesto Juvia sabía que terminarían muy pronto ya que está al lado de Gray-sama y ella sabe cuán fuerte es, de hecho Juvia cree que es el más fuerte del gremio, Juvia cree en usted Gray-sama—Qué podía hacer con esa chica, ni siquiera cuando la rechaza se alejaría, es muy perseverante, sin embargo por extraño que parezca no le molesta, de hecho le agrada que alguien reconozca lo fuerte que es, por supuesto alimentando su ego.

—Así que el más fuerte ¿eh? ¿Incluso más que Natsu? —preguntó curioso por la respuesta que podría brindarle la joven Lockser y sí que se sorprendió al escucharla.

—Juvia cree que Gray-sama aún no ha tenido una batalla en serio con Natsu-san—contestó luego de apresurar el paso para llegar a la posada donde una recompensa los esperaba.

—Espera Juvia a qué…—no tenía caso, él más que nadie sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, pero lo que en verdad le asombraba era que ella lo haya percibido, siempre intenta ser frío e indiferente con los demás.

 _ **Pero ella pudo leerlo y ver sus intenciones**_

Decidió dejar el tema hasta allí, ya tendría otra oportunidad de preguntarle, por ahora lo que importaba era el dinero de la misión.

.

.

.

—Muchísimas gracias jovencitos, les estamos muy agradecidos, en verdad queríamos deshacernos de esos ladrones, pero cuando nos enteramos que eran magos supimos no podíamos hacer mucho—agradecía amablemente la encargada de la petición a los magos de Fairy Tail encargados.

—No se preocupe, no fue nada, a los magos de Fairy Tail les encanta ayudar con este tipo de problemas—dijo Juvia en un tono amable a la venerable anciana.

—Gray-sama, es hora de irnos—añadió en un tono soñador y fantasioso a lo que el chico respondió con un " _está bien_ ".

—Pero está muy tarde, es peligroso, sé que ustedes son muy fuertes, pero luego de un día de trabajo deberían recargar fuerzas, yo misma me encargaré de su transporte mañana a primera hora, por favor acepten esto como parte de la paga—pidió amablemente la de cabellos grises y Gray hubiese declinado la oferta si su estómago no hubiese sonado en ese momento provocando la risa de las féminas presentes y llevándolo al sonrojo.

—E-Está bien, aceptamos—dijo apresuradamente, aunque también avergonzado y se dirigió al área del comedor de la posada.

—Juvia le agradece mucho su hospitalidad—comentó la peliazul amablemente.

—No hay qué agradecer, es la verdad, no quiero que por el cansancio les suceda algo, ahora ve a comer algo con tu novio, yo invito—le guiño el ojo para luego recibir unas entregas que acababan de llegar.

—¡N-No-Novio! —aún se encontraba exaltada por lo que escuchó y aún así, con gran ilusión, se dirigía a reunirse con Gray, hasta que escuchó algo caerse y al ver que las cajas estaban esparcidas junto con la dueña, decidió ayudar.

—A Gray-sama no le importará esperar unos minutos ¡Aunque a Juvia sí! —se regañó a sí misma y tras decir eso fue a auxiliar a la señora.

Por otra parte Gray ya había pedido algo para comer, sin embargo desde hace un rato había notado que alguien tenía la mirada sobre él.

—¿Se te perdió algo?—preguntó bruscamente dando un bocado a su comida.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —no sabía por qué, pero ese chico lo hacía enfadar, frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba, pero no dejó de comer.

—¿Eres tú Gray Fullbuster? —el desconocido recibió una mirada de confusión por parte del mago.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —estaba a casi nada de golpear a ese chico, su actitud prepotente y arrogancia lo sacaban de quicio, en cierto modo le recordaba a Loke, pero este tipo sobrepasaba los límites.

—¿Significa que Juvia está por aquí? —eso sí que era él colmo, primero invade su espacio, luego interrumpe su comida

¡Y ahora pregunta por Juvia!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres bastardo? —su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

—Quiero recordarle lo que es ser cortejada—respondió con mucha confianza el sujeto.

De acuerdo, esa respuesta sí que no la esperaba ¿Qué pretendía?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, idiota? —su rudeza surgió efecto en el tipo, eso estaba bien, después de todo estaba tocando terreno ajeno, el que tenga miedo sólo indica que es un provocador, más no un hombre de pelea, sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

—¿Qué no sabes quién soy? Las chicas se derriten por mí, cuando me ven pasar no ninguna que se contenga, yo soy todo lo que quieren—era un idiota, definitivamente un idiota, arrogante y encima egocéntrico.

—Ya… ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Juvia? —maldijo a su boca, le había confirmado su identidad con eso, punto para el galancito.

—Verás Gray Fullbuster, al parecer no lo sabes, pero Juvia es mi ex-novia—en esta ocasión aquella confesión sí que lo había impactado, primero que nada,

 _ **¿Juvia había tenido un novio?**_

—Desde luego parece que no eres muy cercano a ella como para que te cuente de su pasado—por un demonio, tenía razón, Juvia no le contaba nada de ella a él, simplemente estaba a su lado, acosándolo, no se preocupaba por sí misma, eso le hizo pensar en quiénes podrían saberlo y la respuesta sólo le condujo a un nombre, Gajeel Redfox.

Era cierto, a pesar de su actitud y apariencia, él era único que podía saber acerca de ello, ha estado con Juvia desde Phantom Lord, algo debe saber, pero la sonrisa que tenía el embustero en ese momento lo hacía dudar.

—No me has dicho qué es lo que buscas ¿Sabes? Estaba disfrutando de mi comida—ese tipo se había ganado su desprecio.

—Como no eres cercano a ella y por lo visto no estás interesado románticamente, estoy aquí para informarte que se irá conmigo esta noche—afirmó el tipo con _extrema_ confianza.

—Ni siquiera te conozco, así que nada de lo que digas debe importarme— _ **ni alterarme**_ añadió para sí mismo mientras bebía de su cerveza.

—Soy Bora y será mejor que recuerdes ese nombre —dijo con valentía, en serio que ese tipo era insoportable, si estuvo o no con Juvia agradece que hubiese terminado.

 _ **¿Agradece?**_

—Vale, vale y ahora vas a recuperarla, sabes qué, ese no es mi problema— _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ Estuvo a casi nada de herir a un mago por la misma razón.

—Pero no permitiré que ninguno de mis amigos sea molestado por idiotas como tú, así que mantén tu distancia o si no…

—O si no ¿Qué? ¿La vas a enamorar tú? No me hagas reír, se nota a leguas que no puedes ni mirar a los ojos a una chica, no tienes ese don—presumió frente a él, hasta aquí llegaba esto.

—¿No me crees capaz bastardo? Ella ya está enamorada de mí, así que no necesito coquetearle.

—Una vil mentira para disfrazar tu falta de actitud, qué desgracia les espera a aquellos que no son capaces de transmitir con palabras las acciones de lo que sucede en sus mentes—De manera exagera y con movimientos de igual modo, Bora continuó hablando con Gray acerca de cómo coquetear con alguien y por supuesto recordarle que era mejor que él, claro hasta que la presencia de la peliazul se hizo notar.

—¿Bora-san? —dudosa de la respuesta se acercó y se colocó al lado de Gray quien le dedicó una mirada de victoria al tipo.

—Juvia…—se acercó a ella y sacó una flor de su manga para obsequiársela—Es para ti, una flor para otra flor.

—Qué cursi—rió Gray, pero se sorprendió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la maga.

—G-Gracias Bora-san, Juvia no debería aceptar, pero cree que por esta vez, estará bien ¡Oh! ¿Gray-sama conoce a Bora-san?

—No he tenido el placer—dijo con los dientes apretados conteniendo su ira ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a entregarle una flor? Y lo más importante

 _¿Por qué ella la había aceptado?_

—Bora-san es el ex-novio de Juvia, pero Juvia no guarda rencor, Fairy Tail le enseñó a Juvia que de los errores se aprenden y ahora Juvia tiene a Gray-sama ¡Juvia es muy feliz! —aquella declaración dejó mudo a Bora y a un aturdido Gray, ella lo decía con tanta facilidad que le asombraba.

—J-Juvia…— _Qué iba a decirle_ , él no es nada comparado a la manera en la que esta chica le roba el corazón día a día.

—Si ¿Gray-sama? —preguntó inocente ignorando que había tocado muy dentro de Gray.

—P-Pero Juvia, tú y yo podemos regresar, nosotros—habló el moreno.

—No—contestó inmediatamente la maga de agua. —Juvia es feliz al lado de Gray-sama, ella no tiene ojos para alguien más, Gray-sama es fuerte, apuesto, amable, tierno ¡Es perfecto! Cuando Juvia piensa en Gray-sama se alegra por completo, ella no puede pensar en nadie más, Juvia es totalmente fiel a Gray-sama—todos en el bar aplaudieron y celebraron por la valentía de la chica, no todos los días se te declaran de ese modo, por su parte Bora se retiró, llevando consigo la poco dignidad que le quedaba.

—Gray-sama…Juvia te ama—Esta chica sí que era audaz, sabía cómo enamorarlo realmente y lo peor de todo

Es que estaba funcionando.

.

.

.

¡¿Coqueteo?! ¡¿Coqueteo?! ¡¿Qué cosa es un coqueteo?!

-Sha cálmate Key xD

No, la verdad es que me resultó difícil esta temática, especialmente porque es en el universo original y de alguna manera me veo limitada —además de que no sé coquetear ToT —

Pido disculpas por el posible Ooc que haya hecho.

Sí, sí sé que esperarían un lemon bien hardcore Gruvia dado el título del día, pero no, este long fic estará centrado en el universo original en su mayoría, excepto por el día cinco y el día trece que serán AU. Quizás en algunos capítulos intente algo, pero no prometo nada, bueno igual yo no soy de escribir cítricos, pero aún así 0307 les agradezco por leer.

Este gruvia month, está basado en el mismo universo de un fanfic que escribí _**"Failed Plan"**_ en donde Gray es castigado a estar todo un mes con Juvia por haberla lastimado con una broma, por favor lean el fanfic para llevar el hilo de la historia, quiero agradecer a la poderosa y sensual _**lady-werempire**_ 7u7r quien fue la que me dio la idea de continuar con la historia, originalmente no tenía pensado participar, pero heme aquí, haciendo desastres :'v

Gracias por leer nwn

-Lightkey27


	2. Océano

_Gruvia month_

 _02 Ocean-Océano_

 _Por: Lightkey27_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

.

.

.

El día de ayer no había sido fácil para el alquimista de hielo, quien ahora se encontraba tirado en la cama de aquel hotel, tras que algunos miembros del gremio hubieran sido invitados gracias a las influencias de Loke, nunca sabrá cómo lo hace o a lo mejor ya se hace la idea, pero es asunto de él así que no intervendrá, por ahora, ya que en estos instantes está meditando sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, uno en especial.

 _ **Juvia tenía un novio del cual él no sabía nada**_

La simple idea lo desconcertaba, pues, al ser la peliazul conocida por decirle todo lo que ocurre en su diario vivir, nunca se había puesto a pensar que en realidad no sabe nada de su pasado.

 _ **Y eso le molestaba**_

¿Qué clase de persona habría sido Juvia mientras estaba en Phamton Lord?

No es que eso cambiara su forma de verla a como es ahora, pero la curiosidad era poderosamente incontrolable y moría por saber aquellos datos. Suspiró profundamente dándose cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos,

 _ **Juvia Lockser**_

De alguna forma consiguió adueñarse de todos los procesos mentales que pudiese realizar Gray Fullbuster, no sabe cómo ocurrió, pero allí estaba, perdiéndose un día de playa encerrado en una habitación, desnudo como es costumbre, a merced de su imaginación.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única persona que podría aclarar sus dudas era el dragon slayer de hierro, Gajeel Redfox, también consideró preguntarle directamente a la maga de agua, pero

 _ **¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo de macho mago de Fairy Tail?**_

No podía permitirse el lujo de que se enteraran acerca de su interés en Juvia, sería víctima de las burlas de Natsu y los demás magos, adicional a ello estaba completamente seguro de que Erza, Cana y Mirajane querrían hablar con él de cosas en la que simplemente no quería imaginar, evitar eso a toda costa era lo mejor. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y buscó con la mirada algunos pantalones para salir, si fuera por él no llevaría nada puesto, pero de seguro eso le traería problemas, sonrió tras encontrar su objetivo, tomó las llaves de la mesa y cerró con seguro, aunque pensándolo bien sólo podía sentir lástima por aquel tonto que intentara entrar a su habitación sin permiso.

 _ **Tendría la muerte asegurada**_

Caminó por el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras, dado que el ascensor estaba terriblemente lleno y él no tenía paciencia para esperar, más si para bajar las escaleras desde el octavo piso, donde se encontraba.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja logró divisar a su equipo de trabajo, Natsu estaba devorando el buffet del hotel y por las quejas de Lucy parece que ni siquiera habían salido debido a ello, Erza por su parte se encontraba en una mesa degustando un pastel de fresas, eso no era lo que llamó su atención, sino las súplicas del mesero porque se detuviera alegando cosas como " _ **Esos dulces eran para todos los huéspedes**_ " " _ **Debería ser más considerada**_ " por supuesto, con temor, pues la intimidante espada que la resguardaba le garantizaba a la peliescarlata no ser interrumpida en su ardua labor, viendo la situación, decidió pues, acercarse a Lucy y a Natsu en busca de la ubicación de Gajeel.

—Estúpido cabeza de flamas, deja que los demás también coman—una buena entrada, digna de Gray Fullbuster.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos hielitos! —exclamó con comida en la boca, lanzando trozos hacia el mago de hielo quien asqueado comenzó a limpiarse con el antebrazo.

—Encima de tragón, sin modales—añadió con fastidio.

—Creí que no ibas a salir Gray, llevabas casi todo el día en tu habitación—comentó la de cabellos rubios al pelinegro— ¿Por qué has salido? —añadió con notable curiosidad.

—¿Has visto a Gajeel? —Preguntó sin rodeos recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de la rubia—Necesito hablar con él—añadió ante su reacción.

—Me parece que está en la playa, dijo algo de entrenar con Lily—respondió indicando con el pulgar la playa que era visible por la puerta del hotel.

—Gracias Lucy—dijo y se retiró de inmediato en busca de Gajeel.

Gray se caracterizaba por ser un mago que planeaba antes de atacar y pensar antes de actuar, así que tenía la costumbre de hacer una visualización de las cosas y este caso no era la excepción.

—A ver qué tal esto, Hola Gajeel ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo eran tú y Juvia antes de llegar a Fairy Tail? —hablaba consigo mismo mientras avanzaba por la playa siendo objeto de miradas llenas de confusión ante la charla que estaba teniendo.

—Por supuesto que no, eso suena terrible, ni siquiera yo me contestaría—se regañó.

—¿Cómo puedo investigar sin que se entere de lo que estoy haciendo? —pronto sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados por la ruido de las olas que parecían estar convergiendo en cierto punto de la playa algo distante de donde se encontraba, pero creía saber la razón, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió en busca del origen de la conmoción.

Tras caminar un par de minutos logró ver a la peliazul responsable de aquel escándalo. Juvia estaba de espaldas a él con las manos hacia el cielo y prácticamente levantando aquel mar imponente que actuaba como atractivo turístico al lugar, era muy poderosa, incluso a él le tomaría cierto tiempo dominar tanta agua para congelarla y ella lo hacía ver tan fácil, de verdad que era maravillosa.

Siguió contemplándola realizar movimientos corporales con la destreza de una bailarina, era simplemente mágico verla en acción, estaba embelesado por su belleza al ejecutar tales actos, tanto que no se percató que se había quedado estático y que alguien se acercaba a él.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Gajeel.

—Te estaba buscando—informó el alquimista de hielo.

—Eso escuché, por eso vine, pero veo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer ge-he—respondió divertido avergonzando a Gray al haberlo encontrado en pleno acto de espionaje. Gajeel se había quedado observando a Juvia por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Gray quien imitaba su acción.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que la vi hacer eso—añadió con cierto tono de voz nostálgico sorprendiendo a Gray —Hace mucho que no la veía tan feliz y aunque odie admitirlo se debe a ti cabeza de hielo—le dio un _ligero_ golpe en el brazo que de seguro le dejaría un moretón por varios días.

—¿De qué…—Sólo no lo arruines idiota—y tras decir eso se alejó justo a la vez que Juvia logró divisar al mago de hielo y caminaba hacia él.

—¡Gray-sama! —gritó emocionada de ver a su amado —Juvia ha estado preocupada por usted, Lucy-san y Natsu-san le dijeron a Juvia que estaba encerrado en su habitación, ella intentó tocar la puerta, pero no quería que usted se enojara con Juvia, así que con todo el dolor de su alma desistió y vino a la playa a distraerse un rato—dijo sonriente esa última frase.

¿A qué punto había llegado Gray? Que incluso esas simples palabras lo hacían sentirse de alguna manera especial, quizás apreciado, quizás

 _ **¿Amado?**_

—Sí, bueno…—se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando—Vine a dar la vuelta antes de regresar, por cierto ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Te vi muy concentrada—añadió el peliazabache.

—¡Gray-sama estaba viendo a Juvia! —exclamó con emoción sonrojando a Gray que no se había percatado de lo que había dicho.

—No-No me refiero a eso ¡Ahhh!…—se revolvió el peinado por la frustración y vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, pero se calmó al sentir la mano de Juvia sobre la suya y que lo dirigía al mar.

—¿No es maravilloso Gray-sama? —preguntó ella con notable felicidad en sus palabras—Aquí en este mar tenemos un poco del gran océano que nos rodea, Juvia no podría estar más feliz que en un lugar así, tiene cierto tipo de conexión con toda aquella vida acuática que exista y no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de ser uno, aunque sea indirectamente, con el océano, Juvia es muy feliz ahora, porque no sólo tiene al océano, sino que también tiene a Gray-sama a su lado—dijo sonriente tomándolo del brazo e infundiéndolo en un abrazo, que por esta ocasión, el Fullbuster no rechazó.

Y es que comprendía a lo que Juvia se estaba refiriendo, porque en ese momento lo estaba sintiendo, aquella conexión de la que hablaba la peliazul.

 _ **Es totalmente mágico**_

 _ **Justo como ella**_

—Gray-sama—lo llamó con dulzura.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Juvia te ama.

.

.

.

En esta ocasión sí sé lo que es el océano –por suerte xd- así que siento que no me fue tan mal, de hecho estoy orgullosa porque lo pude avanzar c:

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo

Respuesta a los reviews :'3

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Definitivamente se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró de lo de Juvia ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ En ese caso, me alegra ser tu primera vez 7u7r –oshe khé? Xd- ok no, me alegra taaaanto y un montón que te guste ~~~ OwO/ y al contrario gracias a ti por leer mis historias y haberme dado la idea nwn -lamento que no sean tan largos :c-

Nos leemos luego

—Lightkey27


	3. Ventana

_Gruvia month_

 _03 Window-Ventana_

 _Por: Lightkey27_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

.

.

.

A altas horas de la noche, la nieve caía sin dar señales de querer detenerse, la leña se consumía en llamas crujía rítmicamente intentando brindar un poco de calor a la habitación a la vez que iluminaba el lugar dándole un toque hogareño, la temperatura iba en aumento, aunque para él no representaba problema alguno, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era su compañera, Juvia Lockser, quien estaba ardiendo en fiebre y seguía inconsciente en el sofá.

Era la segunda misión que llevaban a cabo, luego de un día de descanso, pero ésta no fue tan fácil debido a que la especialidad del enemigo eran los ataques con vapor y fuego, temperaturas altas y grandes debilidades de ambos magos, salieron victoriosos a duras penas y tras dar el último golpe que les brindó la victoria sucedió.

 _ **Juvia se desmayó**_

El pueblo más cercano estaba a dos días en carreta, por lo que no era una opción, decidió llevarla sobre su espalda, e ir regulando su fiebre con algunas creaciones de hielo, su temperatura corporal siempre era baja y aunque le molestara, el apodo de "Congelador con patas" que le había dado su pelirosa amigo no era en vano, realmente estaba frío la mayoría del tiempo, de manera que esperaba que eso pudiese ayudar a la peliazul mientras caminaba por los alrededores del área en busca de una cueva o algún tipo de refugio que les sirviera para descansar y recuperarse.

Tras una larga caminata había encontrado una cabaña abandonada, estaban en un área montañosa, por lo que agradeció haber dado con ella ya que Juvia no estaba en condiciones de soportar una noche helada, ni tampoco él, la lucha contra los atacantes había resultado terriblemente agotador.

Una vez consiguió entrar divisó un viejo sofá grande, aún con Juvia sobre su espalda, logró sacar el polvo del mueble y tender con delicadeza a su compañera, quien ahora que habían conseguido un refugio cálido no dejaba de sudar, definitivamente se encontraba en mal estado.

Inspeccionó la casa en busca de materiales que le ayudasen a tratar a la maga de agua, toallas, tazones y ropa cálida. Se supone que el cuerpo de su compañera era de agua, lo que dificultaba la situación, pues la exponía a los cambios de temperatura, debido a la fiebre, a mayor rapidez, empapó una toalla con agua, que enfrió un poco con ayuda de su magia y se la colocó sobre la frente e hizo los mismo con los brazos, dejando sobre estas alguna creación de hielo para mantener el frío.

La miraba con atención tenía el ceño fruncido y su respiración era agitada, pero aún así no despertaba ¿Qué más podría hacer? No tenía recursos para ayudarla y al menos que despertara no podía abandonar la cabaña. Dejó el agua y las toallas a un lado y con paso firme se dedicó a inspeccionar detenidamente el lugar, subió las escaleras encontrándose con varias habitaciones, al parecer hace varios años que le habían dejado, la gruesa capa de polvo sobre los estantes fijos se lo garantizaba, encontró un cobertor grueso el cuál tomó junto con más ropa, para utilizarla de almohada, esta sería una larga noche y al menos quería evitar un dolor de cuello por dormir en mala posición. El resto del lugar no tenía valor alguno para él, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías por lo que siguió su camino, regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Juvia, esta vez revisó su temperatura antes de ir a lo que parecía ser la concina encontrándose con leña para el fuego, lamentaba el que no hubiese comida, eso habría sido de mucha ayuda, tomó un par de trozos de madera y regresó con la joven Lockser.

Luego de terminar de brindar suficiente leña a la chimenea, al menos para esa noche se dio cuenta que Juvia no estaba en el sofá, su mirada comenzó a recorrer todo el espacio a su alrededor, pero no la veía.

 _ **¿A dónde se fue?**_

Fue a la cocina, pero no estaba allí de modo que subió las escaleras gritando su nombre con notable preocupación, cuando entró a la última habitación, que no tenía mueble alguno, la encontró, estaba cubierta con el cobertor que había encontrado horas antes, _¿Cuándo lo había tomado?_ y miraba atentamente por la ventana.

—¿Gray-sama? —preguntó en un susurro, estaba evidentemente débil, pero ni aún así dejaba de sonreírle, cómo es que esa mujer podía lograr eso.

—¿Qué haces acá tonta? Estás enferma, debes permanecer en reposo no andar caminando por allí, vamos regresemos de inmediato, debes descansar—la vio hacer un puchero que encontró simplemente adorable, pero debía mantener su posición y no dejarse convencer.

—La vista es realmente hermosa desde esta ventana Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que la acompañes antes de que se vayan a dormir—dijo en voz baja sorprendiéndolo con su demanda.

—No hay nada que me interese más que tu salud en este momento, así que levántate y regresa a reposar—dijo en tono estricto recibiendo nuevamente una sonrisa de su parte, que por unos segundos, lo transportó a otro lugar.

—Juvia está feliz de que Gray-sama se preocupe por ella—su típica voz melodiosa no sonó como siempre, no debía hacerla sobre esforzarse.

—Juvia irá con Gray-sama si él mira por la ventana junto a ella—pero qué le ocurría a esta mujer, él no había tenido descanso en todo el maldito día, la tuvo que llevar sobre su espalda por más de tres horas y ahora le exige que mire por la ventana con ella, quién se cree que es, pero lo que más le desconcertaba es que a pesar de ello, estaba obedeciendo.

 _ **Y por fin lo comprendió**_

Desde aquella ventana se podía contemplar una aurora en el cielo, algo muy raro en aquella época, era majestuoso el ver cómo esos colores interactuaban entre sí y adicional a ello la nieve seguía cayendo, esta vez de manera suave pero consistente, por lo que de seguro mañana habría una gruesa capa de nieve, pero aquello no le importaba, estaba aquí y ahora, admirando un fenómeno natural y maravilloso junto a Juvia, eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

 _ **Porque son esos momentos los que atesora para sí mismo**_

—Juvia está alegre de que Gray-sama esté a su lado cuidándola, ella no se sentía hoy del todo bien, por favor perdónela—pidió con voz quebradiza, como si tuviera temor a que él se enojara con ella.

 _ **¿Por qué no entendía que eso no era posible?**_

 _ **Siempre le perdonaría todo**_

—Debiste haberlo dicho, fue una batalla difícil, pudiste salir gravemente herida, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí? —Pidió con un tono de que hasta él se sorprendió, pudo ver las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos de la peliazul —¡Oi, Oi lo llores!—realmente se le daba mal tratar con mujeres y más cuando lloran, miró nuevamente por la ventana y sonrió —Ven, vámonos, debes descansar—la ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado y notó que no podía dar pasos coherentes, de manera que la tomó en brazos para poder llevarla al sofá.

—Juvia te ama Gray-sama—susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, él sonrió al verla dormir, era tan vulnerable en ese estado y ahora que lo recordaba.

 _ **¿Estaba allí esa ventana cuándo él había revisado la habitación?**_

.

.

.

Aw, me gustó escribir este, aunque sé que la temática de la cabaña abandonada está muy usada, yo no la he utilizado xD así que quise darme ese gusto –mentira, esto salió de la nada- yo estoy escribiendo los one shots con un día de anticipación, así que disculpen las cosas raras que puedan leer ToT

Quiero hacerles una pregunta

¿Han notado cierto patrón que he dejado OwO? Bueno, no ha problema si no lo han hecho.

 _ **¡Ahora,a contestar reviews!**_

 _ **doramassilvi:**_ Lamento que sea tan corto, pero tengo una maldición de que no he logrado sobrepasar las 1,500 palabras TnT lo siento, me alegra que hayas visto ese lado de la situación nwn muchas gracias por leer.

 _ **WaterJuvia:**_ En realidad me daba vergüenza que supieras que también estaba participando, no tenía planeado hacerlo, pero bueno xd te agradezco muchísimo por leer y más por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario es bueno leer y recibir apoyo nwn

Muchísimas gracias por leer, les agradezco un montón nwn

—Lightkey27


	4. Juego

Gruvia month

04 Game-Juego

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

La fiebre de Juvia había bajado lo suficiente como para que pudiera caminar sin marearse por el movimiento, lo que les había permitido salir de la cabaña y dirigirse al pueblo más cercano, tras varias horas de trayecto un amable campesino se ofreció a llevarlos, se había compadecido de su situación y no dudó en brindarles ayuda, es por eso que en este momento se encontraban en la parte de atrás de aquella carreta.

—Gracias a Dios su novia lo tiene a usted—el anciano intentaba iniciar una conversación con el mago de hielo, después de todo era un viaje de dos días, el que no hablara le traía desconfianza.

Por otra parte Gray había logrado sonrojarse ante el comentario del conductor, así que intentó aclarar el mal entendido.

—N-No es mi novia, es mi compañera de gremio, estábamos en una misión, pero ella no se encontraba en buen estado—respondió con voz tajante, en verdad le resultaba incómodo hablar de lo que había ocurrido por el hecho de que Juvia no había confiado en él para informarle de su salud, no estaba enojado con ella, pero le preocupara el que omitiera esos detalles con él.

—Pues se ve que es una buena mujer y sean lo que sean es un alivio que usted estuviera a su lado, lo que daría porque mi esposa me estuviera esperando en casa—suspiró con decaimiento llamando la atención del Fullbuster quien alzó una ceja ante aquella información.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Se separaron? —la manera en que cambió la expresión del rostro del hombre era de temer, de hecho llegó a creer que lo lanzaría en pleno viaje.

—¡No se atreva a decir eso! ¡Mi querida Evangeline y yo jamás pensamos en separarnos! —gritó demandante conservando de alguna manera las riendas de los caballos y respirando profundamente —Ella murió hace un par de años, enfermó gravemente, el doctor no le pronosticaba más de unos meses —sonrió mirando hacia el cielo —Fueron los meses más difíciles de mi vida, pero debía sonreír por ella ¿Puede creer que se preocupaba porque yo me sobre esforzara trabajando cuando la que se estaba muriendo era ella? —Soltó una risa de burla—En verdad que era una mujer increíble, la mejor elección que he hecho en mi vida, yo solía ser un idiota sin rumbo, pero cuando la conocí todo cambió, ella creyó en mí ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Por supuesto que lo entendía, conocía a la perfección el sentimiento de que todos desconfiaran de ti y sólo una persona se encargara de apoyarte, instintivamente miró hacia atrás en donde una Juvia yacía plácidamente dormida junto a unas cajas, esa chica era muy especial, dirigió su mirada hacia el señor que tenía al lado y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al conocer su situación, así que creyó prudente decir algo para quitar la tensión.

—Lamento que se hayan separado, debe ser muy difícil para usted—se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir—Sólo piense que está en un mejor lugar—El anciano le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica, esperaba que no estuviese enojado con él.

—No estamos separados—comentó aún sonriente y levantó su mano donde tenía un anillo—Seguimos casados, sólo que en diferentes lugares, sé que está en un mejor lugar, esperando por mí, me alegra que lo entiendas muchacho—añadió mientras miraba hacia el frente y Gray estaba seguro de que vislumbró un par de lágrimas caer de su rostro.

—No desperdicies el tiempo con esa chica—y tras decir eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a emitir palabra alguna.

.

.

.

Lograron llegar al pueblo y agradecieron al amable señor que los había ayudado, ahora el reto era encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarles.

—¿Qué hacen aquí mocosos? —una voz conocida para ellos los hizo mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Polyushka-san! —gritaron sorprendidos.

—Sí, sí dejen de llamar la atención, estoy aquí por obligación y no quiero permanecer más tiempo del necesario, pero contéstenme mocosos ¿Qué hacen aquí? —regañó a los magos, para ser alguien a quien no le gusta llamar la atención, se hacía notar fácilmente.

—Venimos de una misión en las montañas, pero Juvia enfermó y este era el pueblo más cercano, pero Juvia se alegra de que la hayamos encontrado ¿Puede ayudarnos? —los ojos suplicantes de la maga lograron convencer a la pelirosa anciana, de manera que no le quedó de otra más que ayudarlos.

—Está bien, está bien, pero que sea lo más pronto posible no me gusta estar en lugares frecuentados por humanos, realmente lo odio, síganme—indicó y sin protesta alguna ambos magos fueron tras de ella, en el apartado bosque, lugar donde vivía la anciana.

—Salimos de las zonas montañosas para entrar al profundo bosque—dijo Gray con ironía recibiendo un golpe por parte de la curandera.

—¡A callar! —y sin perder tiempo llevó a Juvia a su recámara donde atendía a los pocos pacientes que recibía, dejando a Gray sólo, esperando por las féminas.

Intentó distraerse con algunas de las extrañas cosas que había en la casa de la ancia…de la curandera del gremio, así que comenzó a inspeccionar aquello que de alguna forma le llamaba la atención, ya sea por el color o por su rareza, era como estar en un museo, todo era nuevo y desconocido para él.

—Recuerda tomar las medicinas y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer muchacha, dale importancia a las cosas que lo valen—escuchó que ambas mujeres estaban a punto de salir así que dejó el desconocido aparato y fue con ellas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con interés, debía estar mejor, estaba junto a Polyushka, pero a pesar de ello pudo detectar una mirada decaída por parte de la peliazul.

—Volverá a la normalidad en un par de días, así que debe descansar y no descuidar su salud—esta vez una mirada de advertencia se mostraba en el rostro de la pelirosa preocupando a Gray, pero esta desapareció al ver la sonrisa de Juvia.

—Juvia se cuidará para no preocupar más a Gray-sama—dijo sonriente para luego ser prácticamente echados a escobazos de la casa de la curandera.

—Lo bueno es que a partir de aquí sabemos hacia dónde ir—comenzaron su viaje a Magnolia en cual duró cuatro horas, en el tren pudieron comer lo que no habían degustado en más de veinticuatro horas y seguidamente, luego de que Gray se percatara que Juvia tomara sus medicinas, durmieron una siesta para despertar en la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

—¡Hemos llegado Gray-sama! —dijo con emoción la peliazul saliendo a toda prisa del tren.

—Parece que ya estás mejor—comentó el peliazabache bajando los escalones del transporte con tranquilidad.

—¡Sí! ¡Y todo es gracias a Gray-sama! —añadió juntando las manos y mirándolo con ojos de enamorada haciendo sonrojar a Gray.

—Ya vámonos, debemos reportarnos en el gremio—caminó rápidamente para que Juvia no notara el color de su rostro, ella felizmente lo seguía balbuceando algo referente a tener treinta hijos.

Son demasiados

Y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus pensamientos llegaron a su amado gremio siendo recibidos por sus miembros.

—Ara, ara pero miren quiénes han llegado—dijo sonriente la albina mayor de los Strauss mientras servía un poco de cerveza en la mesa de Macao y Wakaba.

—¡Vaya, sí que tardaron! —alegó Gajeel desde la barra del gremio junto a Lily quien degustaba un jugoso kiwi.

—Me alegra que hayan regresado sanos y salvos—un abrazo por parte de Titania los sorprendió y como era de esperarse los dejó sin aire.

—¡Erza ven rápido! —la llamó Cana a lo lejos y dándose cuenta así de la llegada del gruvia al gremio —¡¿Io Gray, Juvia quieren unirse a nosotros?! —sacudió su mano en señal de saludo y a la vez invitándolos a participar de lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

—Ah esta ebria nunca aprende—se lamentó el Fullbuster sin percatarse que su compañera había atendido el llamado.

—¡Juvia qué bueno que viniste, ven! —y tras darle un par de instrucciones la peliazul decidió aceptar, Gray por su parte se sentó en la mesa adjunta donde se estaba realizando la reunión.

—Bien el juego consiste en girar la botella y a quien le toque la parte superior deberá retar a quien apunte la parte de abajo—y señalando las partes indicadas de la botella Cana bebió lo poco que quedaba de ella y dio inicio al juego—Por cierto no pueden decir que no—dijo con mirada pícara, la peliazul estaba emocionada por el juego, era la primera vez que participaba en uno de este tipo así que la emoción desbordaba por sus poros.

Gray sonrió al verla tan alegre y pensar que hace unas horas esa chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Aquí tienes Gray—dijo Mira dejando en la mesa el tarro de cerveza que había pedido.

—Gracias Mira—sintió su cuerpo relajarse tras beber un sorbo de la bebida, pero se extrañó al ver que la albina seguía allí.

—¿Sucede algo Mira? —parece que quería decirle sobre algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.

—Deberías unírteles Gray, Cana es quien dirige el juego—y con esas simples palabras se retiró, no entendió a qué se refería, miró en dirección de la mesa y vio que su equipo de misiones estaba allí, además de los hermanos de Mira y el equipo Raijinshuu, no había nada raro, excepto quizás porque

¡Elfam estaba besando a Evergreen!

—¡Y así es cómo se hacen las cosas! —felicitó Cana a la pareja formada mirando de reojo a Gray quien ahora entendía el mensaje de Mirajane.

No lo permitiría, Oh no, de ninguna manera, debía encontrar la manera de evitar que algo le ocurriese a Juvia. Acabó con su bebida de un sorbo y se dirigió hacia los participantes.

—Muy bien a un lado, voy a jugar—así de demandante tomó asiento quedando entre Cana y Erza.

—El que estemos disfrutando este juego me enorgullece, nos hace afianzar los lazos familiares que comparte nuestra familia—declaró Erza con notable orgullo.

—Fufufu~~~ Dices eso porque mis invitados no han llegado—dijo Cana con picardía.

—¿Invitados? —preguntó extrañada Lucy.

—¡Sigue con el juego! ¡Quiero ver quién será el que me enfrente en una batalla! —declaró el dragon slayer de fuego, quien al parecer no había entendido el verdadero objetivo del juego.

—¡Meredy! —gritó Juvia emocionada al ver entrar a su amiga por la puerta del gremio.

—¡Juvia! —saludó esta con alegría dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban para darle un abrazo—Cuánto tiempo.

—¡Por fin llegaron! —exclamó Cana que en cierto modo estaba emocionada por verlos—¿Dónde está Jellal?

—J-Jellal—tartamudeó Titania.

—Está hablando con el maestro, enseguida viene—respondió Meredy.

—¡Excelente, Jellal es un buen oponente, estoy encendido! —declaró con entusiasmo Natsu, quien fue callado con un golpe por Erza.

—Esto se pondrá interesante—comentó Cana.

.

.

.

—¿A Mirajane? —una cara de confusión estaba plasmada en el rostro del peli rosado —¡¿Por qué haría eso?! ¡Su trasero no me importa!—preguntó con enojo, él sólo quería que alguien lo retara a luchar.

—¿No lo entiendes Natsu? Mirajane ya no es la chica de antes, ahora necesitas darle algún motivo para que lo haga—un ¡Oh! De comprensión salió de los labios de Natsu, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió emocionado a cumplir con el reto impuesto por Cana, quien intentaba no reírse a carcajadas por la ingenuidad de Natsu.

Golpear el trasero de Mirajane mientras estuviera distraída y luego tocarle los pechos, sí, definitivamente un reto de Cana.

—Sabes que aunque haga eso Mirajane no luchará en serio con él ¿cierto? —comentó Gray a la peli marrón quien moría por estallar a risas.

—Quizás ella no, pero mira hacia el segundo piso—seguidamente todos los que estaban en el círculo del juego fijaron su mirada en dicho lugar y sudaron frío, la cara de pocos amigos que Laxus tenía en ese momento era razón suficiente como para que movieran, entre todos, la mesa del juego hacia la esquina más alejada del rubio y disfrutaban, posiblemente, del último día de Natsu con su cuerpo completo.

—¡Mirajane! —gritó Natsu con suma alegría.

—Pobre Natsu—murmuró Evergreen —Laxus puede llegar a ser muy sádico cuando hacen algo que no le agrade.

—Cualquiera diría que es un masoquista—dijo Lucy mientras observaba a su amigo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? mírenlo, le emociona luchar contra Mira, estará feliz al ver a Laxus—y tras decir esas palabra sucedió.

De esa forma fue como Natsu obtuvo un pequeño "No lo vuelvas a hacer" por parte de la mayor de los Strauss y seguidamente un golpe que lo mandó al este de Fiore, y un poco más.

—¡Natsuuuu! —gritó Happy, tras notar cómo Charles miraba asombrada el acto viendo cómo su amigo traspasó por la pared del gremio y salió volando.

—¡Hapyyyyyy! ¡Ayyyuuudaa!

.

.

.

—Bien, ahora tengo miedo de que Cana me rete—dijo Meredy con notable nerviosismo.

—¡Cana-san eso fue muy cruel! —demandó Juvia.

—Sí ya saben cómo soy para qué juegan conmigo—se excusó y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Bueno, cómo Natsu no está—sujetó la botella y estiró su brazo hacia la maga celestial—Tu turno Lucy.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! —preguntó sonrojada fingiendo enojo, recibiendo la mirada de todos como si le estuvieran diciendo _"¿En serio preguntaste eso?_ "

Resignándose ante la actitud de sus compañeros giró la botella y esta se detuvo señalando a una peli rosada y a una peli escarlata.

—No ahora por favor—murmuró el Jerza con nerviosismo al ver la cara diabólica de Meredy.

—Excelente—dijo la maga de enlace sensorial juntando sus dedos como si formulara un plan.

.

.

.

—¡Muy bien Erza, tu turno! —exclamó una alegre Meredy dándole la botella a una sonrojada ¿Y semi-desnuda? Erza, quien le arrebató la botella con un leve sonrojo.

—¡Es mi turno! —gritó emocionada.

—Sí que se recupera rápido—susurró Gray asombrado.

Erza colocó la botella en el suelo la cual giró a una velocidad extrema, tanto, que perforó la mesa haciendo que la botella se cayera.

Por suerte era de vidrio irrompible.

—Bien Gray, mi turno—declaró Evergreen sonriendo con arrogancia, logrando que Gray tragara en seco, su reciente experiencia le demostraba que las mujeres, además de Erza, son de temer.

—Te reto a que dejes este ridículo juego y que te lleves a Juvia a ver una de esas películas en la lacrima de tu casa ¡Ahora! —demandó, a lo cual, las chicas presentes, en complicidad, tomaron a la pareja gruvia y prácticamente la echaron del gremio, no sin antes darles una buena cantidad de peli-crimas de estreno.

—¡Pero qué…!

—¡Y no te atrevas a no cumplir! —escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de la autoproclamada reinas de las hadas.

—Gray-sama…—la peliazul parecía impactada ante lo ocurrido —¡Juvia quiere ver esta! —dijo emocionada sosteniendo en sus manos una peli-crima, que para sorpresa de Gray, era de su agrado.

….

—¿Gray-sama?—lo llamó la chica mientras iban camino a la casa del peliazabache.

—Mmmmm—contestó mientras caminaba delante de la maga.

—Juvia te ama—le dijo de manera muy natural.

Quizás no fue tan mala idea jugar en el gremio.

.

.

.

¡Wuuuolas!

¡Estoy feliz! ¿Saben por qué? Bueno,

Porque finalmente pude sobrepasar las 1,500 palabras con esta historia –soy libre de la maldición :v9- les agradezco mucho por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo xD

Sé que puede que este día haya sido algo raro, pero de igual forma les agradezco todo el apoyo y a esas bellas personitas que comentan y siguen esta historia.

¡A contestar reviews!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Ow lamento lo que te sucedió, por suerte tienes una vecina súper cool 7u7 te agradezco que hicieras eso por leer, pero aún así debes cumplir con el deber soldado ToT7 yo soy feliz con que te guste la historia nwn

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Pues aquí lo tienes, recién horneado nwn gracias por leer

 _ **WaterJuvia:**_ Es que sabía que casi nadie lo iba a leer y además no lo tenía listo, me pongo tristona cuando pienso así TnT de cualquier modo, te agradezco por leer y dejarme reviews *o*

¡Muchas gracias! –nunca me cansaré de agradecer, en serio- TwT ¡Los amo!

Gracias por leer

—Lightkey27


	5. Samurái

Gruvia month

05-Samurai-Samurái

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Se supone que sería AU, pero es una mezcla de ciertas situaciones, en fin, disfruten la lectura nwn

.

.

.

Siete son las piezas que constituyen el camino de un samurái, aquellas en las que los antepasados creyeron y veneraron, haciéndolas cumplir a cada miembro del clan que pertenecían, incumplir con estas normas equivalía a la deshonra y posteriormente la muerte.

No, no se les puede llamar normas, el _Bushido_ , ha sido honrado a cada guerrero de la familia Lockser y ahora, es el turno de la única hija del gran guerrero de Fiore, Juvia Lockser.

— _¿Estás lista hija? A partir de hoy protegerás al joven príncipe con tu vida, ese ha sido nuestro mayor orgullo y el único legado que te puedo dar, prométeme que cumplirás con tu misión y que seguirás con la tradición de nuestra familia hija, prométemelo._

— _Lo prometo padre—una voz automática salió inesperadamente como respuesta a las súplicas del adulto frente a ella._

 _Jamás en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido pensar en defraudar a su clan, preferiría la muerte antes que ello, pero su padre la trataba como si cada paso que diera fuese el fin para su tan adorado árbol genético, del cual eran pocas las personas de las que se sentía realmente orgullosa, sólo una de hecho, la hermana de su padre, Ur, su maestra, le había enseñado todo lo que conoce hasta ahora, había sido difícil, desde luego, pero jamás pensó en rendirse._

— _Si no eres capaz de soportar mi entrenamiento, entonces tu padre está en lo correcto, no tienes derecho a llamarte su hija ni pertenecer a nuestra familia—trabajo duro, entrenamiento constante, todo aquello que debilitaba su cuerpo, tan sólo a los cuatro años, pero esa era la vida de un samurái y ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo._

Aunque nunca hay que dejarse llevar por el miedo y eso lo aprendió en su infancia.

Ni siquiera todas las cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, a causa de los combates que realizaba, fueron motivo para abandonar, de ninguna manera, ella sabía que su existencia en este mundo era algo más que servir, luchar y proteger a la familia Fullbuster.

O al menos de eso se había convencido durante su vida escuchar las espadas blandirse una con otra, ver la sangre del enemigo bañar sus manos, por alguna razón sabía que no estaba hecha para eso, pero no podía claudicar, su padre, y toda su familia, dependían de ella, no podía defraudarlos, así que enterró aquella esperanza de ser libre, de soñar, de elegir.

Acataría las órdenes brindadas sin mayor discusión, escalaría por el camino que sus ancestros habían forjado, honraría cada paso del _Bushido_ , su fiel creencia.

 _ **Rectitud**_

Su mirada cambió, sus ojos eran los ojos de la justicia, no perdonaría a aquel que atacara a los suyos, creía fielmente en que existía un poder donde congeniaban el bien y el mal y ella era la encargada de mantener el equilibrio entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?! —Contar hasta diez había sido su calmante durante sus dieciocho años de vida, para mantener el orden y hacer un juicio parcial, pero en esta ocasión, sabía que no estaba errónea.

—Yo sólo estoy meditando y elegí precisamente este lugar porque sabía que no molestaría a nadie, así que retírese de mi presencia —la mirada de asombro de aquel joven le bastó para saber que el mensaje había quedado claro, esperó a que se fuera para continuar con su entrenamiento mental, mientras su padre hablaba con el jefe de la familia Fullbuster.

 _ **Coraje**_

Aquí era donde tenía miedo de fallar, el coraje, podía tener todas las cualidades de un honorable samurái, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, sabía que faltaba algo en su vida y finalmente, a la edad de cinco años, logró reunir el valor para hablarlo con su padre.

— _¡Vaya! —había exclamado él con asombro y luego sonrió paternalmente—Finalmente lo has hecho, te has tomado tu tiempo querida hija—le brindó un abrazo paternal y le dio un beso en la frente—Todos en nuestro clan han pasado por la misma situación, pero descubrirás tu camino cuando seas grande, por ahora debes fortalecerte y entrenar con Ur, así te podrás enfrentar a las adversidades sin temor alguno._

Y es que ese era el problema, tenía dieciocho años y aún así no había sido capaz de encontrar su pieza faltante, pero no se daría por vencida.

 _ **Benevolencia**_

La familia Fullbuster era perteneciente al gran reino de Fiore y habitaban en armonía en la sociedad Fairy Tail, fundada hace mil años por la gran guerrera estratega Mavis Vermillion. Parte de su entrenamiento fue estudiar acerca de la historia, conocer a sus antepasados y aprender acerca de Fairy Tail. A medida que estudiaba iba descubriendo las guerras realizadas, las conquistas ejercidas, los pactos entre naciones, que finalmente llevaron a la creación de lo que hoy se conoce como el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

De alguna manera se sentía parte él, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la hija de la dinastía Heartfilia, lo supo, fue la primera señal de que iba por buen camino, con ella aprendió lo que es la amistad, la compasión, el sentimiento de querer ayudar a tus amigos, aquello lo compartió con su fiel aliado el hijo mayor de los Redfox y era por eso que había reunido fuerzas suficiente para avanzar en la vida.

Estaba más agradecida que nunca al conocer más sobre la vida de un samurái.

 _ **Respeto**_

Y así como aprendió a valorar a los suyos, debió aprender a respetar, incluso, a sus enemigos, porque por más que el viento sople, la montaña no se moverá, pero…

—Hija, saluda al príncipe, Fullbuster Silver Gray—Aprendió que a veces tener coraje puede traer consecuencias a su vida.

—Lockser Juvia, su majestad, estaré a cargo de su protección desde este momento—con una reverencia mostró su respeto y el valor de sus palabras, recibiendo una sonrisa difícil de descifrar por parte del joven.

—Fullbuster Gray, estoy a su cuidado—el respeto debía ser mutuo y él lo entendía perfectamente.

 _ **Honestidad**_

Si hay algo de lo que estaba orgullosa era de su honestidad y fidelidad a su palabra, toda promesa que hiciera estaba garantizada a cumplirse, no podía mentir fingiendo ser o hacer algo de lo que no era capaz por simple capricho o soborno, los cuales fueron mucho a medida que crecía, intentaron que se quebrara y lograrla convencer de no hacer valer su palabra, pero recibieron su castigo con la justicia. No puedes poner en duda la palabra de los demás cuando la tuya está más que podrida, es una deshonra total, la confianza que has forjado durante años puede desaparecer en instantes.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida Fullbuster-sama, lo juro.

—Sé que así será Juvia-dono.

 _ **Honor**_

Lo había descubierto, lo había encontrado, la respuesta a su pregunta de vida estaba frente a ella, cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras, nada había sido en vano, finalmente lograba comprender por completo que su vida no sería nada si no tuviera el privilegio de proteger a la familia Fullbuster.

A partir de ahora asumía más responsabilidades, las decisiones que tomara serían parciales y en base a su criterio, nadie lograría perturbarla para hacer lo contrario.

 _ **Lealtad**_

—Han pasado más de veinte años Juvia y aún así estás a mi lado—le dijo con una plácida sonrisa —Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Sonrió complaciente ante el comentario de su majestad y escribió unas líneas más en el papel.

—Cuando juré que lo protegería con mi vida, era para siempre Gray-sama—dijo sonriente sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de su ahora esposo.

—Supe que eras la indicada cuando me enfrentaste sin siquiera conocerme, en ese instante me enamoré de ti.

—¿Gray-sama?

—Dime.

—Juvia te ama.

…

—Oi Juvia despierta—el peli azabache llevaba varios minutos intentando despertar a la peliazul.

—¿Gray-sama? —parpadeó varias veces en busca de orientación, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que no estaba en la era de los guerreros samuráis, sonrió ante el sueño que había tenido.

—¿No estuvo genial Gray-sama? —con emoción evidente la peliazul apagó la lacrima y se dirigía hacia Gray quien aún reflexionaba sobre la peli-crima vista.

—¿Estabas soñando acerca de la peli-crima, no es cierto? —le preguntó con un tono divertido a ella logrando ruborizarla.

—¡Pero es que a Juvia le encantó! Juvia imaginaba que usted era el príncipe asignado al cual ella protegería con su vida, basándose en el _Bushido_ , Juvia no esperaba que una peli-crima de ese tipo fuera romántica.

—No creí que ese sería el final—comentó Gray mientras arreglaba el sofá donde habían estado viendo peli-crimas en su casa al menos tres horas.

—Es cierto, el título de "Las huellas de un guerrero" puede ser algo confuso, pero aún así a Juvia le gustó que la guerrera samurái se casara con el príncipe, Juvia lo encontró muy romántico.

—Sí, sí lo que digas, vamos a dormir, recuerda que aún estás enferma—regañó Gray dirigiéndose a su compañera, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato al verla en el sofá, con semblante débil.

Se acercó rápidamente y tocó con su mano la frente de la peliazul, casi retirándola al instante, miró la mesa y se dio cuenta que las medicinas que Polyushka les había dado seguían intactas.

—¡Tonta! Olvidaste tomar tu medicina—rápidamente fue por un vaso para prepararla, sabía que le echó la culpa a ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante su irresponsabilidad, se supone que debía cuidar de ella.

—Juvia se estaba divirtiendo con Gray-sama y se le olvidó, Juvia lo siente—se disculpó y aquello sólo logró preocupar a Gray porque la voz de Juvia sonaba totalmente debilitada.

—Que Mavis nos ayude—susurró mientras le daba la mezcla a Juvia.

….

¡Hola! Me alegra mucho haber llegado al quinto día nwn gracias por leer.

En este capítulo había utilizado otros nombres para los guerreros, pero a última hora decidí hacer como si fuera un sueño de Juvia, no pude evitarlo Xd Me gustó mucho escribirlo, investigué acerca de los samuráis y en verdad que es un amplio campo, pero a medida que buscaba me encontré con el Bushido, que fue básicamente en lo que se basó mi fanfic y es por así decirlo, el camino que todo samurái debe honrar, son siete y cada uno de ellos debe estar presente en la vida del guerrero, pensé en utilizar a Gray como el guerrero, pero no iba a encajar del todo con lo que tenía planeado, así que Juvia fue la elegida.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura nwn

¿Saben cuál es el próximo tema? ¿No? Pues es " _ **Enfermedad**_ " los dejo con eso.

 _ **¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **doramassilvi :**_ Me alegra mucho muchísimo que te gustara y que lo encontraras divertido, a veces siento que mi sentido del humor no es el mismo que los lectores xD, por supuesto que él salió ganando y como buen tsundere que es jamás en su vida lo admitirá. Gracias por leer nwn

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Bueno, pues aquí te di más o menos la idea de cómo les fue 7u7r me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, ya sabes que este fanfic no hubiese surgido si no fuera por ti nwn con respecto a tu pregunta no he escuchado de un Jerza month, de hecho este Gruvia month es el primero que se hace, supongo que todo depende de los fans de cada pareja que estén en tumblr, nunca entenderé cómo logran organizarse para esto, gracias por leer

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Bueno, no daré adelantos, pero fíjate cuál es el próximo tema 7u7 gracias por leer nwn

 _ **katree:**_ Aw pero bueno es que es muy inquietante para mí escribir y no ver reacción, es decir a mí me puede gustar lo que escribo –un poco xd-, pero nada me emociona y me motiva a escribir que recibir un comentario, aunque sea uno negativo, por parte de los lectores, en verdad me alegra el día cuando leo sus comentarios, aunque sea un simple "Qué bonito" o un "No me gustó" que me indica que no puedo complacerlos a todos ah~~~ pero te gradezco por leer nwn

Gracias por leer

—Lightkey27


	6. Enfermedad

Gruvia month

06-Disease - Enfermedad/Afección

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: ¡Hola! Estamos en el sexto día –que por cierto está a punto de finalizar D: - pero aquí lo traigo, no me queda más que agradecerles por acompañarme en este fic y darles algunas referencias de lecturas

Narración

"Citas"

 _Recuerdos_

 _ **Recuerdos destacables y dolorosos ¿)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Justo cuando creía que se había recuperado, volvió a recaer y esta vez lucía peor, más pálida de lo acostumbrado, su rostro estaba perlado debido al sudor que sólo demostraba la gravedad de la situación, intentaba ayudar en algo, lo que sea, pero siempre terminaba echado de la habitación, como un perro, como una molestia, como un inútil.

No debió haber reprendido a Juvia de esa forma, cuando la responsabilidad también recaía en sus hombros, ambos habían olvidado la medicación de la peliazul.

Pero la que estaba pasando una agonía era ella.

Quisiera poder cambiar de lugar, que fuera él quien experimentara el dolor, lo que fuera por evitar que ella sufriera, daría lo que fuera porque ella volviera a sonreír y que no tuviera que pasar por más problemas, que él, le ha causado.

Han pasado dos horas desde que llamó a Jet, desde la lacrima de comunicación, para que fuera en busca de la peli rosada curandera, no tardaron en llegar y justo cuando creyó que iba a ser violentamente sermoneado ella dijo algo que no se esperaba

"Ha empeorado"

¿Empeorado? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que ha empeorado? ¿Acaso no se resolvería todo con las medicinas que le dio?

—Lo siento muchacho, pero esto venía desde antes, por alguna razón su cuerpo está más susceptible a la contaminación que la rodea—había dicho antes de entrar, con botiquín equipado con pociones, a mano, pero antes de que lo lograra la detuvo.

—¿Contaminación? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Si me quedo a explicarte, puede que sea demasiado tarde para ella—y seguidamente, con un movimiento brusco de su hombro, entró a la habitación donde la maga de agua estaba tendida.

" _Demasiado tarde para ella"_

¿Es que acaso Juvia puede…? ¡No! De ninguna manera, eso es impensable. Se dio un golpe en la cara, para alejar esos pensamientos, golpeó la pared con frustración sorprendiendo al pelinaranja que a su lado se encontraba.

—Gray…—nadie podría entender cómo se sentía, culpable, porque de algún modo sabía que si algo le sucediera a Juvia sería solamente su culpa, pero más que eso, lo que sentía era arrepentimiento.

" _Demasiado tarde para ella"_

¿Se trataba de las últimas horas de vida de ella? Sorprendido por sus pensamientos corrió hacia la pared más cercana y se encargó de darle un golpe, esta vez más fuerte que el de antes.

Debía dejar de pensar con negatividad, aunque después de todo.

¿Por qué se sentía arrepentido?

Inspeccionó la sala donde se encontraban y miró con suma atención las peli-crimas que habían estado viendo juntos, la mesa de centro que tenía sobre ella comida preparada, a pesar de estar en recuperación, por la peliazul.

Lo sabía

Se arrepentía por no pasar tiempo a su lado, se arrepentía por haber sido tan frío y cruel con ella.

 _ **Yo no y a partir de ahora diré no a las cosas que no me gusten**_

 _ **¡Fuera de aquí!**_

 _ **¡No seas empalagosa!**_

 _ **¡Deja de celar a todo el que se acerque a mí!**_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro, había hecho falta que Juvia estuviese realmente enferma para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho, de lo mucho que la había decepcionado, de las incontables veces que la había lastimado con sus palabras.

Llevó su mano a su cabello, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

 _ **Yo sellaré tu oscuridad, Gray**_

Primero su maestra, aquella que se sacrificó para protegerlo, _por su culpa,_ él la había llevado hasta aquello, sin tan sólo hubiera obedecido, ella estaría a su lado, si tan sólo hubiese sido sincero desde un inicio con ella, quizás aún tendría a su segunda madre con vida.

Y aunque no sabía cómo, estaba seguro de que Urtear se había ido para protegerlo, madre e hija, ambas se sacrificaron por él.

 _ **Te has convertido en un buen hombre, Gray. Eres nuestro orgullo y felicidad**_

Esto era demasiado ¿Por qué de repente recordaba a todas aquellas personas que la vida se encargó de arrebatarle? ¿Quizás era la culpa de sus pecados?

Cayó de rodillas al darse por vencido ante sí mismo, era el responsable de todo, si a Juvia le ocurría algo no sería más que su culpa.

Jet trató de acercarse, en un vago intento de decir algo para calmarlo, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Polyushka abrió la puerta y Gray se levantó de inmediato.

—¡Dime que está bien! ¡Dime que se va a recuperar! —aclamaba por la respuesta sujetando de los hombros a la anciana, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Era demasiado tarde.

—Ella quería verte, pero no hubo tiempo—declaró y aquellas palabras fueron como espadas atravesando su cuerpo, la había perdido.

.

.

.

Dicen que cuando te estás muriendo ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, pues debía estar al borde de la muerte, porque era la única razón que encontraba para que ahora estuviese recordando aquella triste infancia que le tocó vivir, todo era tan oscuro, tan nublado, para ese entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que era un cielo despejado.

El día que se fue del orfanato creyó que podría seguir por su propia cuenta, enfrentar la vida sin temor, pero una vez más el rechazo por parte de las personas se hacía notar.

¿Por qué está lloviendo repentinamente? ¡Qué desagradable!

Desde luego, ella era la mujer de la lluvia, cómo podría siquiera pensar en que tendría un camino con un destino diferente que no fuera traer la tristeza a los demás.

—¡ _Oi mujer de la lluvia!_ —era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a ella de ese modo, pero por alguna razón no le molestó, quizás porque aquello había sido la forma menos insultante en que la habían llamado.

— _Tú y yo no estamos hechos para ser felices, eso debes dejárselo a los crédulos que creen en la justicia, nosotros sólo acatamos órdenes y nos resignamos a la soledad_ —su amigo Gajeel tenía razón, así que en eso basó su nueva vida, en obedecer las demandas de su maestro, José Porla.

— _¡No importa si son mujeres o niños, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mis amigos!_ —por supuesto, no podría faltar el día que conoció a Gray, su adorado Gray-sama, aquél que había conseguido mostrarle lo que era un cielo despejado.

 _ **Jamás le estaría lo suficientemente agradecida por ello**_

"— _Esto no puede estar pasando, muchacha resiste"_

"— _Juvia quiere ver a Gray-sama"_

Si este era el fin, lo menos que podía pedir era ver al hombre que le cambió la vida.

Pero ni siquiera eso obtuvo.

Quizás Gajeel tenía razón y en verdad ellos no estaban destinados a conocer aquello que llaman felicidad

…

No sabía dónde se estaba, lo último que recordaba era que estaba enferma en casa de Gray.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —una voz grave le preguntó a lo lejos, puede que haya pasado tiempo, pero jamás olvidaría al dueño de esa voz.

—¿O-Oto-sama? —preguntó dudosa, si él estaba aquí, entonces significa que ella.

No, no era posible, no puedo haberse ido así, no puede estar muerta.

—Tranquila muchacha—una mujer de cabello azabache apareció y se acercó a darle un abrazo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era podía.

—Silver, ella está…—Juvia no reconoció a aquella mujer, pero al parecer la conocía.

—¿Cómo sabe quién es Juvia? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Soy Ur, fui la maestra de Gray y desde aquí puedo ver que has sido una de las personas más valiosas que ese chiquillo pudo haber conocido.

—En eso concuerdo contigo madre—comentó una muchacha parecida a la que tenía el frente.

—¿Urtear-san?

—No hay tiempo, Silver, cariño, dile lo que tiene que hacer—demandó una tercera mujer quien hizo reaccionar al mencionado.

—¡Juvia! —ella seguí perpleja viendo a las tres mujeres a su lado —¡Juvia escúchame! ¡No estás muerta! ¡Puedes lograrlo! —la peliazul salió de su trance y escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su auto proclamado suegro —Estás entre la vida y la muerte ¡Lucha Juvia! Mi hijo no puede perderte, eso lo destrozaría ¡Ve y sé feliz! —la voz de Silver se escuchaba lejana, lograba entenderle con dificultar.

—¡Y recuerda darme nietos! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de despertar, le costaba abrir los ojos, pero reconocería la habitación de Gray donde fuera.

—¿G-Gray-sama? —no sabía que su voz estaba tan débil, pero estaba segura de haber hablado lo suficientemente alto y lo comprobó al oír entrar a Polyshka por la puerta y seguidamente a dos personas más.

—No puede ser, pero cómo…—la anciana no daba crédito a lo que veía, era casi un milagro que ella estuviese viva.

— ¡Juvia! —la voz ronca de Gray la hizo inclinar un poco la cabeza intentando ubicarlo.

—Gracias al cielo que estás bien—dijo entre lágrimas, ella no tenía palabras para responderle, estaba tan emocionada de haber vuelto, sonrió en manera de agradecimiento por la ayuda recibida.

—Aléjate, ella aún no está bien—demandó la peli rosada comenzando a tratar a la joven Lockser.

—Gracias al cielo—murmuró Gray entre lágrimas.

…

—¿Recuerda darme nietos? —Preguntó con cierto enfado Mika a Silver—¡tienes una oportunidad como esta y justo y dices eso! ¡Eres increíble Silver Fullbuster!

— ¿Perdón? ¡Oye, no lo niegues! Ambos sabemos que si fuera por nuestro hijo el apellido Fullbuster quedaría en el olvido, yo sólo le di motivación—se defendió de brazos cruzados haciéndose el ofendido.

—En eso tío Silver tiene razón, Tía Mika, ambas sabemos cómo es Gray—apoyó Urtear guiñándole un ojo al hombre en señal de apoyo.

—Odio admitirlo, pero ellos tienen razón Mika, mira que hasta Lyon tuvo que intervenir y eso que creí que él listo era Gray—comentaba Ur.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Cómo creen que los llamen? —dejando atrás lo ocurrido aquellas almas platicaban acerca de bodas y nietos.

.

.

.

 _ **¿Algún review?**_

¿Khé? xD bueno, sé que pudo haber sido algo raro, pero espero que les haya gustado nwn Este día no lo tenía preparado D: y por poco no lo logro, pero lo hice :'D –al menos en mi país lo hice-

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me disculpen por cualquier ¿paro cardiaco? Que haya podido provocar, también pido disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar.

 _ **¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **doramassilvi:**_ Me alegra muuucho saber que te servirá como inspiración asifjasfjasfjñ *o*9 ¡Mucha suerte!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Oshe zhyyy 7u7r sho te apoyo, si quieres te ayudo con los temas para cada día, sé de varias escritoras que estarían dispuestas a participar, pero creo que agosto es algo cercano, digo para preparar algo de 30/31 días quizás deberías considerar un poco más de tiempo, pero igual estoy dispuesta a ayudarte nwn, muchísimas gracias en verdad que a medida que leía más me interesaba y al final decidí hacerlo de ese modo ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Lo siento si te la creíste –bueno un poco- pero no podía acabar aquí, digo cómo seguirían los otros días sin mi querida peliazul, además no se me da los finales tristes, espero que lo hayas disfrutado nwn ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Muchísimas gracias a esas almas que se dedican a leer!

-Lightkey27


	7. Jardín de flores

Gruvia month

07-Flower garden - Jardín de flores

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: _**#CampañaProFullbercitos**_ –liderada por Silver Fullbuster-

.

.

.

Caminar por las calles de Magnolia nunca le había resultado tan solitario, veía a las demás personas acompañadas y comprar juntas, aquello sólo lograba recordarle su situación, se dio cuenta que se había acostumbrado a estar con la contante compañía de la peli azul, ella siempre tenía un tema de conversación o alguna idea para que los dos hicieran algo, pero esta vez era diferente aunque eso no le importaba, al menos no ahora, luego del susto que se había llevado tras perder a Juvia por unos minutos, Polyushka le había pedido que fuese al mercado a comprar algunas medicinas y alimentos saludables para Juvia, pues ahora que se estaba recuperando debía ingerir muchos nutrientes.

Sonrió a su recuerdo mientras entraba a la tienda para comprar lo que estaba en la lista que llevaba, seguramente ella estaría hablando de alguna misión para trabajar juntos o en algún lugar en especial que quisiera visitar y que estaba confiada de que él pensaría igual, definitivamente ella nunca cambiaría.

Y así estaba bien.

—¿Eso es todo joven? —le preguntó la muchacha mientras colocaba los víveres en una bolsa de papel.

—Sí, sólo eso—pagó y dio las gracias para caminar regreso a casa, en donde estaría Juvia junto a Polyushka para comer y disfrutar de una pacífica cena, después de todo había sido un día muy ajetreado.

—Pero qué…—tras abrir la puerta se encontró con varios miembros del gremio que estaban rodeando a Juvia.

—¡Yoo Gray, Juvia estaba preguntando por ti! —saludó Natsu al recién llegado, pero por esta vez no comenzó una pelea con él, dejó la bolsa en la mesa de centro y comenzó a desempacar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Ha estado diciendo todo lo que te puede ocurrir en el camino si estás solo, comenzó hablando de misiones y lugares a los que quiere ir contigo, pero terminó llorando porque no regresabas—comentó Happy mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala.

Gray sonrió ante ello, a pesar de que ahora ella se encontraba avergonzada, él realmente apreciaba cada detalle, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Y por qué están todos acá? —cuestionó al ver que se habían adueñado de su casa, la pobre Juvia si acaso había alcanzado a tomar haciendo, Erza había hecho un desastre en la cocina, buscando pastel de seguro, Gajeel estaba en el mismo lugar, pero a diferencia de la peli escarlata él estaba devorando las ollas y sartenes del peli azabache, Natsu había incendiado las cortinas de la sala y Lucy lo estaba regañando por eso, Levy estaba en un rincón leyendo el único par de libros que poseía a su lado estaba Evergreen mirando por la ventana, parecía algo distraída, los únicos que parecían mantener la cordura eran los hermanos Strauss, quienes bajo las órdenes de Mirajane cocinaban la cena, Cana estaba bebiendo a un lado de Juvia, quien lucía tremendamente incómoda, desde luego era muy tímida como para echarlos a todos de la casa.

Pero él no.

—Agradezco que hayan venido, pero realmente están incomodando a Juvia y ella…—¿De qué estás hablando cabeza de hielo? ¡Juvia casi muere y nos pide que la dejemos aquí! ¡Qué rayos te pasa! —declaró el peli rosado exaltado a su amigo.

Tenía razón, desde luego, Juvia pasaba por un mal momento y ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados, se quedó callado, no tenía palabras para refutar, dejando sorprendido a Natsu y los demás quienes compadecieron al mago de hielo.

—Ara, ara, pero yo creo que has hecho un buen trabajo Gray, has cuidado muy bien de Juvia, de seguro en unos días podrán ir de misión juntos—con una sonrisa sincera Mirajane había logrado tranquilizar el ambiente.

—Tienes razón Mira-san, no sé que hubiese pasado si Gray no hubiese estado con Juvia—apoyó Lucy amablemente.

Gajeel, quien no quería comentar nada, dejó las ollas mordidas y se acercó a la aglomeración.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero gracias a ti Juvia está a salvo—declaró de brazos cruzados, quizás no le agradara tanto Gray, pero debía darle el crédito por permanecer junto a Juvia en los momentos más críticos, ellos habían pasado por mucho y no era justo que acabase así, es su mejor amiga después de todo y él sabe perfectamente cuán enamorada está de ese mago de hielo, lo sabe porque él pasa por la misma situación, instintivamente su mirada buscó a la pequeña McGarden quien traía puesto unos lentes y un libro entre sus manos, casi le da un infarto de la emoción cuando ella le sonrió, definitivamente se había robado su corazón.

—Juvia agradece a todos por estar aquí—comentó entre lágrimas la peliazul.

—¿Se siente mal Juvia-san? —preguntó la joven Marvell acercándose a la peliazul para socorrerla.

—Juvia está feliz de que estén a su lado, ella está segura de que si no los hubiese conocido probablemente ni siquiera estaría con vida—lloró sin cesar y a pesar de que el agua les llegaba hasta el pecho ninguno se movió, entendían perfectamente los sentimientos de la maga y decidieron acompañarla en eso, por supuesto nadie objetó cuando Gajeel abrió la puerta para que el agua saliera y poder respirar con normalidad.

Se acercaron a darle un abrazo grupal a la joven Lockser, pero casi al instante recibieron un golpe por parte de Polyushka, quien luego de haber ido a hablar con Makarov, regresó inmediatamente, le había conmovido la escena, no es que no tuviera corazón, pero la cara de asfixia de Juvia no era buena señal.

—¡Mocosos malcriados! ¡Dejen a un enfermo descansar! —Reclamó con molestia acercándose a Gray—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —el chico sólo alcanzó a señalar con la mano la mesa de centro, no podía discutir con alguien que incluso golpeó a Erza, había un silencio sepulcral mientras la anciana se iba a la cocina a organizar el encargo.

—Mirajane ¿Qué esperan para cenar? ¿Una invitación? —preguntó una vez estuvo realizando su labor a lo que la albina y sus hermanos, junto a Erza y Lucy se acercaron para ayudar a servirla.

…

—¿Qué es esto? —no era normal que estuviera hablando a solas con ella, de hecho no era normal que estuviera hablando, pero aún así la auto proclamada reina de las hadas le había pedido el favor de conversar afuera, en privado.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡No me mires así mocoso! ¡Sólo estoy intentando disculparme! —la de lentes estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirar al peli azabache en frente de ella, pero aún así seguía sosteniendo las llaves frente a él.

—Si…pero ese no es el problema, ¿Por qué te disculpas? —la pregunta sorprendió a la de vestido verde, pero en su rostro se podría apreciar el arrepentimiento que sentía.

—Y-Yo los obligué a ustedes a irse a casa, cuando pudieron haberse quedado en el gremio y haber hecho que Juvia tomara su medicina y luego tú casi la viste morir, pero aún así yo…—Entiendo—Gray no dejó que terminara de hablar, pero lo había comprendido—Sin embargo no fue tu culpa, de hecho gracias a tu recomendación pasamos un buen rato, de los mejores—dijo sonriente—No te culpes a ti, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero su aceptando esas llaves logro dejar que pienses de esa manera, está bien—rápidamente le quitó el juego de llaves y la guardó en su bolsillo—Por cierto ¿Por qué me das estas llaves? —La chica no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta, sabía que Gray estaba haciendo esto por ella, para ayudarla.

—Son las llaves de mi invernadero privado, les estoy dando el honor a ti y a Juvia de que lo disfruten, pero te advierto que si encuentro una sola flor maltratada, lo pagarás caro—amenazó y él pudo jurar que por un instante se convirtió en piedra—La dirección te la envío a tu lácrima luego, buena suerte—y luego de decir eso se fue, en verdad que era una chica algo rara, pero no debía juzgarla, si lo pensaba bien, ambos se parecían mucho al momento de actuar con la persona que les gusta.

¿Qué les gusta?

¿Juvia?

—Qué idiota, aún sigo preguntándomelo, después de todo este tiempo

….

—¿A dónde vamos Gray-sama? —al día siguiente Juvia juraba que se sentía mejor, por supuesto que él no lo creía, sabía que desde que mencionó que tenía una sorpresa ella había hecho lo posible por parecer mejorar, sin embargo, luego de consultarlo con Polyushka, accedió a llevarla, siempre y cuando no se sobre esforzara.

—Ya estamos llegando, descuida—le había cubierto los ojos,ella creía que era porque eso le daba un toque más romántico a la sorpresa, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera Gray sabía qué podía encontrar en el invernadero de Evergreen, por lo que se aseguraría de ver que no hubiese nada fuera de lo normal antes de mostrarlo a la peliazul.

El sol de la tarde parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar con su cometido, la brisa les daba el toque refrescante a la tarde, ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, el tipo de clima perfecto para una tarde con las flores, aunque en realidad, sabía que todo ese positivismo era porque en realidad Juvia sí estaba mejorando y eso le alegraba mucho.

—¿Cuánto falta Gray-sama? —no faltaba mucho, pero era más que evidente que ella se estaba esforzando, y que no se lo diría, así que reuniendo todo su valor, la cargó al estilo nupcial, sonrojándola en el acto y terminó de caminar lo que faltaba en pocos minutos, era una suerte que ella tuviese los ojos vendados, así no podía ver cuán rojo estaba su rostro por realizar tal hazaña.

—L-Legamos—anunció intentando que su nerviosismo no se notara y colocándose detrás de la peli azul para desatar el nudo de la venda, pero antes de ello recordó que tenía que inspeccionar el invernadero.

—Espera aquí un momento y no te quites la venda—sacó la llave de su bolsillo y rápidamente abrió la puerta deleitándose con la asombrosa vista que había. Un sin número de flores adornaban el lugar, rosales, claveles, podía jurar que todos los tipos de flores estaban aquí, jamás pensó que Evergreen fuera tan dedicada a esto, pero internamente lo agradecía. Cerró la puerta y fue donde Juvia a toda prisa, moría de ganas por mostrarle lo antes visto.

—Muy bien, aquí vamos—le quitó la venda y la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia la puerta, ella estaba algo confundida, pero su rostro al ver el jardín de flores valía más que todos los jewels del mundo.

—Estaremos aquí por el resto de la tarde, espero que te guste—dijo sonriente, la expresión de la peli azul era indescriptible para él, pero lo atesoraría para siempre. Tras dar algunos pasos ella lo sujetó de su camisa, lo que lo hizo detenerse.

—Gray-sama—sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

—Dime.

—Juvia te ama—y ahí estaba, el recordatorio de que él aún no reunía valor suficiente para decirle lo mismo, pero estaba trabajando en ello.

…

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustó escribirlo, debe ser la magia del gruvia month, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les agradezco por leer nwn

Tengo como meta hacer al menos un capítulo de más de tres mil palabras, pero me cuesta :'v aunque sé que lo lograré.

¡A contestar reviews!

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ jajajajaja Papi Silver está claro con lo que quiere, además sabe que si por su hijo fuera ya no tendría Fullbercitos xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon: "**_ Ahuevis" jajajajajaja muero con esto xD claro, todos estamos en el team Silver Pro-Fullbercitos A,A7

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ ¡Desde luego! Yo le daré re-blog a todo *o*9 octubre estaría bien, jajajaja aww qué linda, me alegra que te haya gustado y todos estamos con Papi Silver ¡Queremos nietos? ;v9

 _ **WaterJuvia:**_ No debería decir esto, pero me gusta hacer sufrir a Gray, aunque no mataría a Juvia para eso, sería muy cruel, pero por lo menos que pase el susto A,A ¡Todo queremos Fullbercitos!

¡Gracias por leer!

—Lightkey27


	8. Té y Café

Gruvia month

08-Coffee and tea - Té y Café

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mahsima.

N/A: Pues sólo me queda agradecer el apoyo recibido y pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas que puedan llagar a encontrar aquí.

.

.

.

—¿Creen que debamos interferir?—preguntaba una peli azabache mientras desde su cómodo columpio se balanceaba y tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café dando un vistazo a la tierra, específicamente a dos personas y analizaba la situación sintiendo pena por Gray.

—¡¿Por qué no la besaste bastardo?! —Gritó mientras escupía la bebida que ingería —¡Ella lo estaba esperando! —Se golpeó la frente con una mano lamentando la ignorancia y falta de valentía del aprendiz de su madre—Se me hace que este tiene complejo de Jellal—dijo finalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que ese hijo que tengo me dé nietos—comentó amenazante Silver mientras se preparaba para lanzar una lanza de energía, directo al trasero de Gray, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—¡Silver Fullbuster, no tienes derecho de lastimar a nuestro hijo! —regañó con vehemencia y servía un poco de café para su esposo—Aunque sea un lento y despistado—dijo en voz baja—¡Por Dios hasta Natsu está más adelantado en su relación con la rubia! —dejó salir de repente y sintiéndose avergonzada con sus palabras recibiendo la mirada de Silver quien la veía con una ceja levantada divirtiéndose por la reacción de su esposa—Lo siento querido, pero a veces sólo desearía no haberlo dejado tan temprano, aún tiene mucho que aprender—secándose las falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo le entregó una taza humeante a su marido y tomó una para ella.

—Gray es un poco lento, es cierto, pero no lo subestimen, seguro que ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y tiene algo en mente—comentó Ur desde la mesa de reuniones donde se encontraban las cuatros almas vigilando a la pareja que denominaron "Gruvia"

—Yo sólo quiero Fullbercitos—dijo Silver en un puchero.

—Tío Silver, mamá tiene razón, debemos dejar que ese idiota piense en algo, sino lo hace actuaremos—dijo con una sonrisa que Silver no tardó en imitar, ambas reflejaban la malicia de sus planes.

—¡Miren! ¡Parece que va a hacer algo! —anunció Mika viendo a su hijo con la peliazul —¡¿Es en serio?! Necesito un respiro, Silver, cariño, por favor sírveme otra taza de café, este será un día largo.

.

.

.

La vista que observaba la peli azul era indescriptible, jamás en su vida había apreciado tal paisaje, las flores parecían crear un camino que ella y su amado debían atravesar, como una boda inesperada, pero la que siempre soñó, era tan irreal que no supo cuándo, pero comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el peli negro al percatare de su estado, quizás no fue buena idea llevarla a ese lugar, quizás era alérgica a los flores, o al polen, y él no lo sabía, como nunca la escucha, quizás…

—Gray-sama—lo llamó tomando su mano— Esto es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por Juvia, ella está muy feliz— _pero no más que yo_ pensó él, pero no informó, por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y no quería arruinarlo, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo.

—¿Te parece si comemos? No he almorzado y…¡Por supuesto! Juvia preparó algunos bocadillos, pero no sabía que estarían en un lugar como este, ella siente que no es la comida adecuada.

—No seas tonta, la comida que prepares estará deliciosa dónde sea—comentó, teniendo en cuenta el rubor que adornó el rostro de la peli azul, e ignorando el suyo, no era un hombre de hacer cumplidos, pero se esforzaría por ella, aunque la vergüenza le ganara en el pasado, esta vez sería diferente.

Ya se lo había dicho el espíritu celestial de Lucy, en aquella ocasión cuando debían luchar en la pista de baile, esa era la batalla que más le ha costado afrontar, no sólo por la vergüenza, sino porque eventualmente se rindió. De no haber sido por la insistencia de Cáncer, estaba más que seguro de que le hubiera fallado a Lucy, a sus amigos, a Juvia.

Porque aunque para los demás él era un insensible, y desgraciado, con ella, no había nadie en este mundo que lo entendiera más que Juvia.

—Gray-sama vamos—invitó mientras le tomaba la mano y lo guía por el sendero de flores, a pesar de no tener conocimiento del lugar, sabía perfectamente por dónde moverse, se encontraban subiendo una cima donde había un árbol de cerezos, deslumbrante con todos aquellos pétalos, esperando por ellos.

—¿Le parece si comemos aquí? La vista es perfecta hacia el ocaso, en verdad que es un lugar muy lindo ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarlo? —pregunto inocentemente mientras comenzaba a sacar los alimentos de la canasta y se sentaba en el pasto, habiendo ya tendido una manta para ello.

—Fue idea de Evergreen, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido contigo, así que me pidió que te trajera aquí, decía estar segura de que te encantaría, y al parecer acertó.

 _¡Noooooooooo!_

Gritaron desde el cielo y en algún lugar en la tierra, estaba confirmado, Gray Fullbuster había vaciado su nivel de romanticismo cuando vino al mundo.

Las tazas de café en el cielo estaban en el suelo, pues en un ataque de ira Silver lanzó lejos la mesa donde estaban.

Las almas de Cupido de Erza, Mirajane y Cana estaban hechos trizas, cómo era posible que con tales palabras matara un momento, pero callaron al escuchar la risa de Juvia, quizás aún no estaba arruinado del todo.

—¡Hey! ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó con tono divertido intentando parecer serio, pero verla sonreír le quitaba el enojo a cualquiera.

—Gray-sama sí que es un tonto—dijo entre risas recibiendo la mirada de confusión por parte del muchacho. ¿Debía enojarse o sorprenderse por lo dicho por la peli azul?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Juvia no se lo dirá, hasta que estén casados ¿Quiere un poco de té? —respondió evadiendo el tema y sirviendo en un par de tazas un poco de té de manzanillas.

 _¡Bien dicho!_

Se escuchó decir desde la gran bóveda que estaba sobre ellos y también por parte de las espías que se encargaban de que todo fuera en orden.

—¿Qué el té de manzanillas no da sueño—comentó Cana tras pensar un poco en lo ocurrido.

—Ara, ara pero eso no importa, si se duermen podremos tomar fotografías—dijo sonriente Mirajane, sacando su lácrima de comunicación y deslizando su dedo hasta llegar a la cámara —Será muy divertido.

 _Tenlo por seguro_

Aseguraron el par de magas que las acompañaban y una peli azabache desde su columpio.

Y tal como la maga de cartas había pre dicho, luego de comer, Gray y Juvia terminaron durmiendo bajo el árbol donde se encontraban, sin darse cuenta, abrazados mutuamente, y por supuesto esta oportunidad no iba a ser desaprovechada ni por las tres espías que tenía la pareja, ni en el otro mundo.

Gray no estaba aún dormido, se quedó contemplando a aquella mujer que hace un par de horas le había hecho pasar por uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

—Por Dios Juvia, creo que te amo—susurró a una profundamente dormida Juvia que de seguro estaba soñando con treinta Fullburcitos para su amado.

…

 _Lo que una taza de té invoca, el café lo provoca._

…

.

.

.

¡Hola! No intenten buscar significado a esa última frase, no lo tiene xD

¿Saben por qué Gray arruinó el momento? ¿Lo saben? Díganme que piensan OwO

-Capítulo corto, lo sé TwT-

Awww me encanta trabajar con el escuadrón de Gruvia, desde el más allá ellos son shippers a lo grande 7u7r

Les agradezco una vez más por acompañarme en esta historia, ya hoy se cumple una semana desde que comencé el reto y si no fuera por sus comentarios hace mucho que habría dejado mi racha de invicta al momento de subir los capítulos, pero sé que hay personitas –almas del cielo*o*- que leen esta historia y no me gustaría defraudarlas

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Ahora…

 _ **¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ jajajaja me alegra que lo encontraras divertido, yo también me divertí escribiendo esa parte xDBueno, yo puse Fullbercitos, pero creo que eso se asemeja más a la pronunciación, así que Fullburcitos está mejor ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ jajajaja tus amables e inmortales palabras me dan vida OwO9 –recibe el abrazo psicológico- gracias por leer nwn

 _ **Lady-werempire:**_ Cuenta conmigo para ello nwn estaba pensando en ello, pero creo que por lo que hice en este capítulo, eso podría cambiar.

¡Gracias por leer!

—LightKey27


	9. Autofoto

Gruvia month

09-Selfie – Autofoto

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Es Fullburcitos, no Fullbercitos (?

.

.

.

Se dice que al cielo van aquellas almas que tuvieron una vida con moral y ética, quienes gozaban del privilegio de estar en aquel lugar se decían que eran personas a quienes les fue injustamente arrebatada la vida o murieron en el nombre de la justicia o incluso si se sacrificaron por alguien, las personas que residían, por el resto de la eternidad, fueron juzgadas por sus actos en la tierra.

—¡Jajajaja esta sí que es buena!—reía a carcajadas el Fullbuster mayor mientras sostenía en sus manos, un aparato novedoso para él, pero según Urtear está de moda en la tierra, se trataba de una lácrima de comunicación que tenía una cámara incorporada que permitía tomar ilimitada cantidad de fotos, pues al ser un objeto mágico este extendía su memoria interna hasta donde fuera necesario.

Los avances de la tecnología llegan hasta el cielo, donde las almas son libres de hacer lo que quieran, como se ha mostrado.

—¡Mika, querida, ven a ver esto! —decía divertido llamando a su esposa que estaba teniendo una conversación con Ur, pero la detuvo al escuchar a su esposo llamándola.

—Me sigues contando después Ur, creo que Silver quiere que vea algo—dijo disculpándose por la interrupción y levantándose para saber por qué su esposo la llamaba con tanto entusiasmo.

—Yo también iré, presiento que me divertiré con lo que tenga que decirte—dijo la maga de hielo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Silver, muy entretenido, pasando imagen tras imagen en aquel dispositivo, pero antes de ir Mika y Ur se detuvieron a hablar con Urtear que parecía algo enfadada.

—¿Qué sucede hija? —las mejillas infladas de la joven Milkovich intentaban demostrar su enojo y cuando su madre le preguntó el motivo, aprovechó para desahogarse.

—¡Es tío Silver! ¡No me quiere devolver mi lácrima de comunicación! —dijo quejándose —Es una lástima que sea familia—comentó amenazante al verse despojada de su posesión.

—¿Y por qué se lo has dado? —cuestionó Mika a quien Urtear veía como su segunda madre.

—Es que le tomé unas fotos a Gray y tío Silver me pidió verlas pero ahora no se despega de él ¡Ayúdenme! —suplicó desesperada, ambas madres se miraron a los ojos y asintieron a la vez, siendo señal de que pensaban en lo mismo.

—Iremos a ver las fotos y te lo regresaremos en cuanto podamos—dijo Ur mientras caminaba acompañada de Mika hacia el Fullbuster.

—Nos tardaremos con él ¿cierto? —susurró la madre del peli azabache una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que Urtear no las escuchara.

—¡Oh y también hay vídeos! —exclamó Silver cuando ella acababan de llegar a su lado.

—Sí, así es—le contestó Ur mientras le arrebataba el aparato a Silver y volvía al inicio para ver las fotos desde la primera sin poder soportar las ganas de reírse.

—¡Mika ven! —invitó alegremente a la madre del muchacho quien, intentando disimular, comenzó a reírse de su hijo.

—Quién diría que Gray es así de posesivo cuando duerme—comentó Ur deslizando el dedo para pasar a la siguiente.

—Tan calladito se lo tenía—respondió Mika.

—No debí llamarlas—susurro Silver quien ahora debía esperar a que las mujeres terminaran de ver las fotografías.

.

.

.

—¡Pero qué adorables son! —decía Cana en forma de burla al ver al gruvia dormido felizmente bajo aquél árbol—Toma varias fotos Mira, esto vale oro.

—Ara, ara a los chicos del gremio les va a encantar ver esto—decía la fotógrafa mientras se colocaba en varios ángulos para capturar ese momento.

Y es que Gray dormía plácidamente rodeando con sus brazos a Juvia, mientras que esta apoyaba sus delicadas manos sobre uno de sus brazos, porque el otro, estaba un poco más arriba de su cintura, justo en su pecho, apretándolo como si su vida dependiera de su agarre.

—¡Oh mira se está moviendo! —susurró Cana y tras ello Gray colocó una pierna, abriéndose paso entre las de Juvia.

—Ehhhh Sí que es un pervertido—dijo la morena con una mano sobre sus labios y mirada pícara.

—P-Por qué son tan sin vergüenzas—tartamudeaba Titania ante las acciones, inconscientes, de sus amigos.

—Ara, pero qué inocente eres Erza—exclamaba Mirajane mientras seguía en su labor —Parecen recién casados—añadió la albina, con una mano en su mejilla feliz por sus compañeros.

—Ehhh lástima que Gray sea un idiota—algo pasada de tragos Cana se sentó al lado de la pareja, que aún dormía, y se quedó mirándolos con atención —¿Por qué los hombres son tan complicados? —Preguntó para luego tomar un trago de su botella de licor

—La verdad es que cuando lo escuché decir lo de Evergreen me alegré mucho por Elfman, ellos parecen haber avanzado en su relación y ella así lo demuestra—comentó Mirajane.

—Pero no creo que cuando estés con la chica que te gusta debas elogiar a otra, simplemente no es el momento—decía Cana con cierto enojo en sus palabras —En verdad no sé como Juvia puede soportar tanto—añadió sin quitar su vista de ellos.

—Se llama amor Cana—dijo sonriente la mayor de los Strauss —Juvia entiende perfectamente el concepto de que si perseveras alcanzas—añadió —¿No es así Erza? —al ver que su amiga pelirroja no participaba en la conversación decidió incluirla. La de cabellos escarlatas, al igual que Cana, se quedó mirando fijamente a sus amigos dormidos.

—Así es, en verdad quisiera tener las agallas de Juvia para decir todos los días lo que siento—dijo en forma nostálgica Titania mientras tomaba asiento, al otro lado de la pareja.

—Lo dices por Jellal ¿cierto? —Preguntó Mirajane tomando un par de fotos más a la nueva pose que habían adoptado —¿Qué sucedió hoy? Vi que cuando entraron al gremio tuvieron un tiempo a solas gracias a Meredy—comentó con picardía logrando que la joven tiñera su rostro al mismo nivel que su cabello.

—E-Eso fue…

—Ella intentó decírselo claramente, pero ya sabes cómo es Jellal, le dije a Meredy que lo entrenara, pero nadie puede con esa culpa que lleva en sus hombros, el pobre se lamenta por todo lo que hizo, pero no entiende que está perdonado—y dando un sorbo más acabó con su bebida la hija de Gildarts para, seguidamente, sacar otra de su bolsa.

Mirajane sentía algo de impotencia por su amiga, sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada del ex mago santo al igual que sabía el complejo de mártir que éste tenía.

—No te preocupes Erza, sé que todo se resolverá con ustedes—dijo mostrándole apoyo a su amiga con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por igual.

—Ojalá Mira—susurró.

—¿Cuándo creen que despierten? —preguntó Cana, pues ya llevaban varias horas dormidos, incluso ya era de noche y próximo a ser el siguiente día.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que les importe—respondió Erza con una sonrisa en su rostro, hablar con sus amigas le había servido de mucho.

—Mirajane, tomémonos una selfie antes de que despierten—la maga de cartas estaba al lado de la pareja sonriente hacia la cámara—¡Tú también Erza! —y sin poder negarse Titania fue tomada entre los brazos de la morena mientras Mirajane estiraba el brazo para sacar una foto.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la amante del licor —Qué buenas amigas somos, Juvia estará feliz con todo este material—comentó mientras se retiraban del lugar.

—Ara, ara no puedo esperar por ver su reacción—la albina estaba revisando el álbum de fotos que había creado, no es por presumir, pero cada foto salió perfecta.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido—le comentó a la morena mientras miraba a la maga de re-equipamiento y sin decir palabras ambas coincidieron con sus pensamientos.

 _Los próximos serán ellos_

.

.

.

Por increíble que parezca Gray y Juvia no se despertaron hasta el día siguiente, y eso fue porque la alarma de la lácrima de Gray comenzó a sonar indicándole que era hora de la medicación de Juvia. Le tomó un tiempo recordar donde estaban, pero la peli azul a su lado se encargó de recordárselo, se sorprendió a sí mismo en una posición muy comprometedora con ella, así que con el rostro encendido, se zafó rápidamente antes de que alguien los viera y la iba a despertar, pero se detuvo al verla dormir, se veía muy adorable y el cansancio era notorio en sus ojos que albergaban un par de ojeras, debido a la enfermedad, sin poder resistirse tomó su lácrima y sacó una foto de ella en ese estado

Y eso sólo fue el comienzo.

Cuando vio la foto no fue de su total agrado —Le falta algo—se dijo a sí mismo mirando a la maga nuevamente —Eso es—susurró al saber de qué se trataba. Se colocó al lado de ella y estiró el brazo para tomar una auto foto, le divertía mucho la situación y esperaba no despertarla en la pequeña sesión de fotografías que había hecho.

Pasado varios minutos recordó el motivo por el cual se había despertado, así que con mucho cuidado intentó despertar a la joven Lockser.

—Juvia despierta, debes tomar tu medicina—y sin decir más la muchacha despertó de forma inmediata, con un arranque de energía poderoso, mirando a ambos lados para buscar la voz que la había lamado.

—Ahh~~ ser despertada por Gray-sama en las mañanas es todo lo que Juvia ha soñado—con las manos en su rostro comenzó a soñar despierta murmurando cosas incomprensibles para el Fullbuster, quien con un leve sonrojo, la hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Vamos, levántate, debe seguir las instrucciones de Polyushka si quieres recuperarte por completo, andando—y con la canasta en una mano y el brazo de Juvia en el otro dejaron atrás al bello jardín donde habían pasado la noche.

.

.

.

Ya en casa, y luego de tomar su respectiva medicación, la peliazul se encontraba en el sofá del Fullbuster, tras haberse dado un baño y preparado el desayuno, esperando para poder comer junto a su amado, pero se percató de la lácrima que estaba en la mesa de centro.

—J-Juvia no debe revisarlo—se decía a sí misma, resistiendo las ganas de ver en la lacrima de su amado —Juvia debe conformarse con esto—sacó su lacrima del bolsillo de su traje y luego de desbloquearlo buscó la galería para deleitarse con las imágenes en ella.

—Juvia no pudo resistir a tomarse una selfie con Gray-sama durmiendo ¡Se veía tan lindo! —y con una cara de felicidad, y una que otra fantasía, esperó pacientemente por el Fullbuster para comer.

—Juvia te ama Gray-sama—dijo a medida que veía las fotos

…

—Te amo Juvia—dijo el peli azabache mientras recostaba sus manos en la pared de la ducha del baño, no era de tardarse al momento de asearse, pero una lluvia de pensamientos invadieron su mente y lo llevaron a conclusión, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Pues así culmina el día nueve "Selfie" quise darle un toque diferente y a la vez uno que encajara con el hilo de la historia, pues varias ideas cruzaron mi mente, pero no podía aplicarlas D:

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado nwn agradezco también el que lo lean, que le hayan dado fav y follow también :'D me hacen muy feliz, agradezco los reviews recibido que me motivan a seguir escribiendo ¡Las amo personitas! Así que

 _ **¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ jajajaja me alegra que te gustara su participación, creo que los usaré más seguido, como ya habrás notado xD todos esperamos a los Fullburcitos del gruvia. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Ow, sabía que podía a llegar haber un mal entendido, es que yo no me supe explicar, espero que lo hayas podido entender con la aclaración implícita que hice :D y como ves el trío espía sí lo escuchó. ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Zona de amistad

Gruvia month

10-Friendzone-Zona de amistad

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de fairyTail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

N/A: _**#CampañaProFullburcitos**_ –Liderada por Papi-Silver 7w7r-

.

.

.

A tempranas horas del día una peli azul, luego de varios días de cuidado y atenciones, a cargo del Fullbuster, se encontraba en la cocina de la casa del mago de hielo preparando el desayuno, para luego ir a la recámara a degustarlo, pues Gray le había dado la confianza suficiente para ello, en el tiempo que había estado en reposo recibió la visita de sus amigos del gremio de las hadas, Fairy Tail, pero entre todas las visitas hubo una que no se esperaba, y mucho menos para hablar del tema que mencionó.

—¿G-Gajel-kun? —preguntaba intentando asimilar lo dicho por la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, Levy Mcgarden, la maga de escritura sólida y miembro del equipo "Shadow gear".

—A-Así es—susurró tímidamente con temor a la reacción que la joven Lockser pudiera tener, había sido muy difícil confiarle a alguien aquella información, ni siquiera con Lucy se había atrevido a hablar sobre ello, pero aprovecho la cercanía de Juvia con el dragon slayer de hierro para ser aconsejada. Agradecía la privacidad que Gray les había dado al dejarlas solas en la habitación, él sabía, por la cara de la pequeña maga, que querían hablar de cosas de mujeres, así que se fue hacia el gremio, no sin antes dejarle la debida medicación a Juvia, intentó despedirse de manera diferente, pues ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos, sabía que debía hacer algo al respecto.

Pero era tan difícil.

—Nos vemos luego—dijo secamente tomando su chaqueta y abriendo la puerta para dirigirse al gremio.

Muy difícil.

—¿Está enojado? —preguntó Levy confusa ante la despedida de Gray, pero Juvia sólo reía.

—Gray-sama es muy tímido aunque no lo crea Levy-san—añadió sonriente —Ahora ¿Con que Gajeel-kun, eh? —le dijo de manera pícara logrando ruborizar a más no poder a la pequeña maga.

—Juvia está feliz de que Gajeel-kun tenga a alguien como Levy-san en su vida.

—G-Gracias, supongo, pero no todo es color de rosa, he intentado miles de veces acercarme de manera romántica a él, pero ese gran idiota—y sin saber cuándo, Levy estaba estrujando una de las almohadas de la cama donde se encontraba Juvia, quien veía divertida la situación.

—Es cierto que Gajeel-kun puede ser algo complicado, pero Juvia cree que Levy-san es la indicada—le dijo sonriente y dando un salto de su cama —¡Esa será la misión de Juvia el día de hoy! —declaró con una pose heroica asustando a la joven Mcgarden por la repentina declaración —Pero primero tomará su medicina o Gray-sama se enojará—tomó el vaso, con la mezcla y la bebió con tranquilidad —¡Vamos Levy-san, debemos ir al gremio y aclarar esto de una buena vez! —la tomó del brazo, pero la maga de escritura sólida, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga se resistió a ir.

—¿Qué ocurre Levy-san? —Se acercó hacia la sonrojada peli azul que hacía lo posible por no llorar —¿Acaso Juvia dijo algo indebido? —le preocupaba el estado de su amiga, quizás la ofendió de alguna forma.

—N-No lo entiendes—tartamudeó en un sollozo —G-Gajeel no me ve como una mujer—y sin poder resistir la acumulación de líquido en sus ojos comenzó a llorar —Me ve como una niña a la que hay que cuidar, de hecho creo que le molesta mi presencia, siempre que intento acercarme se pone de mal humor y me evita—llevando las manos a su rostro la peliazul sólo podía seguir desahogándose con su amiga, quien la compadecía, por el mal entendido.

Ella conocía a Gajeel mejor que nadie en Fairy Tail y debido a la confesión de Levy, ahora sabía que era correspondida. El Redfox no sabía cómo lidiar con asuntos amorosos, así que prefería evitarlos, sin embargo no se daba cuenta del daño que hacía a los demás, en esta ocasión específicamente a la pequeña maga que lloraba a su lado.

—No te preocupes Levy-san, Juvia se asegurará de que todo salga bien— _pero no podrá hacerlo sola. ¿A quién debería pedir ayuda Juvia?_ No se le ocurría una buena opción, que fuese discreta y que estuviera dispuesta a ayudar, pensó en solicitarle ayuda a Erza, pero desde algunos días la veía algo distraída y por consejo de Cana y Mirajane no intervino, al parecer esas dos tramaban algo, sin embargo ahora tenía a una amiga en problemas y era su deber ayudar. Pensó incluso en Lucy, ella sería de mucha ayuda, es muy inteligente, pero recordó que el día que la visitó, junto a Natsu, se iban de misión por dos semanas, de repente pensó en alguien más, alguien discreto y con quien siempre podría contar para ayudar a sus amigos del gremio.

—Vamos Levy-san, debemos encargarnos de sacarte de la _Friend zone_ —le dijo intentando darle ánimo, pero al parecer la había dejado algo confundida.

Con todos sus conocimientos extraídos de los libros que con tanto entusiasmo lee, Levy McGarden desconocía el término usado por la maga de agua ¿ _Friendzone? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y cuándo llegó allí?_

—No sé a qué te refieres Juvia—confesó finalmente en busca de una explicación, nunca le había gustado quedarse con la duda ante un enigma.

—Ehhh bueno, Gray-sama le trajo algunas revistas a Juvia y en ella hablaban de la _Friendzone_ que es cuando la persona a la que le gusta no te ve más que un amigo, pero no te preocupes Levy-san, Juvia te sacará de allí, con ayuda de Gray-sama—y sin decir más la tomó del brazo y fueron al gremio.

—¡¿Cómo que con la ayuda de Gray?! —gritó la maga mientras era arrastrada por la joven Lockser hacia el gremio.

….

—¿Qué sucede Cana? ¿Hace rato que te veo con esa botella? —preguntó la menor de los Strauss mientras recogía los platos sucios de la mesa adjunta a la de la hija de Gildarts.

—Es sólo que sentí, algún tipo de perturbación en el universo, como si algún desastre se aproximara—comentó mirando atentamente su botella de licor—Bueno, deben ser cosas mías—dijo restándole importancia.

Lo que la maga de cartas no sabía, era que su predicción estaba por ser cierta.

—¡Buenas tardes!—saludó la maga de agua alegremente, mientras traía a su lado a una mareada Levy.

—¡Juvia qué bueno verte por acá! —Saludó Lisanna a su amiga —Iba a ir a visitarte esta tarde, pero me alegra que ya estés mejor.

—No se preocupe Lisanna-san, Juvia agradece su preocupación, pero ella se encuentra mejor ¿Ha visto a Gray-sama? —preguntó dejando el tema de su enfermedad atrás.

—Sí, está por allá—señaló e inmediatamente la peliazul, junto con Levy, se dirigieron hacia él, quien hablaba, algo incómodo al parecer, con Elfman, Jet y Droy y tras escuchar cómo una voz melodiosa lo llamaba buscó el origen.

—¡Juvia! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en reposo! —demandó alarmado por verla en el gremio desde que estuvo mal.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia se siente mejor y se tomó sus medicinas—dijo con tranquilidad, el peli azabache no se había percatado de que Levy también estaba allí hasta que los miembros de Shadow gear fueron a hablarle entreteniéndola un rato.

—Bueno de todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con su típica voz fría.

—¡Oh! Juvia esperaba que Gray-sama le pudiera ayudar con un asunto—comentó jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente, esperaba que pudiera contar con su apoyo con respecto a Levy.

Pero Gray no pensaba en lo mismo.

 _Juvia esperaba que Gray-sama le pudiera ayudar con un asunto_

 _Le pudiera ayudar con una confesión_

 _Le pudiera ayudar a contraer matrimonio_

 _Le pudiera ayudar a tener hijos_

Sacudió su cabeza ante la ridiculez de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que Juvia aún esperaba respuesta.

—¿De qué se trata? —aceptó finalmente recibiendo un pequeño _"¡Sí!"_ de celebración por parte de la maga de agua.

—Juvia y Gray-sama tienen la misión de romper la friendzone en la que cree estar Levy-san.

—¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Con Gajeel? —preguntó en tono divertido asombrando a Juvia quien ante la sorpresa llevó sus manos a su boca.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Es muy evidente, además de que Jet y Droy estaban comentándome algo al respecto—informó ruborizado al recordar el tema de conversación que estaba sosteniendo con esos dos.

— _Gray hemos notado que tú y Juvia…bueno que tú y Juvia han dado un gran avance en su relación y queríamos saber si nos podrías ayudar con Levy_ — _El mago de hielo casi escupe su cerveza ante lo que había escuchado_.

 _¿Qué Juvia y él habían tenido un gran avance?_

 _Bueno no es por presumir, pero hasta él se había percatado de ello._

— _Sucede que al parecer Levy está interesada en alguien más_ — _ambos chicos se miraron para darse ánimos_ — _Pero no sabemos quién es_ — _"Qué idiotas" pensó Gray, hasta él se había dado cuenta de que aquella persona era Gajeel._

— _Y queremos que tú, Gray, nos aconsejes acerca de cómo conquistarla, al menos uno de nosotros tendrá éxito en ello_ — _o ninguno, pensó Gray, por más que sus sentimientos fueran nobles, estaba de más decir que Levy estaba enamorada profundamente de Gajeel, aunque no lo mostrara tan abiertamente, como cierta maga de agua._

— _Escuchen muchachos, no creo serles de ayuda, pero si quieren tanto a Levy ¿No les basta con que ella sea feliz junto a la persona que eligió?_ _—sintiéndose avergonzados, ambos magos aceptaron la realidad y decidieron apoyar a la maga de escritura sólida en su relación, sea con quien sea, después de todo ya estaban acostumbrados a vivir en la zona de amistad. Luego de decir eso escuchó cómo lo llamaban._

—Así que Jet-san y Droy-san están en esa situación—dijo asimilando la información la maga de agua —Juvia lo siente por ellos, pero ella cree en el amor de Levy hacia Gajeel-kun y viceversa y los ayudará—declaró motivada.

Ella siempre quiere ayudar a sus amigos.

—Juvia—la llamó, no creía lo que iba a decir, pero reunió el valor para decirlo.

—Diga Gray-sama—respondió ella amablemente.

—T-Te –a-amo—tartamudeó en voz audible sólo para la maga de la manera más torpe existente, ruborizado y con ganas de morirse por tan patética declaración.

—¡Gray-sama! —dijo ella en un pequeño grito de asombro

—¡Juvia es tan feliz! —dijo para luego lanzarse sobre sus brazos y ser atrapada por el mago de hielo.

—Los enviamos tanto—lloraban cómicamente Jet y Droy viendo a la pareja interactuar.

—Ya, ya tengan —Mirajane les sirvió una bebida a cada uno—Cortesía del gremio—dijo sonriente y ellos agradecieron, con el corazón destrozado.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno no sabía cómo desarrollar este día, es decir ¿El gruvia en la friendzone? nope, pero Sasha -en wattpad- me dio una idea de cómo llevarlo-gracias Sasha OwO- No creí que terminaría usando a Jet y Droy, pero vamos, ellos son el mejor ejemplo de friendzone en FT xD bueno al final resultó esto, espero me disculpen las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar, les agradezco por leer nwn

 _ **¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ jajajajaja es de mis favoritos hasta ahora xD jajaja el escuadrón del cielo sabe 7u7r ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ ¡Me alegra tanto que contemos con más autores! Ya tengo varias palabras anotadas, por ahí nos ponemos en contacto para discutirlas ¡Dios! Me alegra ayudar en el Jerza month, también estoy ashudando en otro ship month, pero eso es más en wattpad xD ¡Gracias por leer!

-Lightkey27


	11. Guardería

Gruvia month

11-Nursery-Guardería

Por: Lighkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

¿Han escuchado decir que los niños son como ángeles? Quizás eso sea verdad, pero lo cierto es que por más que lo intente Gray Fullbuster no puede lidiar con ellos. Cuando decidió ayudar a Juvia no creyó que terminaría en esta situación, como niñera, de media docena de niños, pero a decir verdad ellos no se lo ponían fácil, especialmente uno.

—Gray-sama no ponga esa cara, son sólo niños—decía la joven Lockser mientras le limpiaba el rostro al mago de hielo, luego de que uno de los niños le lanzara su pintura del taller de arte. Gruñó molesto, estaba seguro de que a ese niño no le agradaba, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué, solamente cruzó el umbral de la puerta y terminó bañado en colorante.

—Ese mocoso no me agrada—demandó de brazos cruzados buscando al infante que le había jugado la broma y tras haberlo localizado lo miró atentamente, desafiándolo, y para sorpresa del mago de Fairy Tail, este lo devolvió la mirada, con la misma intensidad.

 _Esto es guerra_

—Juvia está segura de que Kai-kun no lo hizo de maldad, además recuerde Gray-sama que estamos aquí para ayudar a Levy-san y a Gajeel-kun en su función—susurró esa última parte, debía recordarse eso antes de entrar en pelea con un niño de seis años, pero por alguna razón sabía que no iba a llevarse bien con él.

Una vez terminada la labor de limpiar el rostro de Gray, Juvia se levantó y se dirigió hacia los niños, que atentamente la escuchaban, Gray caminaba a su lado y entonces lo vio.

Ese tal Kai-kun estaba mirando embelesado a Juvia, no despegaba su vista de ella.

 _Rival de amor_

No era posible que tan sólo ayer se hubiese confesado y ya tenía a alguien que quería ganar el amor de Juvia

 _¡No lo permitiría!_

—Juvia-nee-san ¿Puedes cargarme? —preguntó el infante de cabellos oscuros mientras extendía los brazos y la Lockser, con mucho cuidado, lo levantó llevándolo hasta su pecho y prosiguió hablando.

—Gajeel-kun y Levy-san cantarán para ustedes hoy, Juvia espera que la función sea de su agrado—les dijo sonriente mientras abrazaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

Lástima que no fuese consciente de la batalla que se estaba dando tras ella, Gray no dejaba de mirar con odio al niño y este tampoco se dejaba intimidar, llegando incluso a abrazar más fuerte a Juvia provocando un acercamiento inevitable con sus pechos.

 _Sus pechos_

 _Su Juvia_

 _Suya_

—Maldito mocoso—susurró Gray intentando contener las ganas de congelar a Kai, sólo se lo impedía el hecho de que estuviese con Juvia.

—¿Dijo algo Gray-sama? —había escuchado la voz de él, pero no fue capaz de descifrar lo que dijo.

—Ehhh, bueno sí, me preguntaba desde cuando conoces esta guardería, llevo viviendo en Magnolia varios años y nunca me había percatado de ella.

—¡Oh! Juvia lamenta no haberle comentado, lo cierto es que Gajeel-kun y Juvia son los encargados de este lugar, cuando decidimos unirnos a Fairy Tail teníamos en mente ayudar a los más indefensos, como podrá ver, así que fuimos a muchas misiones de las cuales ahorrábamos dinero para comprar todo lo necesario, Gajeel-kun estaba muy entusiasmado, porque los podría deleitar con su música y…—fue callada al recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de uno de los recién llegados.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables más de la cuenta mujer? —vestido con un elegante traje blanco y utilizando unos lentes, para marcar el estilo, Gajeel Redfox con una guitarra en sus manos, había llegado acompañado por Levy quien venía enfundada en una chaqueta que solamente dejaba ver parte de sus piernas.

—¡Gajeel-kun, no seas malo con Juvia! —se quejó infantilmente, Gray podía entender, en parte, por qué se llevaba tan bien con los niños.

—¡Gajeel-san! —gritaron los pequeños emocionados corriendo a su alrededor, el Redfox, con una sonrisa de victoria, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Ya le dieron una paliza a ese chico? —preguntó señalando a Gray.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó este con asombro al enterarse de quien estaba detrás de los atentados cometidos contra su persona.

—No lo hemos hecho, porque a Juvia-nee-san no le gusta que peleemos—comentó uno haciendo que Gajeel mirara con enojo, fingido a la mencionada, quien inflaba sus mejillas demostrando no estar de acuerdo con los consejos que Gajeel daba a los infantes.

—¡Yo sí lo hice! ¡Es un tonto tal y como dijiste Gajeel-nii! —declaró con orgullo Kai-kun mientras se bajaba de los brazos de la peli azul —Defenderé a Juvia-nee-san de cualquiera que se le acerque—se golpeó el pecho con orgullo y recibiendo un _"Así se habla ge-hee"_ por parte de Gajeel.

—Gajeel-nii ¿Quién es la señorita que está con usted? ¿Acaso es su novia? —todos los menores dirigieron su mirada atenta a la McGarden, quien se encontraba ruborizada por el comentario escuchado. Gajeel sonrió ante la escena y se acercó a ella.

—No temas enana, son sólo niños, deberías estar familiarizada con ellos—dijo en broma recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la maga de escritura sólida.

—¡Wow! ¡Sí que es bonita!

—Es pequeña como nosotros, me agrada.

—Hacen linda pareja.

Todos esos halagos no hacían más que sonrojar a la peli azul de baja estatura, quien no sabía cómo contestar, hasta que sintió un brazo a su alrededor.

—¡Por supuesto que es hermosa! ¡Además es muy inteligente! Ge-hee—declaró Gajeel con alegría —Les dije que cuando encontrara a la indicada serían los primeros en saberlo—añadió con orgullo.

—G-Gajeel—tartamudeó la McGarden incapaz de reaccionar ante las palabras del pelinegro.

—Juvia me contó que creías que yo te había dejado en la friendzone, así que aquí lo tienes enana, las personas más importantes ante la persona más importante, sólo para quitarte esas tonterías de tu cabeza—dijo sonriente y Levy no pudo más que soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué les dices a los niños que soy un tonto y que me ataquen?! —cuestionó Gray con enfado, matando el momento y recibiendo la mirada petrificante de Gajeel, pues nadie tenía el derecho de interrumpir un momento con su enana.

—Porque eres un idiota—dijo con voz de ultra tumba, aumentando el enojo de Gray.

—¡Gajeel-kun! ¡Juvia ya le ha dicho que no le diga cosas malas a Gray-sama! —defendió la Lockser.

—¡Bah! Sabes que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, además yo tengo razón, este chico es más frío que el hielo, apuesto a que esperó hasta el último momento para confesarse ¡Qué patético! —Gray no podía refutarle nada, tenía razón, había reaccionado ante sus sentimientos cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Juvia. Sintió una mano cálida que apretaba la suya.

—J-Juvia.

—Puede que tenga razón, pero Juvia ama a Gray-sama y no le importa esperar por él—dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

—¿Gray-san es novio de Juvia-nee-san?

—¿Se van a casar?

—¿Tendrán hijos?

—¿Podremos jugar con ellos?

—¿Qué nombres les pondrán?

Juvia, con mucho entusiasmo, contestó cada una de las interrogantes que pudieran tener en aquella guardería, Gray, como el chico tsundere que es, prefirió dejar que ella se encargara de ello.

—Bien es hora de la función—informó Gajeel subiendo al escenario junto a Levy, quien ya despojada de su chaqueta, lucía un hermoso traje.

—Quiero dedicar esta canción a mi enana—y sin decir más, con Levy en una mesa de la primera fila, Gajeel deleitó a los presentes con sus canciones.

.

.

.

—¿Así que por fin te declaraste? Bien hecho—comentó Gajeel una vez terminado su acto mientras Juvia y Levy despedían a los niños quienes estaban siendo recogidos por sus padres —Juvia es una mujer ingenua y tonta, pero es una gran persona, no la lastimes o te las verás conmigo—informó para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando a Gray meditando las palabras del pelinegro.

 _¿Lastimarla?_

 _No más_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este corto relato nwn ¿Ven qué lindo es Gajeel? Bueno xD les agradezco mucho por leer, wow ya vamos en el día 11 ¡Muchas gracias!

—Respuesta a los reviews.

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ jajaja es que sha no tenía caso contenerlo más ¡Qué viva el Gruvia! xD ¡Gracias por leer y darme tu opinión!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ alskdjaskfjdsafñ Sii jajajaja la verdad es que ya venía siendo hora, así que me alegra que te haya gustado.

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ jajajajaja tu abuelita te respalda ¿) en cierta forma me alegra que te gustara nwn ¡Gracias por leer! __

-Lightkey27


	12. Tristeza

Gruvia month

12-Sadness – tristeza

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Disculpen la extensión del capítulo.

.

.

.

Muchas veces hemos sido testigo de un momento alegre, todos y cada uno de nosotros ha experimentado el sentimiento de estar feliz, de reír, de estar contento, pero ¿Cómo podemos saber que estamos felices? Que tenemos ese grano de alegría en nuestras vidas, pues la respuesta es porque hemos experimentado tal dolor, que podemos distinguir aquello que nos hace daño de lo que nos alegra.

Para Juvia Lockser, ser feliz significa estar con sus amigos, con su familia y muy especialmente estar al lado del hombre que ama, Gray Fullbuster, sin embargo no siempre fue así, la idea de fundar su propia guardería nació luego de una pesadilla que tuvo, a menudo las tenía, pero no dejaban que arruinaran su nueva vida, sí, porque desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail estaba segura de que se había convertido en una mejor persona, alguien que sonreía a menudo, alguien que disfrutaba la compañía de las personas a su alrededor, alguien que aprendió a amar. Sin embargo el simple hecho de que más niños estuviesen pasando una situación semejante, o peor, a la de ella le aterraba, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Pero jamás perdonaría a quien hubiese acabado, y destruido de paso, con su sueño, ahora sólo podía ver lo que quedaba de aquel lugar al que había dedicado tanto esfuerzo, por el que había luchado tanto, ya no quedaba nada, sólo el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y no llegó a ser, un refugio para los niños.

—Por qué…—susurró atónita mientras mirada las ruinas del lugar, se encontraba ante la nada absoluta, todo estaba destrozado, deshecho, devastado, se habían encargado de no dejar nada servible, estaba acabado.

¿Quién podría ser tan cruel como para hacer esto?

Y allí estaba de nuevo, aquel par de sentimientos que la habían acompañado por tantos años, el dolor y la tristeza, dolía y dolía mucho.

¿Es que no valía su esfuerzo la pena? Parecía como si alguien estuviese encargado de alejarla de sus metas, de sus proyectos, de dar felicidad.

Caminó entre los escombros, en busca de algo que le dijera que era mentira, que nada de esto estaba sucediendo, pero no fue así, a lo lejos pudo vislumbrar un sobre gris _¿Cómo habrá llegado allí?_ Pues estaba intacto, casi como nuevo. Se dirigió rápidamente a él y lo tomó con su mano, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al hacerlo, ahora dudaba si debía abrirlo o no, miró alrededor y encontró su respuesta.

—Juvia ya no tiene nada que perder—dijo antes de rasgar el sobre y sacar el papel que con tan pocas palabras, la había dejado enmudecida.

 _La lluvia sólo puede traer tristeza a las personas_

Y para su sorpresa, no creía que la carta estuviese equivocada, después de todo, ella es la mujer de la lluvia, silenciosa y depresiva, se quedó estática en el lugar y una vieja conocida volvía a reunirse con ella.

 _La lluvia_

Fría, inerte, deprimente. Así se sentía en ese momento, se estaba dando cuenta que todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que había hecho, no valió la pena. Debería aprender a bloquear a todo aquello que pudiese darle un motivo para sonreír, quizás así se ahorraría el dolor que sentía ahora.

 _Porque si no te importa no puede doler_

Pero era así ¿No es cierto? Cuando más alto estás más te duele la caída, quizás con su sueño estaba hiriendo a alguien y no se percataba de ello, quizás si hubiese prestado atención a su alrededor lo había notado. Pero era demasiado tarde, para todos, incluso para ella. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada ¿Significaba aquello que jamás podría ser feliz? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que

 _Todo volvía a estar mal_

Cayó de rodillas, cansada de soportar ver esa escena, no le importaba ensuciarse su vestido, era lo de menos, y finalmente, llegaron las últimas invitadas a la reunión de sufrimiento, sus lágrimas. No tardaron en correr libremente por su rostro, llevando consigo todo sufrimiento que estuviese albergando dentro de ella, sin embargo parecía no tener fin, cada vez dolía más, intentaba sacar fuerzas de donde ya no había nada.

Abrió los ojos al sentir cómo alguien la abrazaba y se arrodillaba junto a ella, sin importarle ensuciarse o no, la estaba ayudando a no derrumbarse y entonces lo vio.

Ese cabello azabache

Esa piel blanca

Esa espalda tan ancha

—G-Gray-sama—murmuró al darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona que la estaba abrazando y se sorprendió más cuando lo escuchó llorar.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —gritó pesaroso, cuando entró al gremio y vio la inusual calma sabía que algo estaba mal.

.

.

.

— _¿Qué sucedió Mira? Parece como si estuviéramos en un entierro._

— _¡Oh Gray es terrible!_ — _y sin perder tiempo la albina le contó cómo habían encontrado la guardería de Juvia, en la que Gajeel le estaba ayudando, en ruinas y absolutamente destruida, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tan sólo el día anterior estaba allí, jugando con los niños y…_

— _¿Dónde está Juvia?_ — _preguntó inmediatamente, ella no podía enterarse de aquello, no de esa forma._

— _Ya lo sabe, de hecho se encuentra en ese lugar, por favor Gray búscala, debe estar pasándolo muy mal_ — _No era necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió del gremio enseguida sólo para encontrarse con la lluvia que caía sobre Magnolia._

— _Juvia, resiste._

.

.

.

—Juvia quisiera volver a ser aquella mujer a la que no le importaban tanto—susurró dolida —¡Duele Gray-sama, duele mucho saber que ella se esforzó tanto y ahora lo perdió todo! —gritó desconsolada, Gray sólo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte, no podía lidiar con las mujeres y mucho menos con las lágrimas de ellas, pero había descubierto que no soportaba a ver a Juvia triste, se sentía impotente, no se le ocurría nada para ayudarla.

—Juvia—la llamó logrando que el llanto cesara, un poco —Estoy aquí contigo—reafirmó su agarre sobre ella —No importa qué desafío se interponga, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a superarlo—menos mal que ella no podía ver el sonrojo que había nacido en sus mejillas y las lágrimas que estaba derramando —Me tienes a mí, tienes a los chicos, tienes una familia que te apoyará—y como si los hubiera invocado, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaba a su alrededor, los miró con asombro y simplemente dejó que las lágrimas hablaran por ella.

La lluvia deprimente que los golpeaba pasó a ser una llovizna purificadora, llevándose el dolor de este día y regando el sentimiento que luchaba por crecer.

Amistad

—G-gracias Gray-sama—susurró en su oído devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Nadie está bien sólo Juvia, debes darte cuenta que esos días no volverán, estaremos contigo siempre, la felicidad depende de ti y de lo que sea que quieras hacer, pero te recuerdo que ningún miembro de Fairy Tail se da por vencido ante un enemigo, espero que lo entiendas—y finalmente, Gray lo logró, había hecho sonreír a Juvia.

—Juvia te ama Gray-sama, has logrado poner una sonrisa en donde nadie más lo ha hecho, gracias—se separó de él para mirarlo a la cara tras decirle esas palabras, y encontró conmovedor el estado en que lo vio.

—No me hagas decirlo delante de todos, pero sabes que yo siento lo mismo—más de una persona resistió las ganas de golpear a Gray, pero por esta vez lo dejaron pasar, había hecho un buen trabajo hoy.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Por primera vez me alegro de que el relato sea corto, no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi bebé tanto TnT pero por suerte ella tiene a su Gurei-sama que le da apoyo incondicional OwO9 –aunque no le dé una declaración abierta :P- espero que el capítulo les haya gustado nwn ¡Gracias por leer!

-Repuestas a los reviews

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Lo estoy intentando (¿ , pero con este me alegra que no sea tan extenso, los niños pueden ser muy peligrosos ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Disculpa que no sean tan largos, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar si seguía escribiendo las desgracias de Juvia, lamento que mis capítulos te dejen ese sabor de boca TnT Te agradezco por leer ¡Muchas gracias!

-Lightkey27


	13. Héroes y villanos

Gruvia month

13-Heroes and Villain - Héroes y villanos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Se supone que este día debería ser AU, pero ¿en verdad valía la pena desperdiciar este tema con algo que no está relacionado a la historia? Yo no lo creo, por lo que se mantiene en el OU.

.

.

.

En la mañana del día siguiente, luego de una larga noche intentando consolar a Juvia por lo ocurrido con la guardería, Gray se dirigió al lugar del siniestro, no permitiría que esto quedara impune, no mientras ella siguiera llorando, era imperdonable. Le costó mucho dejarla sola, pero esto es algo que él necesitaba investigar por su cuenta, no podría soportar el que Juvia reviviera ese horrible hecho, sin embargo sabía que no podría hacerlo solo, se dirigió al baño, con total decisión, quien sea que cometió ese crimen lo pagaría caro.

Fue por sus ropas, aunque lo hacía más bien por las posibles demandas que pudiese tener el gremio ante su hábito con ellas, además de la reputación del mismo, se colocó sus botas y finalmente su chaqueta, dio una última mirada a la peli azul que yacía en su cama durmiendo, pues estuvo toda la noche en vela lamentándose por lo ocurrido.

—Yo me encargaré de esto—y tras decir eso cerró, con cuidado, la puerta para ir en busca de aliados y sabía perfectamente a quien buscar. Gajeel Redfox. El camino hacia el hogar del dragon slayer no fue largo, dando grandes pasos, motivado a encontrar al responsable, llegó en tiempo record y justo cuando iba a tocar el fornido pelinegro le abrió la puerta.

—Sabía que vendrías, tenemos que hablar—no dijo más nada y lo invitó a entrar era comprensible, era obvio que le había afectado lo de la guardería, puede que más, sin embargo tal como su magia, él se mantenía fuerte y resistente, como el hierro que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría querer destruir la guardería? Sé que al igual que Juvia lo estás pasando mal y…

—Yo estoy bien—dijo secamente —Juvia es realmente la afectada, fue su idea después de todo, yo sólo la apoyé—declaró seriamente, Gray dedujo que no podría hablar libremente del tema con Gajeel, era como un campo minado y debía tener cuidado con lo que decía si no quería hacer explotar a Gajeel.

—Intenté ir a rastrear el olor en la escena del crimen, pero la lluvia se encargó de debilitar los posibles olores, sin embargo creo que puede haber alguna pista entre los escombros—y tras decir eso, se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar —Lily está con la enana, así que sólo somos nosotros dos, no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto, es personal, espero que lo entiendas—por supuesto que lo entendía, lo haría por Juvia y por hacer justicia con lo ocurrido, así fue como salieron de la casa del pelinegro y se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos.

.

.

.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —lo primero que hicieron fue dividirse el terreno para comenzar con la búsqueda, Gajeel hacia el este y Gray hacia el oeste, habían pasado varias horas, pero era inútil, hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada, ninguna pista.

—Esto no es buena señal , quien sea que provocara esto se aseguró de no dejar rastro—dijo Gray al no tener hallazgo alguno.

—Espera—Gajeel se giró repentinamente y comenzó a oler fuertemente —Tenemos compañía—dijo y corrió hacia algunos arbustos en donde parecía, había alguien escondido. Gray no se había percatado de ese hecho hasta que Gajeel reaccionó, inmediatamente comenzó a correr junto el Redfox para capturar al espía.

 _Porque todo delincuente regresa a la escena del crimen tarde o temprano_

—¡Será mejor que no tengas nada que ver con esto o conocerás lo que se siente tener los huesos rotos y no poder gritar de dolor! —amenazó Gajeel mientras perseguía a toda velocidad a el pequeño delincuente. Gray notó que era muy rápido de manera que con su magia de hielo logró que el suelo quedara congelado haciendo resbalar al joven de identidad desconocida, sin embargo también provocó que ambos magos cayeran y resbalaran chocando con el sospechoso.

—M-Maldito cabeza de hielo—decía Gajeel mareado —La próxima vez calcula mejor las cosas—añadió con náuseas.

—Gracias a eso pudimos atraparlo—dijo tomando por la capucha al tipo, logrando que esta cayera y revelara su identidad.

—¡¿Tú?! —gritaron ambos sorprendidos, pero no pudieron enojarse al ver las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

—Lo siento Gajeel-nii—se disculpó el pequeño, ante los dos hombres que lo retenían.

—¿Fuiste tú quien causó el incendio? —preguntó Gray incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían, pero desafortunadamente, era la pura verdad. El pequeño Kai asintió tímidamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, temeroso de las represarías que pudieran tomar contra él.

—N-No quería hacerlo, p-pero me obligaron, t-tenía a mamá secuestrada—sollozaba el pequeño con dificultad al respirar, pues la culpa lo estaban matando —¡No quería herir a Juvia-nee-san! —gritó con su voz ronca por el llanto a todo pulmón, los magos se dirigieron una mirada con la cual confirmaron que pensaban igual. Gray bajó el pequeño y este con le dirigió una mirada confusa —¿N-No van a golpearme? —la inocencia del niño era evidente, sin embargo ahora sentían repugnancia total hacia la persona que lo haya obligado cometer tal acto.

—Escucha Kai—comenzó a hablar Gajeel, intentando no arrancarle las palabras de la boca —Necesitamos saber quién te obligó a hacerlo—el niño presionó sus labios dudoso de hablar o comentar algo al respecto.

—Sabemos que no tuviste otra elección, pero esto que sucedió ha sido muy malo y ha lastimado terriblemente a Juvia ¿Te gusta ver a Juvia llorar? Creo recordar que dijiste que la defenderías de cualquiera que se le acercara—el niño, que tenía sus manos empuñadas, miró con asombro a Gray al ver que recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho —Porque quiero que sepas que yo estoy de tu lado y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño—La mirada de Kai lo decía todo, había juzgado mal a Gray.

—Y-Yo ¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡Pero él tiene a mi mamá atrapada y no me permite verla! —gritó con furia el infante.

—¡Dinos quien es! —reclamaron ambos magos logrando que el pequeño los mirara atentamente —B-Bora-san—susurró con temor. Eso había sido todo, definitivamente ese mago de pacotilla pagaría por lo ocurrido —Salven a mi mamá por favor—rogó la criatura entre lágrimas, conmoviendo a los dos miembros del gremio de las hadas.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos—dijeron con la confianza de que ese Bora recibiría su castigo.

.

.

.

—Es obvio que no tiene la culpa de nada—decía Erza al ver a Kai disfrutar de su paseo en los aires con Happy mientras reía felizmente, antes de ir por Bora los magos decidieron que no era propicio que los acompañara el pequeño, así que fueron al gremio para que esperara allí su regreso.

—No puedo creer que alguien obligara a ese pobre niño a realizar tal barbaridad—añadió Mirajane indignada por lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, Gajeel y Gray ya se están ocupando de ello, sé que harán un buen trabajo—declaró Levy mientras preparaba un batido de kiwi para Kai y para Lily.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? —llevaban varias horas caminando en el bosque, el mago de hielo creía que se habían extraviado, pero decidió abstenerse de preguntar, hasta ahora, luego de que por cuarta vez pasaran por el mismo camino, el mismo árbol y la misma roca.

—Su olor está en esta zona, pero está esparcido, no se concentra en un solo lugar—informó Gajeel alertando el peli azabache ¿Significaba aquello que podría estar en cualquier lugar? No lo sabía, pero debía estar atento.

—¿Conoces a Bora? —preguntó Gajeel de repente.

—Sí, Juvia y yo nos lo encontramos en nuestra primera misión del mes—respondió con tranquilidad.

—Así que fue eso…—susurró Gajeel, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Gray no lo escuchara.

—¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué esto fue porque nos vio juntos? —reclamaba Gray con enfado en su voz, ese idiota lastimó a Juvia sólo por despecho, ahora sí que se las pagaría.

—Ese inútil nunca quiso a Juvia—declaró Gajeel mirando hacia el bosque sin perder la concentración — Cuando estábamos en Phantom lo observaba, nunca la amó, supongo que como el anillo no tuvo efecto en Juvia, fue eso lo que lo llevó a salir con ella, aunque al cabo de un tiempo la dejó—soltó una sonrisa de mala gana —Decía que no soportaba la lluvia que la acompañaba, qué idiota—aquello lo sorprendió ¿Juvia nunca mostró interés en él?

—¿Entonces ella nunca lo amó?

—Ella prefería alejar a las personas de su depresiva Juvia, pero ese bastardo era muy insistente y todo para que al final la dejara, Juvia en verdad…¿Escuchaste eso? —un movimiento rápido salió de entre los árboles que los rodeaban, eran alguna especie de sogas de fuego y se dirigían hacia ellos, pero lograron esquivarlos con facilidad.

—¡Gajeel Redfox! ¡Viejo amigo! —una voz se hizo presente en el lugar y ambos magos la reconocerían donde fuera.

—¡Bora! —gritaron ambos al ver al autor intelectual de aquel crimen.

—Supongo que ese chiquillo no pudo mantener la lengua cerrada, los niños de ahora son tan desobedientes—la sonrisa socarrona que estaba en su cara solo conseguía aumentar el odio de los magos del gremio de las hadas.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Juvia, me las vas a pagar maldito! —gritó Gray, pero detuvo su ataque inmediatamente al ver que el sujeto tenía a una rehén, la madre de Kai de seguro y la utilizaba como escudo.

—Ella es mi garantía contra ustedes, si me lastiman el mocoso se queda sin madre—la mujer intentó gritar, pero la estaba amordazada y de su boca sólo salían ruidos incomprensibles —De manera que, están aquí por Juvia ¿No es cierto?

Estaban acorralados, no podían atacar con la mujer en medio ¿Qué deberían hacer?

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Qué culpa tenían los niños de que Juvia no te ame?! —gritó el alquimista de hielo enojado.

—¡Ella me amaba! —Respondió inmediatamente dejando a la mujer a un lado —¡Yo sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme! ¡Ella sabía que yo iba a volver! Pero cuando volví a verla estabas tú, Gray Fullbuster.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡Ella nunca te quiso! —se acaban de dar cuenta que había descuidado la protección de la señora, así que mientras Gray discutía con Bora, Gajeel aprovechaba para colocarla a salvo.

—¡Nadie rechaza al gran Bora! ¡Todos caen ante él! Y Juvia no es la excepción.

—Se equivoca Bora-san—habló una voz femenina.

—¡Juvia! —gritaron los tres sorprendidos.

—Juvia nunca amó a Bora-san, ni siquiera si utilizaba su anillo en ella, el corazón de Juvia nunca había amado hasta que conoció a Gray-sama.

—P-Pero…

—¡Puede creerse la gran cosa, puede lastimar a Juvia, pero ella nunca perdonará que lastime a quienes ama! ¡Water slicer! —el ataque impactó justo en el dorso de Bora, quien al estar desprevenido lo dejó inmovilizado instantáneamente.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntaron ambos magos alterados.

—Juvia se enteró de lo que ustedes estaban haciendo, así que decidió ayudarlos, Juvia también quería saber quién era el responsable, cuando ella entró al gremio buscando a Gray-sama, Kai-kun le confesó todo, Juvia no podía enojarse con él, es un buen niño—y tras decir eso la peli azul se dirigió hacia la señora con el fin de auxiliarla.

—Kai-kun la está esperando, vamos—la ayudó a levantarse, pero antes de darle su hombro para que se sostuviera, fue hacia donde estaban los magos.

—Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun muchas gracias, Juvia les está enteramente agradecida—los ojos de la joven Lockser comenzaron a acumular lágrimas, lo que incómodo a ambos magos. Ella les ofreció un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Son los héroes de Juvia, ella no llorará, pero tiene un favor que pedirles—miró con desprecio al criminal frente a ella —Juvia recuerda haber dicho que Fairy Tail la había hecho una mejor persona, pero eso no justifica el que usted lleve a cabo semejante acto de crueldad—se giró para ver a la cara a Gajeel y Gray —Por favor denle una paliza a ese tipo por usar a niños inocentes para sus infantiles venganzas—y tras decir eso fue hacia la madre de Kai y la ayudó a sostenerse en pie —Juvia se los encarga y Gray-sama.

—¿Si?

—Juvia te ama—lo dijo tan tranquilamente, como solía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y más porque estaba recibiendo la mirada burlona de Gajeel, pero esta vez sería diferente, lo intentaría.

—Y-Yo también—se aclaró la garganta—También te amo—lo dijo rápidamente que dudaba que ella lo hubiese entendido, pero para su sorpresa le sonrió y se retiró.

—¡Qué bueno eres declarándote!

—¡Cállate! —Respondió avergonzado, era verdad que aquella declaración estuvo del asco, pero a ella le gustó y eso es lo que importa —Mejor encarguémonos de este tipo.

No tuvo que explicar más, todo estaba entendido.

Ambos magos se miraron y una cara de maldad se reflejó en sus rostros.

—Esta nos las vas a pagar bastado—dijeron preparando sus mejores ataques para darle a Bora la paliza de su vida y luego llevarlo a que estuviera un buen tiempo en prisión.

El deber está hecho.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¿Con que héroes y villanos, eh? Este fue el resultado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y buenas noticias, hay más de mil palabras aquí (? bueno, no son tan buenas, como siempre ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **-Respuestas a los reviews**_

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Me alegra que esos sentimientos te hayan llegado, porque era justo lo que esperaba :'D ¡Gracias por leer! Nwn

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Bueno no fueron precisamente Erza y Mirajane, pero espero que te haya gustado, awww está bien, me parece perfecto. Bueno el cuarteto fantasmal no intervino esta vez, pero te prometo que volverán a aparecer nwn ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **WaterJuvia:**_ Gray es un amor, al menos lo fue en ese momento, y como vez el culpable ha sido capturado, y con respecto a lo del secreto entre Juvia y Levy, te aseguro que Gajeel la obligó a decírselo xD ¡Gracias por leer! :'D

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Esto me parece una buena forma de que vuelva a ser sonriente como siempre ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Ohhh! Y quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review en esta historia, han podido desbloquear el nivel de los 40 reviews, estoy tan feliz TwT ¡Muchas gracias!

-Lightkey27


	14. Mantas

Gruvia month

14-Blankets – Mantas

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FairyTail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

 _Desde que había comenzado el mes parecía como si todo y todos estuviesen aliados para que él y Juvia no se separaran, y lo decía especialmente por el hecho de que ella no ha salido de su casa en las dos semanas que lleva con el "castigo" impuesto por el maestro, pero a pesar de lo que creía en un principio, no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba._

.

.

.

Una vez dejaron irreconocible a Bora, por la increíble cantidad de golpes que recibió, y debido a la inflamación de los mismo, Gajeel y Gray decidieron llevarlo ante el consejo donde prácticamente lo arrastraron a la cárcel al enterarse de lo que le había hecho al inocente Kai, que víctima de la amenaza que tenían sobre su madre, actuó de mala manera, pero estaba perdonado por todos, en especial por la maga de agua, Juvia Lockser.

—¡Muchas gracias Juvia-nee-san! —le había dicho a ella rebosante de alegría al haberse reunido con su madre, feliz de que nada malo le hubiese sucedido y de que Bora recibiera su merecido.

—¿Volverá a abrir la guardería? En verdad lamento todo lo ocurrido, pero me ayudaba mucho con los cuidados de Kai, es una lástima en verdad todo lo que sucedió—comentó la madre del pequeño —Si necesita ayuda con ella no dude en contactarme, le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—¡Yo también ayudaré! —declaró con entusiasmo el infante, llenando de alegría el corazón de la peli azul, quien a pesar de lo ocurrido, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de personas dispuestas a ayudarla.

—Juvia seguirá con la guardería, pero eso requerirá tiempo, ella les avisará cuando todo esté preparado, por ahora vayan a descansar, han tenido días difíciles—y sin decir más se despidió amablemente de la familia conformada por la madre y el hijo, todo aquello la había dejado agotada, de manera que con todo el dolor de su alma, se fue antes de que Gray volviera, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y necesitaba dormir un poco además de tomar su medicina, pues aunque ya no tuviera síntomas de enfermedad, no podía bajar la guardia.

Nunca el camino hacia la casa del peli azabache le había parecido tan largo, sus esbeltas piernas estaban gritándole que se detuviera, así que apresuró el paso para llegar, donde inmediatamente fue a la cocina a ingerir su medicación.

—Juvia espera que Gray-sama regrese pronto—reposó algunos minutos, en los cuales comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño, su cuerpo se lo exigía.

Al salir se sintió muy relajada, sin embargo el agotamiento era mayor, por lo que con el rostro encendido, tomó lo primero que encontró para vestirse, siendo esto una camisa del Fullbuster, que le quedaba lo suficientemente larga como para utilizarlo de pijama, al menos hasta que consiguiera la suya, todo este tiempo, mientras estuvo gravemente enferma, fueron sus amigas quienes le estuvieron llevando varias mudas de ropa, pero había llegado a su límite, por lo que en el rato que estuvo bañándose aprovechó para lavar su ropa y esperar que secara.

—J-Juvia está usando la camisa de G-Gray-sama—su mente comenzó a fantasear y su rostro rojo se volvió, las escenas que cruzaban por su mente eran cada una más atrevida que la anterior, sacudiendo su cabeza para liberarse de aquellos pensamientos, con la promesa de que volverían, se dirigió a la cama del alquimista de hielo y se acomodó en ella.

—La cama de G-Gray-sama… ¡Juvia es tan feliz! —y con una sonrisa en su rostro se preparó para dormir, le dolía no poder esperar despierta a su amado, pero en realidad necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

El darle su merecido a ese bastardo lo había dejado agotado, pero feliz, después de todo había logrado dar con el responsable de la destrucción de la guardería de Juvia, pero se había prometido que apenas y reportara lo ocurrido en el gremio se iría a su casa directamente a la cama, su cuerpo pedía un merecido descanso.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Gajeel—dio al pelinegro con el que había unido fuerzas en contra de Bora —No lo había podido hacer sin tu ayuda.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! Yo también quería darle una golpiza a ese tipo, además lo hice por Juvia, no por ti—declaró con voz prepotente —Aún no tienes mi aprobación.

—¿Aprobación?

—Juvia podrá estar ciegamente enamorada de ti, y puede que lo de hoy te haya dado algunos puntos, pero aún no has pasado la evaluación de el gran Gajeel Redfox, para ser novio de Juvia, así que ten cuidado con lo que haces hielitos—y sin decir más Gajeel tomó rumbo hacia su hogar, en donde seguro, una pequeña peli azul y un exceed estarían a su espera.

Gray quedó desconcertado, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se echó a reír, al menos sabía que si alguna vez hería a Juvia, alguien le daría su merecido y de no ser así, él mismo se castigaría, pero por más raro que parezca, ahora no podía imaginar pasar un día sin la peli azul, de hecho había olvidado cómo eran los días antes de ella, aburridos de seguro, porque ahora están llenos de luz y felicidad.

Finalmente había llegado a su casa, seguidamente abrió la puerta y le extrañó no ser recibido por el ahora usual " _Bienvenido a casa Gray-sama_ " que la maga de agua le daba desde hace dos semanas, mientras se quitaba las botas revisó la sala y vio que no había nadie.

—Qué raro ¿En dónde estará? —y en menos de un segundo se encontraba sin ropa, sólo con sus bóxers, pero estaba en su hogar, así que no le importaba ese hecho, revisó la cocina y vio que había menos de la medicina de Juvia.

—Al menos se la tomó, de seguro está en Fairy Hills—dijo para luego prepararse algo rápido de comer y seguidamente cepillarse sus dientes, sentía el cuerpo pesado y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, sinónimo de cansancio, por lo que se apresuró para ir a su cuarto y acomodarse para dormir, ni siquiera prendió la luz, aunque no estaba del todo oscuro, la luna alumbraba parte de su habitación, además de que desde hace días ha habido relámpagos alumbrando las noches, por lo que no lo vio necesario, conocía cada rincón de su hogar y sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las cosas, por lo que fue tarea fácil llegar a la cama. Usualmente no era de dormir con mantas, pero debía admitir que esa noche hacía un frío peculiar, por lo que no objetó el uso de las mismas y se arropó, estaban muy calentitas, como si alguien las hubiese colocado a la temperatura exacta para él.

Intentaba buscar una posición cómoda para dormir, pero no lo conseguía y cuando dio un giro en busca de algo confortable, notó algo raro.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Sea lo que fuera estaba bajo la manta de su cama.

—Es suave, muy suave, siento que ya lo he tocado antes—Escuchó un gemido que lo alertó, sabía de quien se trataba y en ese momento un relámpago alumbró la habitación y lo vio.

 _Juvia_

 _Su camisa_

 _Y la posición donde estaba su mano_

—¡Gray-sama!/¡Juvia! —gritaron sorprendidos y avergonzados por la situación en que se encontraban, Gray se percató de ello y retiró su mano inmediatamente.

—L-Lo siento n-no era mi intención.

—No se preocupe Gray-sama es culpa de Juvia por estar en su cama sin preguntar—intentó levantarse para retirarse al sofá, como había hecho a inicios de su malestar, pero una mano la sujetó de la camisa.

Gray se sorprendió a sí mismo deteniéndola para que no se fuera, sin embargo se había quedado sin palabras cuando ella volteó a verlo en busca de una explicación.

—Y-Yo—estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba ardiendo en ese momento—N-No es necesario que te vayas—añadió venciendo al nerviosismo —La cama es muy grande para los dos y la manta que tenemos es muy cálida, h-hoy hace mucho frío y….

—¿Gray-sama tiene frío? Juvia creyó que no le afectaba—indagó con confusión.

—¡S-Sólo quédate en la cama! —gritó sonrojado y convenciendo a la peli azul de quedarse, pues regresó a su posición anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía a Gray como su almohada.

—Juvia espera no ser moles…—No lo eres, ahora duérmete—a pesar de sus cortantes palabras, Gray Fullbuster no podía sentirse más feliz de compartir aquella cama y aquella manta junto a Juvia.

 _Porque la amaba en verdad_

.

.

.

 _¿G-Gray-sama no está usando ropa?_

.

.

.

¡Hola! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado, salió un poco random, pero me gustó, no estoy conforme con la cantidad de palabras, pero en verdad estoy abatida de este día *necesito un Gray-sama con quien compartir mantita 7u7r ok no :v * ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por darme su opinión en un comentario! No saben lo feliz que me hacen TwT

—Repuesta a los reviews

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ ¿Te imaginas recibir ataques de hierro y hielo? Digo, no te recuperas de uno para ser golpeado por otro xD definitivamente quedó hecho puré ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Bueno, no lo había especificado precisamente porque existía este día xD espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas -al menos la mayoría- nwn ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Oww me gustaría llegar a los 100 reviews, sería un logro personal, en verdad le estoy colocando mucho esfuerzo a este Gruvia month, imagina llegar molida a tu casa y aún así tener que escribir más de mil palabras siguiendo un tema, por 30 días, por eso es que agradezco sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo ¡Mil gracias!

Me he preguntado ¿saben el orden de los días? Bueno el siguiente es 15-Loser-Perdedor ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder?

Gracias por leer y comentar nwn

-Lightkey27


	15. Perdedor Lyon

Gruvia Month

15-Loser-Perdedor

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FT son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

 _Un nuevo día iniciaba en Magnolia, una tranquila ciudad famosa por tener al gremio más ruidoso de Fiore y no se trataba de ninguna más que de Fairy Tail, al cual pertenecen muchos de los magos más fuertes y con entusiasmo jamás visto y es allí hacia donde nuestro protagonista de hoy se dirige, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato en el gremio, pero más que nada a visitar a cierta maga de agua, Juvia Lockser._

.

.

.

—¡Gray-sama el desayuno está listo! —una alegre peli azul se paseaba por la cocina del mago de hielo del gremio Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, la alegría era palpable en aquel lugar y es que era más que obvio que la relación entre ambos magos se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte, la joven danzaba y tarareaba en la cocina mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa y preparaba un deliciosa café para suamado.

—Ahhh~~~ como los recién casados—envuelta en sus fantasías prosiguió con su labor alegremente, amaba cada minuto que pasaba junto a Gray.

Un delicioso olor invadió sus fosas nasales y su estómago rugió en respuesta a ello, aún se encontraba en la cama, pero se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina siguiendo el exquisito aroma. Una vez en la cocina vio algo que realmente lo hizo sentir completo, Juvia, en su cocina, tarareando mientras preparaba el café, era la escena más deslumbrante que había tenido en su vida y estaba seguro de que quería tener más de esas en su mente.

—Eso luce delicioso—dijo ingresando al lugar asustando a la maga quien dio un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa y al dar vuelta para ver al mago se ruborizó inmediatamente ante el estado en que se encontraba.

—G-Gray-sama su ropa—informó al peli azabache quien adquirió un tono carmesí en sus mejillas y se disculpó por ello, pero en verdad tenía hambre, de manera que obvió ese hecho —Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me vez así—dijo sonrojado intentado excusarse y comenzar a comer de una vez.

—B-Bueno no, pero Juvia…No importa Gray-sama aquí está su plato—y sin decir más comenzaron a comer, ambos disfrutaban de ese ambiente de paz, se sentían tan complementados al estar de ese modo, era una nueva sensación que definitivamente les gustaba.

—¿Gray-sama? —llamó con cierta timidez la peli azul al Fullbuster quien con la boca llena de comida contestó con un "hmmm"

—Juvia estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacer otra misión juntos—dijo rápidamente pues era cierto que en la última misión las cosas no habían salido bien, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta abrió sus ojos, que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados y se encontró con la mirada atenta del mago.

—¿En verdad te sientes mejor como para hacer una? —cuestionó con preocupación, era consciente de que Juvia era una maga fuerte, pero debía estar seguro de que estuviese recuperada por completo.

—Juvia se siente perfectamente ¡Ella quiere hacer otra misión junto a Gray-sama! —gritó con emoción y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente prefería verla así antes que tendida en una cama sin fuerzas, Gray meditó un poco la propuesta y luego de un sorbo de café dio su respuesta.

—De acuerdo, pero al primer síntoma nos regresaremos, no quiero pasar por esa situación de nuevo—dijo algo afligido por recordar la última misión, pero una peli azul se lanzó contra él haciéndolo caer de la silla.

—¡Juvia está muy feliz? ¡Gracias Gray-sama! —él no podía permitirse verla triste tampoco, había pasado por mucho además qué podría pasar, él era un mago muy fuerte y no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Juvia.

.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado, algunas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero nada como la nueva estructura de la que gozaba el gremio de las hadas, dio algunos pasos para entrar al lugar y como recordaba estaba hecho un caos.

—¿Lyon? ¿Qué te trae por acá? Ven toma asiento, hace tiempo que no nos vemos—invitó Titania al albino quien gustoso aceptó el buen trato, pues había tenido la dicha de presenciar a Erza enojada y no era algo que buscara en esos momentos, su mirada giraba hacia la puerta cada vez que se abría, en busca de una peli azul maga.

—¿Juvia está en el gremio? —no era de esos que se andaban con rodeos, así que preguntó por el paradero de la maga inmediatamente. Erza se había congelado ¿Sería posible que el motivo de su visita fuera Juvia? Pobre Lyon, en ese caso le esperaría un mal rato.

—No ha llegado, de seguro vendrán más tarde.

—¿Vendrán? Sólo he preguntado por Juvia.

—Lyon, Juvia…—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente la maga ingresando al gremio de las hadas, Lyon se entusiasmo al verla, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió a uno estupefacto ante la escena que sus ojos veían.

 _Ella de la mano_

 _Junto a Gray_

 _Su hermano adoptivo_

Fue un iluso al creer que ella habría cambiado de opinión, tras haber renunciado a ella.

—Por supuesto, así debe ser—era una buena mujer, fiel y perseverante, admiraba mucho esos rasgos en ella y aunque le doliera sabía que era perfecta para Gray, aunque

No podía dejar a un lado ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentir como un perdedor, quizás nunca encontraría a la indicada, quizás no estaba destinado a tener un final feliz quizás…

—¿Cana-san? —una muchacha de rosados pasó a su lado preguntando por la maga de cartas, no podía evitar mirarla.

 _Ella es muy hermosa_

—¡Por aquí Meredy! —gritó la hija de Gildarts a lo que la mencionada acudió al encuentro.

Erza no omitió detalle de lo que acababa de suceder, tal vez una nueva pareja estaba por comenzar su historia, quien sabe, de eso se encargaría ella, junto con ayuda de cierta albina, pero primero

 _Si Meredy está aquí, entonces Jellal…_

.

.

.

—¡Lyon-sama! —la voz que había soñado lo llamara con amor algún día estaba allí, pero como buen perdedor, y noble caballero, debía aceptar la derrota.

—Hola Juvia ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —porque así debía ser, él perdería contra su medio hermano, pero ella sería feliz y a fin de cuentas eso es lo que le importa, su felicidad, sabía que si insistía no lograría más que lastimarse a sí mismo, quizás algún llegue alguien destinado a estar a su lado, pero esa persona no era ella.

—Disculpa…¿Lyon? Mirajane te envía esto—y tal como se esperaba de la poseedora del Satan Soul, no perdió detalle de la escena ocurrida hace unos instantes, entendía cómo se debería sentir el mago de Lamia Scale y ella aprobaba a la nueva pareja, junto con la peli escarlata del gremio.

.

.

.

¡Hola! –casi que se me pasa el día, en mi país aún faltan 10 minutos *y contando* para las 12- "Perdedor" estuvo enfocado en uno de mis personajes favoritos en FT de los cuales agradezco Mashima no ha dejado a un lado, Lyon. Agradezco mucho el hecho de que leen y comenten, en verdad eso me anima a escribir ¡Gracias!

Pd: El próximo capítulo será más abarcador, lo prometo *porque es sábado*

—Respuesta a los reviews

 _ **Siomarabohle:**_ OwO muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque no fuese 100% gruvia, espero que te haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Los Fullbuscitos vendrán pronto 7u7r ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! nwn

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Me encanta que te encante ¡Gracias por leer! –Gray y sus pretextos 7u7r-

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ No fue tristeza, al menos no por parte de Gruvia, hay un Lyredy implícito que espero sea de tu agrado nwn ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **WaterJuvia:**_ La mano de Gray está programada para agarrar lo suyo 7u7r Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Actos borrachos

Gruvia month

16- Drunken acts - Actos borrachos

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

N/A: Este era uno de los días que más esperaba por escribir, espero que sea de su agrado y va dedicado a Nymus porque sé que a ella le encanta cierta pareja que he incluído 7u7r.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene insinuación leve, de yaoi Hombrexhombre, no es nada hard, solamente una pareja de la cual sé que tiene fans, pero de todos modos están advertidos.

.

.

.

—¿De qué se trata? —dijo tomando el sobre en sus manos e ignorando por unos segundos a la peli azul que lo había saludado, se sorprendió al ver lo que decía el papel

 _He notado como la miraste_

Buscó a la albina que había escrito eso y la vio sonriente, mientras servía un par de bebidas a Cana y a Meredy, señalando a esta última indicándole que hablaba de ella.

—¿Lyon-sama? —la voz de Juvia le hizo calmarse y no salir corriendo del lugar, su llegada al gremio había sido algo inesperada, pero estaba justificada.

—¿Se encuentra el maestro? Tengo algo que comunicarle—dijo amablemente teniendo la atención de todos los presentes, _incluso la de ella._

—¡Por aquí Lyon! —Lisanna se encontraba junto al maestro que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un tarro de cerveza, el albino se disculpó con Juvia y se dirigió hacia donde el anciano se encontraba, dejando a la maga de agua preocupada.

—¿Sucede algo Juvia? —le preguntó Gray al ver la expresión de su rostro, había aprendido a reconocer cada una de sus facciones que pudiera tener.

—Juvia notó a Lyon-sama algo extraño, como si estuviera triste—Tras esas palabras Gray miró a su hermano adoptivo que se encontraba conversando con varios miembros del gremio, podía entender perfectamente el motivo de su estado de ánimo, definitivamente esta vez se había rendido.

—Debe ser que está en sus días, no le des importancia—declaró finalmente haciendo que Juvia soltara una risita.

—¡Gray-sama no sea malo! —le intentó regañar, pero no podía evitar reírse.

—No importa, vamos por una misión—dijo caminando hacia el tablero donde se encontraban las peticiones y siendo seguido por la joven Lockser.

—¡Alto ahí Gray! —le detuvo Erza antes de que pudieran llegar —Lyon ha venido personalmente a invitarnos al Festival de acción de gracias de Lamia Scale que se realizará mañana en su ciudad ¡Debemos ir! —informó con su característico liderazgo y desafiando con la mirada a todo aquel que mostrara inconformidad.

—No pienso…—¡Gray-sama y Juiva estarán allí! —exclamó felizmente la maga mientras aplaudía con sus manos e imaginaba cómo sería la velada estando al lado de su amado.

—¿Pensabas negarte Gray? —con voz tétrica Titania se acercó al peli azabache quien palideció de inmediato y trago en seco intentando repsonder.

—P-Para nada—Erza asintió de brazos cruzados con total seguridad y rápidamente informó al resto del gremio, para que no tuvieran excusas en no ir, ignorando la mirada que recibía de un par de magas que se traían algo entre manos.

—Qué inocente es—decía Cana mientras acababa con su quinto barril de cerveza —No sabe que está cavando su propia tumba.

—¿Tumba? ¡Dijiste que era un plan para que se encontraran! —exclamó una peli rosa preocupada.

—Es sólo una expresión Meredy-chan, Erza es muy tímida en ciertas cosas así que será algo difícil para ella—un Ohh de comprensión salió de la boca de la maga de enlace mágico —Entonces cuenten conmigo, esos dos arreglarán todo de una vez por todas—escuchó cómo todos celebraban ante el anuncio dicho por la peli escarlata del gremio —En ese caso, debo irme a preparar todo ¡Nos vemos mañana! —al momento de despedirse ella no notó la mirada que recibía de cierto mago, pero para su fortuna _o desgracia_ Mirajane y Cana sí.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que tendremos que hacer horas extras—decía la hija de Gildarts mirando la escena.

—Ara, ara estoy emocionada porque sea mañana.

.

.

.

—¡Vamos Jellal! —la peli rosada llevaba un buen rato intentando convencer al peli azul de que asistieran al Festival de acción de gracias, pero no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

—Que no Meredy, es peligroso, no podemos arriesgarnos así—decía con seriedad, ella ya no sabía qué decir, para que el plan funcionara era vital que Jellal asistiera, lo había intentado todo, casi todo.

—Erza se pondrá realmente triste— Jellal la miró de reojo tras haber pronunciado esas palabras —Realmente sería una sorpresa para ella verte allí, después del momento a solas que tuvieron aquella vez, parece que necesitan aclarar algunas cosas, pero tienes razón, es muy peligroso ir, esperaremos a que otra oportunidad aparezca—lo tenía, Jellal se había ruborizado y parecía estar analizando sus palabras.

—C-Creo que está bien si vamos—dijo finalmente —Nos hace falta un descanso, además quien sabe lo que pueda suceder en aquel lugar— _Si Jellal, quien sabe._

.

.

.

—¿Quiénes más irán al Festival, Lyon? —preguntó con entusiasmo Titania.

—Sabertooth también están invitados, además de Mermaid Heel y varios gremios aliados.

—¿Mermaid Heel? Será bueno ver a Kagura, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Gracias por invitarnos Lyon—dijo la albina menor de los Strauss.

—No hay problema, por ahora me debo retirar, espero que puedan asistir—y sin decir más se fue del gremio de las hadas rumbo a su ciudad, pero con un pensamiento distinto con el que llegó.

—Meredy…

.

.

.

—¿Está todo listo?

—¡Yay! Ese tipo de Lamia nos ha invitado ¡Ya era hora de ir a alguna fiesta! ¡¿A que sí?! —el maestro del gremio Sabertooh estaba muy emocionado, pues aún era novato en el trabajo y se aburría con facilidad por lo que agradecía cuando los invitaban a fiestas y Festivales y cuando no, ellos se divertían en su gremio con piscina, pero siempre hay alguien que le recuerda sus responsabilidades.

—Es Lyon Vastia, idiota y será mejor que te comportes, no podemos dejar una mala imagen con un maestro ignorante—Rogue Cheney, su fiel compañero, era prácticamente quien mantenía a raya al rubio, el gremio funcionaba y cumplía con los requisitos establecidos básicamente porque él estaba allí.

—Si te vas a poner así ayúdame a convencer a la señorita para que ocupe mi puesto—dijo con un mohín tierno.

—No seas ridículo, si ella te ha permitido estar allí es porque cree que tienes madera de líder, o porque seguramente no le interesa el puesto.

—¡Eres un bastardo, puedes ahorrarte ese tipo de comentarios! —y así fue como otra pelea inició en el gremio de los dientes de sables.

—Ahí van de nuevo—comentó Orga mientras los veía con diversión —Esos dos nunca aprenden.

—Recuerdo que en el último libro que leí los opuestos se atraen, quizás se aplique a este caso—dijo Rufus con un libro en sus manos.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —y ahí estaba, la razón por la que el gremio no se caía a pedazos, Minerva Orland sabía cómo hacer que todos allí se comportaran, mandando a volar al rubio y al pelinegro a una esquina del lugar.

—Será bueno ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail— comentó Yukino.

—Por supuesto que sí, quizás podamos medir fuerzas—dijo Orga con emoción.

 _¿Fairy Tail, eh? Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Juvia._

.

.

.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos al Festival de acción de gracias de Lamia Scale! ¡Agradecemos su asistencia y esperamos que lo disfruten! —Jura Neerkis era el encargado de dar el discurso de bienvenida a los visitantes, puesto que Oba-baba-sama se encontraba…ocupada.

—¡Es hora de animar el lugar! ¡Comencemos con…!—Pedimos disculpas por esta interrupción—La anciana había intentado por quinta vez iniciar un duelo de trajes de baño, que no sería nada que los presentes no apreciaran, si ella no fuera la única participante, Lyon era el responsable de que todo estuviera en orden, era una de sus asignaciones y él lo disfrutaba mucho. Luego de asegurarse de que Oba-baba-sama no intentara algún truco y de recibir amenazas giratorias por su parte, estuvo feliz de ver llegar a los magos de Fairy Tail y fue a saludarlos.

.

.

.

—Bien ¿Está todo claro? ¿Mirajane? —La mencionada asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenían todo preparado para dejar a Jellal y Erza a solas —Meredy—ahora Cana preguntaba a la peli rosada, aunque esta desconociera las verdaderas intenciones que tenían ambas magas con ella y cierto albino.

—Buenas noches a todos, me alegro de verlos aquí—y ahí estaba, el ingrediente que faltaba para la operación "Lyredy" nombre denominado a la misión de emparejar a Lyon y a Meredy, propuesto por Mirajane.

—¡Lyon! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Está mal que hayamos traído invitados? —Cana sacó a Meredy, que se encontraba detrás de ella —¡Está preciosa no crees? —ambos se ruborizaron ante el comentario, por alguna razón Meredy esperaba estar presentable para él.

—P-Por supuesto, está preciosa—dijo con nervios y cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, acción que encontró adorable la peli rosada.

—Muchas gracias, tú también estás muy guapo ¿En verdad no hay problema en que esté aquí? — ¡Le dijo que estaba guapo! ¡Le dijo que estaba guapo! La emoción de Lyon era indescriptible, pero sabía de antemano que debía mantener la cordura, estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que decía, pero algo debía responder.

—No, en verdad no hay problema—esperaba que la respuesta encajara con la pregunta.

—¡Menos mal! No conozco esta ciudad, así que me aterra estar por aquí—confesó la peli rosada.

—En ese caso ¿Por qué no te quedas con Lyon? Él de seguro la conoce como la palma de su mano ¿No es cierto? —Y ahí estaba Cana, había aprovechado la oportunidad para que ambos estuviesen juntos en el festival. Lyon estaba que explotaba por la emoción, los dioses debían estar de su lado esta noche, sólo esperaba no arruinarlo.

—P-Por supuesto, digo si no tienes inconveniente, está bien.

—Ah…¡Por supuesto que no tiene inconveniente! ¡Ahora vayan y disfruten! —y así fue como de un sólo empujón proporcionado por Mirajane, Meredy y Lyon terminaron en un puesto de comida.

—¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?! —rieron por su sincronía y se ruborizaron por ello. Debía aprovechar la suerte que tenía en esos momentos.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

—Creo que nos perdimos—declaró Gray al no ver por ningún lado a alguno de sus compañeros, habían quedado en encontrarse en la entrada, pero se atrasaron y cuando llegaron ellos no estaban allí.

—Juvia creo que…¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —sólo la había dejado unos minutos a solas mientras revisaba nuevamente la entrada y ella ya estaba en problemas, llamando la atención.

—¡Juvia quiere a su Gray-sama, ¿dónde está?! —con exageradas lágrimas la peli azul se encontraba en una mesa de uno de los puestos de comida gritando a todo pulmón que él no estaba a su lado, cuando llegó junto a ella, el olor a alcohol inundó su nariz, vio un vaso con algo que parecía licor.

—¿Cuántas de estos se ha tomado? —preguntó al que atendía la barra.

—Sólo una señor ¿Está con ella? Le sugiero que la cuide, una mujer ebria es muy vulnerable—No sabía exactamente a qué se refería el sujeto hasta que vio cómo cinco tipos miraban con ojos lascivos a Juvia, Oh no nadie mira a su Juvia de esa forma y sale ileso. Cargó a Juvia a su hombro y cuando pasó al lado de los hombres, literalmente, los congeló con la mirada, su poder mágico aumentaba drásticamente cuando Juvia estaba de por medio.

—¡Señor no puede hacer eso aquí! —le regañó el dueño del lugar, pero a él no le importaba, ellos se lo habían buscado al meterse con Juvia. La bajó y comenzó a chasquear los dedos frente a ella para que entrara en razón.

—¡Hey! Juvia ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te sientes bien? —era obvio que no estaba en su mejor estado, a lo lejos divisó a Lyon iba a ir por ayuda, pero lo vio muy amigable con Meredy, demasiado si le preguntan. Sonrió pues aunque no lo admitiría le gustaba que su hermano, adoptivo, estuviese feliz y parecía que finalmente había encontrado a la indicada. Cargó a Juvia sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar lejos de la gente, si esto era un festival entonces habrían fuegos artificiales, buscó con la mirada algún lugar alto al que pudiera dirigirse y vio una colina, le pareció el lugar perfecto para ellos, nadie los molestaría, y podría esperar tranquilamente hasta que Juvia se encontrara mejor, por lo menos sabía que no era debido a su enfermedad, sino al maldito alcohol que tomó.

.

.

.

¡Rogueeeeeeee! —el maestro de Sabertooth parecía tener sus propios líos con el licor, se habían separado del grupo, pues tenían distintos lugares para visitar que los demás, sin embargo cuando fueron a comer algo, a Sting le sirvieron, por error, un vaso de alcohol, que se tomó de un solo trago, ahora era Rogue quien pagaba las consecuencias.

—Sting por favor, compórtate, si la señorita se entera de esto nos hará trizas—Rogue intentaba hacer entrar en razón al rubio, pero era inútil, si era necio sobrio, entonces ebrio era mucho peor.

—¡Mira Rogue el túnel del amor!

—No ahora por favor—todos voltearon a ver al par de magos, y por alguna razón, se encontraban en el centro del lugar.

—¡Vamos Rogue! —parecía un niño pidiendo un dulce, qué iba a hacer con ese tipo, no quería armar un escándalo y dejar el nombre de Sabertooth en ridículo, pero tampoco quería ir al túnel del amor, sin embargo eran las únicas opciones, Sting cada vez se ponía más irritable y las miradas sobre ellos se multiplicaban.

 _¿Quiénes son? ¿Son pareja? ¿Son magos? ¿De qué gremio? Creo que el rubio tiene en su brazo una marca…_

—¡Está bien vamos! —prefería ir a ese lugar antes de que descubrieran quiénes eran, sólo esperaba que su virginidad estuviese a salvo, Sting pasó de la etapa de "Necio" a "Amoroso" definitivamente esto tendrá consecuencias.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, se estaba divirtiendo, en el gremio siempre estaba rodeado de trabajo, que su amigo no hacía, y no podía permitirse un descanso, tampoco es que fuese de esos tipos que se la pasaran de fiesta en fiesta, pero tenía derecho a reír un rato.

—Me alegra que vinieras Rogue, sabía que lo harías—dijo Sting mientras estaban a medio camino en el túnel del amor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás sobrio!

—No del todo, pero yo sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, no te eno….—demasiado tarde, el aura de muerte en Rogue era palpable.

—Vas a morir Sting—aunque estuviese enojado, y había golpeado al rubio, más que nada por hacerlo pasar un mal rato, realmente se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

—¿Te estás riendo por haberme golpeado?

—Tú te lo buscaste, idiota.

—¡Rogue!

—Mira ya estamos saliendo—se sorprendieron al ver que los estaban esperando, las personas los miraban con mucha atención.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró Sting a Rogue.

—No tengo idea, pero será mejor que nos vayamos—sin embargo varias mujeres se interpusieron en su camino.

—¿Es cierto que son pareja? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Por supuesto que lo son, tonta, de no ser así no habría motivo para que entraran al túnel del amor—le respondió una de las presentes.

—¡Kyyyya! siempre soñé con ver a dos hombres en una relación.

—¡Y lo está sosteniendo de la cintura!

—Debe ser porque no puede caminar.

—Oye siii

Estaban acabados, al menos Rogue, porque Sting parecía disfrutar la situación, hasta qué

—¿Cómo que no puedo caminar? —intentó dar un paso, pero los efectos del licor aún estaban sobre él. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, estaba acabado, su plan había salido bien, hasta ese punto, ahora todos creerían que él era el pasivo. Escuchó la risa de Rogue, frunció el ceño ante ello ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Aunque por más que lo intentara no podía enojarse con él y se unió a las risas, sin importarle las miradas de las féminas sobre ellos, siempre era más divertido si estaba junto a él.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Deberíamos estar buscando a Jellal? —susurraba Cana al ver como Erza comía, tranquilamente, el pastel de fresa que le habían servido.

—Ara, ara parece que tendremos que esperar, Meredy nos dijo que estaría entre los puestos de accesorios, es una desgracia que los puestos de pasteles estén antes que ellos.

—¿Erza? —la peli escarlata dejó de comer, reconocería esa voz en donde sea que estuviera.

—¿J-Jellal?

—Ara, ara, parece que las cartas están de nuestro lado—comentó Mirajane a Cana.

—N-No pensé en verte aquí, pero me alegra mucho—comentó Titania, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, recibiendo una tierna mirada por parte de Jellal.

—¿Estás sóla?

—No, Mirajane y Can…¡¿A dónde se fueron?! —las magas se había retirado inmediatamente al ver al peli azul acercarse.

—Parece que nos tendieron una trampa—comentó el Fernandes acercándose a Erza.

—A-Así parece—contestó avergonzada.

—¿Te parece si damos un paseo juntos? —No sabía de dónde estaba sacando el valor para hablar de ese modo, pero lo cierto era que las palabras de Meredy lo habían hecho reflexionar, si no asistía hoy al festival, debería esperar otra oportunidad, pero ¿Y si nunca llegaba? Él era un criminal y en cualquier momento podría morir en manos de la justicia, debía valorar cada día como si fuera el último, así no se arrepentiría de nada.

—Por supuesto, p-pero…

—No te preocupes, he comprado muchos pasteles para el camino.

—¡Jellal! —estaba feliz de que recordara sus gustos, le parecía adorable que lo hiciera, jamás se arrepentiría de amar ese hombre.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Hubo varias parejas, intenté darle igual protagonismo a cada una, sé que el Jerza quedó algo corto, pero en el próximo capítulo habrá más nwn también estuve experimentando con el Stingue ¿Qué tal? Mis disculpas si las parejas homosexuales no son de su agrado Ohhh también trabajé con el Lyredy *o* en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

-Respuesta a los reviews:

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Es verdad que ese detalle no lo he aclarado ¿Pero qué crees tú? Bueno haré un capítulo para hacerlo súper oficial *la cosa es en cuál* Lyon es un amor, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo nwn ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ ¡Yo también amo el Lyredy, es ta aslhfaoisfjaofrñ! Bueno Jellal tiene otros asuntos en este momento, pero llegará el día que se entere xD Me encanta que te encante ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **siomarabohle:**_ ¿En serio? OwO muchas gracias, yo tengo un trauma con que la extensión de los capítulo le quita interés a la lectura, pero en verdad que ese casi que ni lo publico a tiempo, ayer fue un largo día, pero agradezco a personitas adorables como tú que me motivan a seguir escribiéndolo nwn Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

-Lightkey27


	17. Lealtad

_**Gruvia month**_

 _ **17-Loyalty – Lealtad**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

.

.

.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando criminales? —preguntó mientras daba una probada a su rebanada de pastel de fresa obsequiado por el peli azul.

—Yo…No lo sé, simplemente quería verte, Meredy habló conmigo y me hizo pensar acerca de mi situación—calló por unos minutos, preocupando a la peli escarlata, pero se tranquilizó al ver su mirada cálida —Definitivamente no quiero arrepentirme de nada—y sin previo aviso se acercó a Titania y le dio un dulce, y rápido, beso en sus labios, petrificando a la maga de re equipamiento.

—Es mucho mejor que el pastel de fresa—respondió ante la acción del peli azul, sacándole una carcajada.

—Erza…¿Te parece bien si buscamos un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales?

—Por supuesto, desde aquí no podemos ver nada—respondió ella comenzando a buscar posibles lugares —Sólo quédate a mi lado ¿Sí?

—Siempre estaré contigo Erza, aunque no me puedas ver.

—Jellal…

.

.

.

—¿Gray-sama? —una desorientada maga de agua comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que reaccionas, ¿estás bien? —Gray estaba al lado de ella esperando a que despertara, pues cuando llegaron a la colina se había percatado de que estaba dormida, le pareció una crueldad levantarla, así que esperó a que ella lo hiciera.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? Aunque a Juvia no le importa si está junto a Gray-sama—se había recuperado muy rápido.

—Parece que bebiste alcohol y me tocó traerte hasta aquí.

—E-Entonces, ¿Aquí sólo están G-Gray-sama y J-Juvia? —preguntó con las manos en su enrojecido rostro, Gray la miró confuso, pero luego de unos segundos entendió lo que trataba de decir.

—N-N-No es lo que crees, te traje aquí para que… — _para que no te siguieran mirando_ —P-Para que pudieras recuperarte sin preocupaciones, además es un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Gray-sama es tan amable! Aunque Juvia lamente haberle arruinado la diversión y hacerlo estar en este lugar—comentó con tono melancólico y comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Hey, no llores— _no soporto que lo hagas_ —No tengo ningún problema en estar aquí contigo— _o por el resto de mi vida._

—G-Gray-sama…gracias

—¿Eh? No hay problema.

—Juvia en verdad te ama, usted ha sido el verdadero amor de Juvia, ella no sabe en dónde estaría si no fuera por usted, en aquella ocasión ella estaba decidida a no sobrevivir, pero usted…¡Usted salvó a Juvia! —Exclamó muy sentimental —Usted le enseñó un cielo despejado que ella…que ella…—era muy tarde para decirle que no llorara, pues en su rostro no había más que lágrimas —¡Ella ha sido muy feliz desde que lo conoció Gray-sama!

 _Yo también he sido feliz desde que te conocí, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a tu forma de ser, no voy a negar que te convertiste en parte esencial de mi vida, y hoy por hoy, estoy dispuesto a morir por ti, creo que ya te lo he demostrado ¿No? Sin embargo no te lo digo, en situaciones como esta odio que mi personalidad me bloquee, pero es así, yo te necesito a mi lado._

—Juvia siempre creyó que era mejor mantener a las personas alejadas, antes de que estuvieran a su lado y salieran lastimadas.

 _Igual que yo_

—Ella intentó aferrarse a algo, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo.

 _Yo también_

—Pero cuando conoció a Gray-sama fue diferente, porque ella estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo, y no importaba si terminaba igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, Juvia realmente creyó que Gray-sama era diferente, y no se equivocó.

 _Te equivocas, soy yo quien debe agradecerte y pedirte perdón por todas las veces en que sufriste por mi causa, porque aunque creías que lo disfrazabas todo con esa sonrisa que mostrabas a nuestros amigos, sabía que te había hecho daño, sabía que te había herido, y no supe pedirte perdón adecuadamente._

—Juvia simplemente no tiene palabras suficientes para agradecer todo lo que Gray-sama ha hecho por ella.

 _Yo te agradezco a ti por creer en mí, aunque todos estuvieran en mi contra._

—Ella sabe que Gray-sama es una buena persona desde lo conoció, ella no se arrepiente de los sentimientos que tiene hacia él.

 _Vamos Gray, dile algo, no puedes quedarte callado ¡Sé un hombre!_

—Gracias—susurró — ¡Gracias por estar a mi lado! —si llegaba a recordar una sola vez en la que Juvia le había fallado, el juicio le estaría fallando, ella siempre está de su lado, apoyándolo, animándolo, incluso cuando no es el mejor panorama, él sabía que podía contar con ella en lo que sea, pero,

 _¿Lo sabrá ella?_

—Juvia lo sabe—comentó tomándolo del rostro —Aunque Gray-sama no lo diga ella lo entiende y se siente feliz al saber que es correspondida, no es necesario que Gray-sama se esfuerce en decirlo, a Juvia le basta con que esté a su lado.

 _Pero a mí no, quiero decirlo_

—Gracias, por ser tan persistente conmigo y por soportar mis estupideces—dijo y acto seguido se acercó a su rostro para depositar un beso en sus cálidos labios, con su fría boca, que poco a poco comenzó a fundirse con la de ella, rompiendo a su vez aquella barrera de hielo que tiene con el mundo.

—Te amo y me alegra que estés a mi lado—dijo luego de haberla besado, pero lo tomó por sorpresa la expresión que ella tenía —¡¿Por qué me miras así?! —Juvia, podría decirse que estaba en blanco, no había emoción alguna en su rostro.

 _¿Será que no le gustó?_

—¡Dime algo! —gritó desesperado, por primera vez era sincero con sus sentimientos y ella reaccionaba de esa forma.

—G-G-Gr-Gray-sama—no podía emitir palabra alguna, lo que comenzaba a preocuparlo —J-Juvia no…Ella no…¡Este es el mejor sueño que ha tenido! —gritó ella con emoción.

¿ _Sueño?_

—No estás soñando, tonta—le regañó.

—¿Eh?... ¡¿Eeehhhhh?! S-S-Significa entonces q-que Gray-sama—dejó de hablar para mirarlo atentamente —¡Gray-sama es lo más increíble que le ha pasado a Juvia! —dijo lanzándose contra el peli azabache, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a ella en el pasto, pero no le dolió, al contrario, estaba riendo.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti—comentó haciéndola ruborizar y ella le miró enternecida, se miraron a los ojos con una intensidad que nada podía romper, excepto quizás por…

¡Booom!

—Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales—dijo ella sonrojada, sin despegar su vista de él.

—Lo sé—respondió sin apartar la mirada

—Juvia quisiera que este momento durara para siempre.

—Yo igual, quedémonos así por un rato más ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué tal? Para ser sincera creo que me ha quedado muy dulce, pero bueno, me gusta variar las cosas, ¡Wow! Día 17 ¿Quién lo diría? A decir verdad no creí que llegaría tan lejos, es agotador, pero aquí estamos y todo es gracias a ustedes, que con sus comentarios me motivan a esforzarme cada día ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

-Respuesta a los reviews:

 _ **Siomarabohle:**_ ASDFGHJKLÑ DIOS MÍO ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer este review! Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un review tan hermoso ¡Gracias! –me encanta hacer que te encanten las parejas- Lyon merece el cielo, es un caballero total ¡Lo amo! OwO –Key está en modo fangirl-

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Jella conoce perfectamente a su Erza 7u7r y Gray defiende lo suyo TuT ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ El gruvia es amor, el gruvia es vida ¡Gracias por leer y por tan amables palabras! Yo le digo Lyredy, y son preciosos OwO9


	18. Colores

Gruvia month

18-Colors – Colores

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Puede que en este capítulo haya hecho muy OOC a Gray y a Meredy, mis disculpas por ello y por cualquier falta ortográfica que puedan encontrar.

.

.

.

—Sí que han crecido ¿No es así Ur? —en la gran bóveda que era el inmenso espacio estelar, se encontraban el cuarteto celestial, nombre asignado por las mismas almas que divagaban en el área al ver cómo los cuatro apoyaban y tenían una estrecha relación. Silver custodiaba cada paso que tenía su hijo y sus amigos, debía asegurarse de que los Fullburcitos no corrían peligro.

—Así parece, Gray se ha vuelto un gran hombre y Lyon no se queda atrás, estoy orgullosa de ellos—dijo la peli azabache con una sonrisa en el rostro observando las escenas que estaban ocurriendo en la tierra.

—Y no olvides a Jellal, al fin se dio cuenta de que nada es para siempre—añadió Urtear que venía acompañada de Mika.

—¿Y si aprovechamos los fuegos artificiales para darles una sorpresa? —dijo la esposa del Fullbuster mayor.

—¡Qué buena idea querida! —alabó este con emoción logrando hacerle recordar a ella, el por qué se había casado con ese hombre cuando estaba viva.

.

.

.

Miraba a la chica que tenía sobre él y simplemente no podía creer la suerte que tenía, después de tanta soledad que había tenido, y que había creado, ella logró entrar en su corazón, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Las palabras jamás serían lo suficientemente fuertes para describir cómo se sentía estando a su lado, por supuesto que tampoco las tenía y si las tuviera sería muy difícil que las comunicara, porque así era él un marginal voluntario que sin que se diese cuenta ahora su vida tan obsoleta y gris tenía algo de color.

 _Color_

—Gray-sama mire, es hermoso—dijo ella señalando hacia el cielo el cual, luego de un sonoro estallido, se llenó de chispas verdes, él sonrió ante la vista pues era preciosa, no se arrepentía de haber asistido al dichoso festival, un nuevo estruendo sonó en el cielo y ahora estaba adornado con un flameante rojo intenso, y era perfecto, justo en ese momento se sentía el hombre más completo y feliz en el mundo, aunque no lo demostrara, tenía a una mujer que lo entendía y aceptaba, alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien compartir su vida, la tenía a ella.

 _A Juvia_

Si hay algo que pueda destacar, de las innumerables cualidades que ella tiene, la primera sería esa capacidad que tenía de llenar de alegría cualquier lugar en el que estuviese, ya sea con sus exageradas reacciones o con sus escandalosas fantasías, el ambiente podía cambiar con su presencia y eso le alegraba. Porque a pesar de que no conocía mucho, acerca del pasado de Juvia, sabe que tuvo una infancia difícil, llena de tristeza y soledad, básicamente su vida estaba sumergida en un depresivo gris.

 _Gris, como él_

—¡Son hermosos, ¿verdad Gray-sama?! —dejó de mirarla, con lo embelesado que estaba y dirigió su vista hacia arriba, el azul deslumbrante se esparcía en la bóveda de las estrellas, ese había sido su favorito, azul.

 _Porque le recordaba a ella y a su vida_

 _Juntas en una sola persona_

—Sí que lo es—Para qué negarlo, ella se había convertido en parte de su ser, no podía vivir sin ella, moriría si lo intentara, estaba seguro.

—Ese fue el favorito de Juvia—comentó sonriente, concordando con sus pensamientos, sonrió ante ello, definitivamente era la indicada.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —indagó con curiosidad, le interesaba saber cuál era la razón.

—Porque ese fue el primer color que Juvia pudo apreciar tras conocerlo Gray-sama, el azul del cielo despejado—no esperaba esa respuesta, pero se sentía honrado de que esa fuera el motivo —Ahora Juvia puede apreciar más de un color en su vida, ella siempre lo veía todo opaco y muerto, pero luego de conocer a Gray-sama, fue como si el mundo le sonriera a Juvia, todo tan alegre y lleno de luz, Juvia está viviendo sus días más felices.

—Vendrán más, no te preocupes—atinó a comentar, no sabía por qué dijo eso, pero era verdad, él se encargaría de ello.

—¡Sí! Juvia lo sabe.

.

.

.

—¡ No! ¡¿Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales?! ¡Nos los vamos a perder! —se quejaba un albino en las afuera del festival, junto con su acompañante.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo debemos caminar un poco para tener todo el campo de visión para nosotros—le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y emprendiendo camino hacia un llano donde se podía apreciar, con claridad, el cielo mientras que este a su vez se llenaba de colores.

—¿Los ves? Te lo dije—dijo ella sonriente —¿Te encuentras bien? ¡No me digas que corrimos muy rápido! ¡Tu cara está muy roja!

 _¡Y cómo no iba a estar! Ella tomó su mano, las emociones de Lyon salieron disparadas y ahora era un mar de felicidad._

—Y-Yo…

—¡Oh Dios mío ni siquiera puede hablar! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Lo he dejado idiota! —las lágrimas de Meredy comenzaban a desbordarse, claro que lo había dejado idiota, pero no en ese sentido, de manera que él respiró varias vecespara calmarse.

—Lo siento, es que me pusiste nervioso.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué estás nervioso? —le preguntó ella acercándose, peligrosamente, a su rostro.

—P-Pues verás…

¡Boom!

—¡Ohhhh los fuegos artificiales! —dijo ella con emoción, sus lágrimas había desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, un brillo con toques de inocencia, era una hermosa expresión la que ella podía adoptar. Sintiendo que era observada la peli rosada miró al albino quien estaba bajo el encanto de su persona.

El color que había estallado era un precioso verde _así como sus ojos,_ aquel verde que representaba esperanza y progreso, a lo mejor alguien allá arriba se acordó de él y le mandó esa señal.

—¿Te sucede algo Lyon? Estás actuando extraño desde hace un rato—preguntó con preocupación.

 _Si supieras todo lo que provocas en mí, lo entenderías_

—Meredy…¿Tienes novio? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y con timidez intentó refutarla.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Lo cierto es que… Creo que estoy enamorado de ti—confesó en voz baja —P-Pero no estás obligada a…—un gran beso fue estampado en sus labios, la peli rosada había actuado por instinto, ella se sentía igual de atraída por el albino, pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para confesarse, quizás había pasado mucho tiempo al lado de Jellal, pero lo cierto es que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de amar, ahora que era correspondida. Se besaron intensamente, ella tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de él, el optó por tomarla de la cintura y acercarla más, quería saborear sus labios y empaparse con su esencia, anhelaba besarla toda la noche bajo el cielo de colores que estaban presenciando, o al menos ese era su plan hasta que…

—¿Meredy?

—¡Jellal! —ella se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del peli azul, quien miraba con malos ojos al albino, para él Meredy era como una hermana pequeña y que un tipo, al que no conoces bien, la esté besando de esa forma, en un lugar alejado…

 _Oh no, no lo permitiría_

—¡J-Jelllal! —tartamudeó Lyon con cierto temor, sabía que el peli azul era poseedor de un gran poder mágico, que incluso lo llevó a ser uno de los diez magos santos, definitivamente no le gustaría tenerlo de enemigo.

—Jellal-sama para ti—demasiado tarde, Jellal tenía la imagen equivocada de él.

—Vamos Jellal, no te enojes—intentó calmarlo Erza, su único relajante ante cualquiera situación, ella era capaz de calmar la furia de cien hombres que en este momento se encontraban dentro del joven tatuado —Déjalos disfrutar esta noche, además tenemos que llegar rápido si queremos ver de cerca los fuegos artificiales —El suspiró liberando un poco de la tensión que tenía, ya arreglaría las cosas con esos dos, por ahora estaba allí para disfrutar junto a su amada.

 _La del cabello escarlata_

Lyon daba gracias a quien sea que haya intervenido para que Erza tranquilizara al peli azul, por alguna razón sintió su vida correr peligro.

—Jellal es un poco protector—dijo Meredy avergonzada por la actitud que él tomó —Pero no es mala persona, te lo aseguro.

 _¿Sólo un poco? Estaba seguro de que no era mala persona, pero eso no fue lo que demostraron sus ojos de asesino a penas lo vio._

—Pues aún así, no pretendo dejarte ir Meredy, que te quede claro—informó con seguridad y confianza ante la joven logrando ruborizarla por completo, haciendo que él obtuviera más admiración de la que la peli rosada ya le ofrecía.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta fueron rodeados por varias luces verdes bailarinas que revoloteaban rítmicamente.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Mira Lyon, están cayendo del cielo, es como si estuviésemos siendo bañados por la bendición de algún dios ¿No lo crees?

Y eso era justo lo que él tenía en mente hace unos instantes, definitivamente el verde era de buen augurio.

.

.

.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal tenemos a Erza de nuestro lado—comentó Urtear al ver casi el inicio de una guerra.

—Después de todo ella es la única que logra ese efecto en él—dijo Mika con una sonrisa mirando a la pareja desde su lugar.

—Así es el amor ¿No es cierto querida? —añadió Silver abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—Por supuesto—dijo ella sonriente—¿Ya terminaste Ur? —le preguntó a su amiga que desde hace varios minutos estaba jugando con los fuegos artificiales que estaban lanzando.

—Está listo, este será un festival perfecto—dijo con nostalgia al ver cómo sus, casi hijos, estaban siendo felices junto a las mujeres que amaban.

.

.

.

—¡Gray-sama, mire! —los juegos pirotécnicos estaban llegando a su fin, pero por supuesto lo mejor era para el final y era justo en ese momento donde los encargados de los lanzamientos utilizaban todo el material que tenía, por supuesto que no sabían que cierta maga de hielo los había alterado un poco, de manera que en ese momento el azul que desprendían los fuegos artificiales caían como copos de nieve hacia ellos.

—¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó incrédulo a lo que veía, era como si las estrellas estuvieran bailando a su alrededor.

—Juvia no lo sabe, pero está feliz de que Gray-sama esté junto a ella, quizás esta sea la bendición de los dioses que aprueban su relación.

—D-De los dioses no estoy seguro, pero de verdad que esto es maravilloso—y así, rodeados de luces azules finalizaron su visita el festival.

.

.

.

—Esta vez los chicos que manejan los fuegos artificiales se lucieron, iré a darles las gracias en cuanto pueda—aquella había sido la reacción de Titania ante el espectáculo que ocurría frente a ella, Jellal por otra parte estaba deslumbrado al ver tal evento ocurrir de ese modo.

—Erza…son escarlatas, como tu cabello—comentó esbozando una sonrisa, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber asistido a ese festival.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Wow este tema sí que estaba difícil, pero aproveché la conclusión del capítulo anterior para usarlo, les agradezco mucho por estar al pendiente de esta historia y que me den sus opiniones y comentarios acerca de ella, sé que les sonará algo repetitivo, pero en verdad, en verdad me motivan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias

—Respuesta a los reviews

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ jajajaja pero si estas son las consecuencias, no está nada mal Xd ok ya ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Siomarabohle:**_ XD Silver está velando por la llegada de los Fullburcitos, no te preocupes. ¿yo? No tengo idea de lo que me hablas (¿, pero ya he tenido muchas solicitudes de escenas sensualonas, sin embargo estoy considerándolas seriamente para un sólo día, porque no soy muy buena en ese tema, de a milagro y escribo estas historias xD. Dios mío, me pone tan feliz que hagas eso OwO gracias, con respecto a lo del NaLu, si te refieres a que si los shipeo, pues prefiero dejarlo como están, así como hace Mashima xD, Natsu no está hecho para tener relaciones, al menos no por el momento, pero sí les veo futuro a largo plazo, por supuesto que Natsu tendrá que tener una charla con Loke, pero eso es otro asunto. ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Supongo que este capítulo fue sólo un relleno para el tema del día, pero con los otros ya estoy trabajando, o al menos pensando en qué hacer, pues creo que soy un poco, sólo un poquito x3, como tú en ese aspecto, pero es cierto, es justo y necesario que cada uno tenga a su media naranja OwO9

¡Gracias por leer!

-Lightkey27


	19. Primera gran pelea

**Gruvia month**

 **19-First huge fight - Primera gran pelea**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana en ese festival parece que nadie pensaba en dormir, era lógico, después de todo se estaban divirtiendo, pero aunque estaban rodeados de miles de personas él sólo tenía ojos para una en especial, Juvia, la mujer a la que ama, siempre que recuerda la forma en la que se conocieron, no deja de pensar en que las cosas suceden por alguna razón, puede que en ese momento no la comprendamos, pero con el tiempo logramos razonar y verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

La pelea contra Phantom comenzó porque querían hacerle daño al gremio, y a un miembro en especial, Lucy, para ese entonces, Gray y Juvia eran enemigos y hasta tuvieron un enfrentamiento, que gracias a el cariño que le tiene a sus compañeros logró salir victorioso, sin embargo en medio de la batalla se había percatado de que ella no era un enemigo común, se ruborizó tras apenas conocerlo, sabía que tenía cierto tipo de encanto con las mujeres, pero usualmente ellas intentan disimularlo, pero ella no se inmutaba en ocultar su atracción por él, lo encontró algo extraño en su momento, pero tiempo después se sintió alagado de causar tal efecto en la peli azul a tal punto de llevarlos a donde están ahora.

—¿A dónde deberían ir ahora, Gray-sama? Ya hemos estado en varias atracciones, pero aún quedan más—comentó la peli azul con emoción, era la primera vez que asistía a ese festival, además de que aquella ocasión era muy especial debido a que estaba acompañada por Gray.

—Tú decides, no tengo apuro— _el tiempo pasa lento cuando estoy a tu lado._

—¡Kyya! ¡Esos chicos del túnel del amor eran tan lindos! —comentó una chica que iba hablando con su compañera.

—¡Lo sé, no puedo creer que se atrevieran a entrar! ¡Son tan guapos! —le respondió su amiga con las manos en su rostro.

—¿Túnel del amor? —preguntó Juvia con interés en aquel lugar soltando el brazo de Gray para acercarse rápidamente a entrevistar a las chicas.

—El túnel del amor es para que aquellas parejas puedan compartir un momento de privacidad lleno de romance—le contestaron a la peli azul quien a medida que escuchaba cada palabra sólo sentía más y más ganas de ir.

—¿Aún podemos ir? —preguntó ilusionada la joven maga.

—Pero debes darte prisa, lo cerrarán en una hora—le comentó una de las chicas y sin más la peli azul, luego de dar las gracias, salió disparada hacia el peli azabache que tenía abandonado.

—¡Gray-sama, debemos ir al túnel del amor! —lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo para llevarlo hacia el mencionado lugar.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿En público? —no le gustaba que las personas se les quedaran mirando, estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran por no llevar ropa, pero no por estar con una chica.

 _Esto es ridículo, cómo es posible que me avergüenza más el estar con ella que andar sin ropa en la calle, debo hacer algo par remediarlo._

—E-Está bien, vamos— la joven Lockser celebró con un gritó de alegría el haber convencido al mago de hielo para que aceptara acompañarla, sabía que era un gran paso para él debido a su timidez, por lo que intentaría darse prisa e ir sin ningún contratiempo, pero pronto su estómago se encargó de arruinar sus planes emitiendo un ruido tan fuerte que asustó a un par de niños que pasaban a su lado y hasta el mismísimo Gray, que luego de darse cuenta de la razón no para de reír.

—¡Gray-sama, no se burle de Juvia! —la chica inflaba sus mejillas intentando aparentar enojo, no era su culpa que se le olvidara comer, pues cuando estaba con Gray no tenía cabeza para nada más.

—Son las dos de la madrugada ¿Y quieres comer? Sí que eres increíble—dijo él intentando no reírse.

—Gray-sama, Juvia tiene hambre y va a ir por algunos bocados ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? — _A ti sólo para mí,_ pensó, pero no comunicó —No tengo hambre sólo date prisa—la dejó ir mientras esperaba en una mesa de descanso, esa chica definitivamente que sabía cómo subirle en ánimo.

Comenzó a caminar en busca de algún bocadillo que fuera de su agrado, pues era algo quisquillosa con la comida, de manera que debía elegir bien dónde comer y esa fue la razón de que pasara más de quince minutos inmersa en la gran cantidad de tiendas de comida que había en el festival, no fue hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro que se percató lo lejos que había llegado.

—¡Juvia! —el mago de sombras de Sabertooth, Rogue, la había visto a lo lejos, hace tiempo que no veía a la maga de agua, no desde aquel incidente, así que decidió acercarse a saludarla.

—¡Rogue-san! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —preguntó la maga al encontrarse a su amigo, llevaba varias semanas que no lo veía.

—Sabertooth fue invitado al festival de Lamia Scale, pero sólo Sting y yo seguimos aquí, estaba buscando algo de comer para ambos, el muy flojo se quedó esperando mientras yo estoy aquí—dijo con cierto enojo en su voz.

—Juvia y Gray-sama están disfrutando el festival y luego de escuchar cómo unas chicas hablaban de una valiente pareja que había ido al túnel del amor ellos se dirigían hacia allá, pero a Juvia le dio hambre y no puede decidirse por qué comer—dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, Rogue por su parte sólo rezaba porque la peli azul nunca se enterara quienes conformaban aquella pareja.

—¿Te parece si buscamos juntos? —invitó el pelinegro amablemente y con intenciones puras.

—¡Sí! ¡Será más fácil si buscan juntos! —aceptó la peli azul con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que ella se había ido ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Aburrido de esperar se levantó y caminó hacia los puestos de comida, a esa hora ya no había tantas personas por lo que la búsqueda resultaría más fácil y aunque no sabía por dónde empezar algo le decía que debía encontrarla pronto.

Un gran escándalo se encontraba unos puestos más adelante, varias personas gritaban emocionadas al parecer apoyando una competencia, estuvo a punto de pasarla por alto hasta que…

—¡Esa peli azul sí que come! — _¿Peli azul? Será posible que estén hablando de Juvia, no, es imposible…¿o tal vez no?_ Con gran curiosidad se abrió paso entre los presentes intentando llegar al frente.

—¡Esos dos sí que hacen buena pareja! Él la está ayudando a comer lo que ella deja en el plato—comentó uno de los asistentes.

—Por supuesto, si llegan a dejar sobras están descalificados y él lo sabe y la apoya, es un hombre de verdad—respondió alguien más.

No podía ser Juvia, ella no estaría con alguien que no fuese él, ¿Cierto? Se detuvo de repente con ganas de irse antes de que viera algo que no fuese de su agrado, pero finalmente lo confirmó.

—¡Los ganadores son Juvia Lockser y Rogue Cheney! —Era el colmo, estuvo por más de media hora por ella y en lugar de estar comiendo se estaba divirtiendo con otro ¡Oh no, definitivamente no aceptaría esto!

—¡Rogue-san, ganamos! —el chico le sonrió y sin previo aviso se vio envuelto por un fuerte abrazo dado por la joven maga, a lo que por instinto, y luchando para equilibrarse, correspondió inmediatamente.

—Me alegra mucho Juvia—le respondió sonriente, antes de sentir un golpe en su cara.

—¡Rogue-san! —asustada la maga buscaba al autor del ataque —¿Gray-sama?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote? ¡Y encima estás con alguien más! —definitivamente aún no podía manejar sus celos, lo hacían pensar irracionalmente y actuar por instinto.

—G-Gray-sama, no es lo que parece—intentó acercarse para explicarle, pero él la alejó bruscamente haciéndola caer en el suelo, momento que aprovechó para cerciorarse de que Rogue estuviese bien, sabía que era un mago fuerte, pero Gray lo era más y pudo haberle hecho daño.

—¿Está bien Rogue-san? —le preguntó con preocupación —¡Gray-sama, espere a que Juvia le explique! —exigió la muchacha, pero él simplemente no escuchaba.

—No puedo creerlo, creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, pero en realidad tengo un rival de amor y Juvia ha sucumbido a sus encantos—murmuraba el peli azabache con cierta angustia en su voz.

—Gray no…—¡Tú te callas! Eres un resbaloso que se le acerca a Juvia cada vez que tiene oportunidad—acusó enojado.

—¡Gray-sama, no le falte el respeto a Rogue-san! —exigió la peli azul.

—¡A mí no me hables de respeto! No puedo creer que te importara tan poco como para que me hicieras eso.

—Gray no…¡Que te calles te dije! — _estúpido,_ gritó con enojo, sin darse cuenta que esas últimas palabras habían logrado que Juvia comenzara a llorar.

—Juvia no puede creer que después de todo lo que hemos vivido Gray-sama dude de Juvia—habló en voz baja la peli azul —¡Gray-sama es un tonto! —y sin decir más se fue corriendo del lugar.

—J-Juvia—jamás en todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndola ella lo había insultado.

—¿Estás feliz? ¿Por qué no escuchas antes de actuar? —cuestionó Rogue con enojo.

—Tsk ¿Y qué se supone que deba escuchar? el cómo ella prefiere estar con otro y olvidarse de mí, no gracias —su orgullo estaba herido, pero intentaría conservarlo en buen estado.

—Oye muchacho deberías escuchar a tu amigo, ella estaba aquí por ti después de todo—dijo un hombre de la gran multitud.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Es cierto, el premio que ganaron era un viaje para dos a un centro de relajación para parejas, ella en verdad se esforzó por ganar se sentía mal por haber tardado en comer y no haber podido ir al túnel del amor, pero no podía concursar sola—explicó el encargado del evento.

—Y me pidió ayuda para ello, así que si tardó fue porque estaba pensando en ti para ganar—el pelinegro recogió el sobre con el premio que le habían dado y se lo entregó a Gray —Aquí lo tienes.

—C-Cómo sé que no estabas intentando apartarla de mi lado—preguntó con temor a la respuesta al pelinegro.

—¿Rogue? —una tercera voz se había unido a la conversación.

—¡Sting! Creí que estarías esperándome—respondió el pelinegro.

—Vinimos juntos a este festival y no me iré sin ti, además me quedé dormido y cuando vi la hora vine a ver por qué tardabas tanto ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad, toda la multitud giró para ver a Gray, quien no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

—Deberías aprender a confiar en ella—le recomendó el dragon slayer de las sombras antes de retirarse del lugar en compañía de su rubio amigo e intentando esconderse de las chicas que los perseguían por haber estado en el dichoso túnel del amor, las personas que disfrutaban del espectáculo también se alejaron dejando a Gray sólo con sus pensamientos.

—¡Soy un idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras estrujaba el sobre en sus manos y corría a toda velocidad para localizar a Juvia, sabía que debía estar enojada con él por lo ocurrido, y no la juzgaba, después de todo fue su culpa, ahora debía encontrar la manera de solucionarlo.

.

.

.

—En verdad lo arruinó ¿Cierto? —preguntó Urtear a sus tres acompañantes.

—No puedo creer que Gray ni siquiera la dejó hablar ¡Yo no te crié así! —gritó Ur alterada.

—¿Podrían bajar la voz? Tengo al verdadero afectado llorando sobre mis piernas—dijo Mika consolando a Silver quien aún no creí lo ocurrido.

—Estúpido Gray, mis nietos, hijo idiota—sollozaba el Fullbuster mayor.

—¿Deberíamos interferir? —preguntó la hija de Ur.

—No, déjalos, esto es algo que ellos mismos deben arreglar, todo dependerá de Gray—respondió Mika.

—Estoy de acuerdo—añadió Ur.

—¡Noooooooooo! —gritó Silver con su destrozado corazón de un alma que sólo quería ver a su familia crecer ¿Era mucho pedir?

.

.

.

¡Hola! Diooos primera gran pelea ToT fue difícil de escribir porque, well …vamos después de todo el azúcar de los capítulos anteriores TnT, además no sabía qué excusa poner, al final salió esto y me pareció bien :'D pero bueno, así debía ser. Pobre Papi Silver, fue el más afectado, en fin les agradezco un montó por leer y comentar ¡Muchas gracias!

-Respuestas a los reviews:

 _ **Siomarabohle:**_ Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, simplemente me dan ganas de abrazarte hasta que tu relleno de azúcar salga por completo xD ok no ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Yo lamento que después de tanto azúcar venga esto, pero ese era el orden, creo que a partir de estos capítulos el cuarteto tendrá más participación como ya habrás visto ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ No creí que mi cabeza fuera a dar para tanto, pero me alegro que así fuera nwn ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Sabastu:**_ Una razón más por la que me duele que este día, túuuuuuu TnT pero bueno, dejando eso a lado ¡Oh Dios mío eres increíble! TwT gracias por el apoyo Sabastu, eres un amor OwO ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	20. Sencillez

Gruvia month

20-Simplicity – Sencillez

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

N/A: Este capítulo es muy especial, espero lo disfruten y me disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar, en cierta parte me basé en una canción para ello es "Enamórate" de Dvicio y una vez más les agradezco por acompañarme en esta ocasión en el vigésimo día del gruvia month, he recibido mucho apoyo y eso significa mucho para mí, bueno ¡A leer!

.

.

.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella madrugada en el festival, de eso hace tan sólo un día, _y ya sentía que su vida se había acabado_ , en el gremio se encontraban celebrando el hecho de que Erza y Jellal hubiesen formalizado su relación finalmente, por supuesto era un secreto entre compañeros, debido a la seguridad del peli azul, sin embargo la felicidad era incontrolable, un motivo más para festejar era el hecho de que Meredy y Lyon habían iniciado una relación, y debido a que ella viajaba junto a Jellal, ahora él visitaba con más frecuencia el gremio de las hadas, él se alegraba por su hermanastro, pues ya era hora de que encontrara a la indicada, como lo había hecho él, hasta que lo arruinó.

Lyon se acercó a él al verlo tan solitario, no era nada novedoso, pero esta vez había una razón tras de ello, Juvia.

—Gray…¿No piensas hacer nada? —cuestionó el peli blanco con semblante de preocupación, sabía perfectamente lo que su estúpido hermano estaba pasando y lo que había hecho, en efecto la responsabilidad era del Fullbuster, pero este no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

—Lo arruiné Lyon, lo he echado a perder—dijo mientras miraba atentamente su jarra de cerveza —Ella ni siquiera ha ido al gremio y aquel día tomó sus cosas de la casa y se fue— _Me dejó,_ pensó con angustia.

—Gray, quiero que sepas algo, probablemente te tomará algo de tiempo entender, pero—tomó asiento al lado del deprimido mago de hielo para que sólo lo escuchara él —Eres un idiota—le dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé, desconfié de ella— _como si alguna vez me hubiese fallado_ —Y la lastimé.

—Bueno, eres un idiota por eso también, pero me refería a que ella te ama Gray y si no quiere hablar contigo es porque está esperando a que te hagas responsable de tus acciones ¿Ya había sucedido una vez no? —Era cierto, lo que el mago de Lamia Scale le estaba diciendo era cierto, sin embargo en algún lugar del festival había dejado su valor, _quizás ella se lo llevó._

—Es sencillo, sólo debes buscarla y pedirle perdón, demostrarle cuán arrepentido estás y …—dejó de hablar pues Gray se había levantado de repente.

—Gracias Lyon.

—Suerte Gray—murmuró cuando este ya se había ido, su hermano sí que era un testarudo.

.

.

.

A diferencia de lo que Lyon creía, Gray no veía lo sencillo en eso de pedir disculpas, sabía que había cometido un error, pero usualmente ella lo perdonaba sin necesidad de decir nada.

 _Quizás se cansó de eso_

Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia a medio vestir, como era usual en él, sin embargo desde el incidente ha tenido a una fiel compañera, la lluvia. Justo en ese momento caía de manera constante y silenciosa.

 _Así como era ella_

Sabía que quien provocaba ese clima era Juvia, y sabía que se encontraba triste, todo por causa de él. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por no pensar antes de actuar, había quedado como un idiota frente a esas personas, y la había perdido a ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, necesitaba recuperarla, por el bien de ambos.

Mantenía su cabeza baja mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de pedirle perdón, de manera que no se percató de la persona que estaba frente a él y chocó.

—¡Oye qué te…! Gajeel—si salía vivo de la posible paliza que le esperaba, era más que una obligación para él pedir perdón. El pelinegro con piercings lo miraba con desprecio, _se lo merecía, lo sabía,_ y sin demostrar emoción alguna, le dio un golpe con su puño, al cual él no puso resistencia, chocando con la pared de uno de los edificios.

—Te dije que no la lastimaras—dijo con voz de enojo el Redfox, miraba con odio al chico que se había atrevido a herir a su hermana, tanto que se lo había advertido y justo hace lo opuesto a lo dicho. Le propinó otro golpe al Fullbuster e igual que el anterior, no lo esquivó, creía pues, que esa era una forma de emendar su error. Gajeel vio que aquello no tenía caso, él simplemente aceptaría los golpes, porque se sentía culpable y esa no era la idea.

—¿Qué piensas hacer para remediarlo? —cuestionó con rudeza haciendo que el Fullbuster lo mirara con confusión.

—¿Aún quieres que esté con ella? —preguntó con asombro.

—¿Qué tú no? — _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

—No puedo vivir sin ella, es decir mírame—el pantalón que llevaba, además de la ropa interior, era la única prenda que llevaba, sus pies estaban descalzados y daba un aspecto de parecer medio muerto, apestaba a alcohol y ahora tenía varios moretones a causa de Gajeel.

El Redfox hizo una expresión de asco, no entendía cómo a Juvia podía gustarle ese chico, pero a pesar de todo era él quien la hacía feliz y él sólo podía ayudarla.

—Será mejor que te asees antes de ir con ella, la enana te puede ayudar—en cierto modo le daba envidia la relación que tenían Gajeel y Levy, ambos se querían y a pesar de que él es un tipo rudo, no tiene miedo a decir lo que siente, incluso si es con bromas, y tampoco tiene miedo de perderla, lo admiraba, pero jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Gajeel estaba atento al caminar, casi sin vida, de Gray, sabía que aquello lo había destrozado, igual que a ella, sin embargo era él quien tenía que dar el primer paso, después de todo aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso de agua que era la mujer de la Juvia, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, admiraba a Gray, por tener el valor de alejar a quien amas, por supuesto que no seguiría sus pasos, pero sabía perfectamente lo que sentía perder a alguien querido y aún así se había arriesgado con Levy, debía estar loco, pero de eso se trata la vida, sin embargo no le gustan los juegos de desear o " _que tal si_ " sólo le recuerdan que no tenía nada, había experimentado la sensación de perder a Levy en la isla Tenrou y no le había gustado para nada, Juvia era muy paciente con ese mago, por lo que nunca se tuvo que preocupar de que algo como eso sucediera, sin embargo eso era algo que Gray debía aprender por sí mismo.

Llegaron empapados a la casa del Redfox, se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y anunciaron su llegada.

—¡Enana ya llegué! —por supuesto, no le extrañaba esa manera de saludar del pelinegro, Levy salió de la cocina con un delantal y cuchara en mano, estaba preparando la cena y salió a recibirlo, para su sorpresa Gray estaba junto a él, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, se había enterado de lo ocurrido y en ese momento Gray Fullbuster le parecía la persona más miserable en el mundo. El alquimista de hielo se sintió deprimido al ver la reacción de Levy, lo odiaba, estaba seguro y no la culparía por ello.

—Vamos enana, no te enojes, todos cometemos errores—Por primera vez veía al Redfox de su lado en frente de alguien. Levy frunció el ceño más, estaba enojada, pero suspiró en señal de rendición, sabía, por el aspecto de Gray, que su vida sería una completa agonía, además ya esa mañana había hablado con Juvia y ella estaba igual, más limpia, pero sentimentalmente destrozada.

—Escucha Gray—le dijo llamándolo para darle un consejo—No se puede devolver el tiempo para arreglar los errores ¿Lo sabes no? —el chico asintió recibiendo el sermón de la pequeña peli azul —Pero existe el presente que te permite intentar solucionar las cosas para que tengas un futuro próspero, hoy hablé con Juvia ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?

—No tengo ni idea Levy.

—Quiere irse de Magnolia—Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creyó que esa situación le afectaría a tal punto de hacerla irse de la ciudad, miró a Gajeel en busco de apoyo, pero él se encontraba viéndolo seriamente.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —cuestionó angustiado.

—Me lo dijo esta mañana, y tiene mi total apoyo, si tú no haces nada para remediar esto, será mejor que ella vea por ella y por sus sueños—respondió seriamente.

—P-Pero sus sueños ¿Te refieres a la guardería?

—Dijo que cuando acabara el mes comenzaría a investigar y realizar misiones, dado a que por ese castigo está comprometida contigo.

—P-Pero ya no nos queda un mes, sólo tiene…

—Menos de dos semanas—respondió Levy.

—Personalmente me gustaría que se fuera por un tiempo, pero eso sólo los lastimaría a ambos, así que si no actúas rápido la perderás Gray.

—L-Lo sé—respondió atónito por la noticia recibida —G-Gracias Levy—pues a pesar de todo lo estaba ayudando.

—Sólo date prisa, entre más tiempo pasa más difícil será.

—Hubiese sido más sencillo si la hubieras buscado el mismo día—comentó Gajeel.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo _sencillo_ por qué no podía entender que para él expresar sus sentimientos no era algo fácil.

—Si vas a hablar con ella, primero debes darte un baño, apestas Gray—le dijo Levy logrando ruborizarlo por la vergüenza.

—Ge-hee

.

.

.

Se había refugiado en su habitación desde aquel día, sus amigas había ido a visitarla y las dejó entrar sólo porque no quería sentirse sola y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada, no fue tu culpa, que se disculpe él—comentaba Evergreen mientras se abanicaba con su elegante accesorio.

—¡¿Ehhh?! El día que Gray pida disculpas yo dejaré de beber….por tres días—proclamó Cana asiento alusión a la personalidad de Gray.

—¡Cana! —la regañó Lisanna —No seas negativa, si Gray en verdad se siente culpable sé que vendrá a pedir perdón, así como en las novelas de romance—declaró la albina con mirada soñadora.

—El problema es el tiempo que se tardará en darse cuenta—dijo Titania en pose pensativa, sabía perfectamente lo testarudo que era su amigo, por lo que veía complicada la situación.

—Ara, ara ¿Y si apresuramos las cosas? —comentó Mirajane, quien desde lejos se veía que ya tenía un plan, comentándoselo a las chicas, a lo cual todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿C-Creen que eso funcione? —preguntó temerosa Juvia, nunca antes se había sentido tan angustiada, no le gustaba para nada el hecho de estar peleada con Gray, pero como dijo Ever no fue su culpa y si él no aceptaba su fallo, entonces ese no era el Gray del cual se enamoró, aquel que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por sus amigos, aquel que aceptaba las consecuencias de sus acciones, aquel que no se rendía ante nada.

—No te preocupes Juvia, nosotras estamos contigo y te estaremos apoyando—declaró Erza colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la maga.

—Muchas gracias a todas—dijo la peli azul, mirando por la ventana con la esperanza de que su amado Gray apareciera frente a ella con un ramo de rosas, ni siquiera tenía que decir nada, ella lo perdonaría instantáneamente, no podía vivir sin él, pero si no hacía acto de presencia, entonces tomaría aquella mentira y la volvería realidad.

—¿uh? ¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó al vislumbrar desde el cristal una silueta que se acercaba a Fairy Hills.

—Déjame ver—Titania empujó, cuidadosamente, a Juvia contra Evergreen que se encontraba a su lado, la peli escarlata afinó su vista su vio que se trataba del mago de hielo.

—¡Es Gray! —anunció con asombro.

—Parece que el mensaje de Mira le llegó rápido—comentó Lisanna mientras intentaba ver por la ventana.

—Ara, ara Levy-chan me envió un mensaje diciendo que él había llegado a su casa así que la puse al día—dijo Mirajane sonriente—Esas lácrimas de comunicación sí que son veloces, por cierto Cana ¿Qué decías acerca de Gray?

—¿Eeeeh? Él aún no ha hecho nada, así que seguiré bebiendo con tranquilidad—declaró ebria la hija de Gildarts.

—Pero parece que sí hará algo ¿Ven eso? —comentó Lisanna logrando que todas, incluso Juvia se amontonaran en la ventana para observalor.

—Oi, Oi, no me digas que…

.

.

.

Sencillo, así había descrito Gajeel aquel plan, pero para él carecía de sencillez y facilidad, sabía que debía pedir disculpas con sinceridad, sin embargo se arrepintió de pedirle ayuda al Redfox para ello, pues en este momento estaba vistiendo un saco blanco y el Redfox lo acompañaba con su fiel guitarra.

—Gajeel no estoy seguro de esto—le dijo mientras se acercaban a Fairy Hills y pudo ver que estaban siendo observados.

—Ge-hee, si no funciona ya se te ocurrirá otra forma, no seas cobarde—le contestó rudamente, pero feliz de poder tocar su guitarra y hacer que las chica apreciaran su talento.

Gray llevaba alrededor de…¿Media hora? Practicando aquella canción, no cantaba tan mal según Gajeel y Levy le dijo que no importaba qué tan bien cantaba, lo importante es que lo hiciera de corazón y sin que Gajeel escuchara le dijo que ese era su secreto con el Redfox, por supuesto que el ser un dragon slayer le proveía de varios privilegios, uno de ellos una audición infalible, por lo que había escuchado las palabras de su enana, pero no le reclamó, eso sólo le demostró que lo amaba de corazón y siguió con su plan para ayudar a Gray.

Por otra parte el mago de hielo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la hora cero se estaba acercando, su corazón latía a mil, después de un día de pelea se sentía como si no la hubiese visto toda una eternidad, esperaba que ella lo recibiera y aceptara sus disculpas, pero no la culparía si ni siquiera lo quería ver, pero no, ella no es así, su corazón es incapaz de albergar maldad, sabía que le daría un oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla, pues aunque no lo llegue a odiar, si puede deprimirse y eso le era imperdonable, Juvia sólo debía reír, le gustaba que lo hiciera, no soportaba ver las lágrimas en ella, _como ese día,_ así que él se encargaría de que la próxima vez que llorara fuera de felicidad.

Como dicen por allí en el amor todo es cuestión de distancia, si ella se le acercaba demasiado él lograba excitarse, se asustaba por ello, la obnubilación se apoderaba de él, decía tonterías, y estupideces, temblaba de los nervios, sin embargo si ella se encontraba lejos de él era un caos, descuidaba su imagen, se entristecía, se refugiaba en el alcohol, se desvelaba pensando en ella y por increíble que pareciera le dedicaba canciones, tal y como estaba a punto de cantarle a ella, con la fe puesta en Mavis, esperaba que todo saliera bien y al final del día tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto la ama.

—¿Estás listo cabeza de hielo?

—Por supuesto—se alegró inmensamente cuando la vio en la ventana, significaba que por lo menos estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

 _Juvia, no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad_

… _.._

—¿Van a cantar? —preguntó Lisanna con cierto temor en su voz.

—Ara, ara Gray-kun parece que se está esforzando—comentó Mira sonriente.

—Sólo espero que no rompa la ventana—dijo Cana en broma.

—Parece que va a comenzar—dijo Erza haciendo callar a las chicas para poder escucharlo. La guitarra de Gajeel había comenzado a sonar y segundos después la voz de Gray se hizo presente.

" _Era lo bonito del mar cuando estás a mi lado no hay otro lugar y era lo bonito de ser un par de enamorados y es lo más bonito saber que nunca me has fallado"_

La joven Lockser se asombró por el hecho de que Gray estuviese cantando, no iba mentir diciendo que nunca había soñado con aquella fantasía y el hecho de que se estuviese volviendo realidad simplemente la dejó sin palabras.

" _Ahora sé que es fácil decir que te olvidé, que lo nuestro nunca existió, que te fallé, todo por un maldito error se vino del revés._ _Siento que hoy te quiero más de lo normal, por primera vez el dolor es vertical, se hace cuesta arriba el tiempo cuando tú no estás"_

No podía creerlo aquella canción los describía tan bien, era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba con ella de esa forma, las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse y ella llevó sus manos a sus labios impresionada por aquel detalle.

—Parece que en realidad está arrepentido—comentó Mirajane mientras escuchaban el coro de la canción, estaba orgullosa de Gray —¿Qué te parece Cana? Todo en una canción, a partir de mañana restringiré tu acceso a las bebidas del gremio—advirtió la mayor de los Strauss a la peli marrón.

—Bueno, pues a beber para tener reservas—dicho esto bebió el contenido de toda la botella que tenía en manos, no iba a arrepentirse de nada.

" _Era el día más bonito, si estabas conmigo. Era lo bonito de hoy, que es nuestro aniversario y esperando estoy y hasta me conformaría con ser sólo amigos"_

¿Lo decía en serio? Después de esto ella no podría aspirar a ser menos que una novia para él, ya se encargaría de dejárselo en claro, las palabras que escuchaba simplemente hacían que se emocionara de sobre manera, sabía que lo amaba, ahora más que nunca y si él estuvo dispuesto a dejar su timidez a un lado ella abriría la puerta para recibirlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Juvia? —indagó Evergreen de brazos cruzados, la peli azul siempre la había considerado una maestra en lo que a relaciones se refiere, pero si en esta ocasión incluso ella le preguntaba por sus decisiones significaba que nadie interferiría, pero la respuesta la tenía desde que lo vio venir con Gajeel.

" _Sigue enamorándote, sigue persiguiéndolo, si el impulso viene de tu corazón. Como el aire que no ves, que se mete en tu interior, pase lo que pase, siempre seré yo quien te va a querer"_

Estaba que se lanzaba por la ventana para poder abrazarlo, aquello era lo más hermoso que alguien había hecho por ella, siempre lo recordaría y antes de que pudiera parpadear el peli azabache se encontraba frente a ella, había creado una escalera de hielo para subir hasta su habitación, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que ella estaba con las demás chicas, _qué vergüenza,_ pero Juvia lo valía. Inhaló fuertemente y con el rostro enrojecido comenzó a hablar.

—S-Sé que actué como un estúpido en el festival, pero aún no me creo que alguien tan perfecta como tú esté enamorada de un ser como yo, me siento inseguro cuando te veo con otros hombres, pero a la vez feliz porque de entre todos ellos me elegiste a mí y yo…—no pudo continuar hablando pues la peli azul se había lanzado a sus brazos y estaba llorando.

 _No, no llores por favor, no quiero verte triste_

—¡Gray-sama! —cada vez se aferraba más a él, con dificultad, pudo rodearla con sus brazos y corresponder a la acción.

—Ya, ya, aquí estoy y no me pienso ir de tu lado, gracias Juvia—sin previo aviso la tomó de su mentón y le dio un beso en sus suaves labios ¡Por Mavis! Cuánto la extrañaba, menos mal se cepilló los dientes, a pesar de las expectativas que Gajeel le predecía.

—¡Shooby doo bop! —finalizó el hijo de Metalicana la canción.

Ambos sonrieron al mago, estaban felices de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

.

.

.

—¡Mi hijo tiene talento! —gritó entusiasmado Silver con una playera que decía "Buena suerte Gray"

—Al final las cosas resultaron bien—dijo Urtear, quien a petición del Fullbuster mayor llevaba una gorra con el misma emblema en ella.

—Tenías razón Ur, después de todo lo criaste bien—comentó Mika.

—Tu hijo es un buen hombre—respondió la mencionada —¿Qué haremos con Silver? —dijo mientras volteaban a ver al hombre que saltaba de la felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Urtear.

—Déjalo, no todos los días Gray hace algo como esto—respondió mientras intentaba no reír al ver la actitud de su esposo, Ur sacó su lácrima, pues le había llegado una recomendación de vídeos que debía ver y ahí estaba el espectáculo que Gray había hecho para Juvia se encontraba en Fairynet.

—Vaya mil visitas ya—dijo asombrada mientras los otros tres se acercaban para ver el vídeo.

—Por algo le dicen la demonio—susurró Urtear al conocer a la usuaria que había subido el vídeo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Wow! Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho *shora* Quiero dedicarlo a la poderosa y sensual cumpleañera Mi Lady – _ **lady-werempire**_ \- quien como ya dije hoy se encuentra de cumpleaños, te agradezco un montón que por esas cosas de la vida hayas leído aquel one shot que dio origen a este gruvia month, insisto sin ti no hubiese participado ¡Muchas gracias! Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! nwn

También quiero agradecer a la maravillosa personita que en fanfiction responde al nombre de _**Eggplant Gypsy Moon**_ quien me recomendó la canción que Gray cantó, muchísimas gracias quedó perfecta, cuando vi tu mensaje fue tipo "¡Oh Dios mío, ella me ha salvado y dado una idea!" porque como saben este gruvia month salió prácticamente de la nada y yo los estoy escribiendo el mismo día, tenía una ligera idea de cómo desarrollar el capítulo, pero esta canción fue como la cereza del pastel para que quedara perfecto, al menos para mí, muchas gracias corazón por tomarte la molestia de escribirme nwn

-Respuesta a los reviews:

 _ **Siomarabohle:**_ Gray ha llevado la honra a Silver, a su familia y a su vaca xD jajajaja muchas gracias por leer y comentar nwn

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Me hace muy feliz leer eso, pues es que así soy yo a veces siento que no les va a gustar y me voy con esa idea hasta el final xD, jajajaja Silver está que salta en un pie, pobre Gray ¡Gracias por leer! Y en verdad te agradezco un montón el que me enviaras ese mensaje *la abraza hasta que explota*

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Mira lo que hace la influencia de Gajeel xD pero al menos esta vez le sirvió a Gray para poder reconciliarse con Juvia ¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **lady-werempire: ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! Muchísimas felicidades querida musa, te deseo lo mejor en este día, que puedas disfrutarlo a lo grande rodeada de tus seres queridos, espero que tengas mucho éxito en todo lo que te propongas y puedas cumplir tus metas, muchas gracias por ser una de mis lectoras y no te preocupes por tus desapariciones, aquí estaré esperando por ti –y creo que también llegaré a acosarte, no se xD-**_

¡Gracias por leer!

-Lightkey27


	21. Canción de cuna

_**Gruvia month**_

 _ **21-Lullaby-Canción de cuna**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

.

.

.

El mago de hielo, Gray Fullbuster, volvía a sentir que tenía vida luego de pasar por una de las pruebas más difíciles que ha enfrentado, pedir perdón, sin embargo fue todo un éxito, luego de terminar de cantar subió hacia donde se encontraba la peli azul y habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón, aquello fue suficiente para que ella le perdonara su falta. Recibió las felicitaciones de las chicas que se encontraban allí, algo tímido pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan expresivo en cuanto a sus emociones, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Tras haber culminado la noche se hizo presente, habían sido invitados por Titania para quedarse en Fairy Hills para la cena, Gajeel se retiró, pues tenía a su enana en casa esperando por él y no le gustaría perderse su comida, por lo que eran las chicas y Graym se sentía incómodo al tener la mirada de todos los presentes, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero era inevitable.

—Así que…Ahora estarán juntos—dijo Cana con cierto tono de malicia en su voz, quizás porque ahora estaba en abstinencia de alcohol y no podía incumplir porque quien la vigilaba no era más que Mirajane Strauss, la demonio.

—Que si—respondió secamente, sabía que era un intento de provocación para quedar mal frente a todas.

—Cana por favor, no lo molestes más, ya bastante tiene con aquella canción de hace rato, menos mal Juvia te ama mucho y no se fija en qué tan mal cantas—dijo Evergreen uniéndose a la conversación.

—Ever, te solicito que te abstengas de comentarios de mal gusto, estamos celebrando que Gray y Juvia han vuelto y no debemos molestarlos, a pesar de no cantar tan bien Gray se esforzó mucho—intentaba defenderlo la mayor de los Strauss —Si quieres te puedo dar clases Gray, por si tienes otra sorpresa para Juvia—y aquello sólo había logrado activar la mente romántica de las chicas, incluyendo a Cana y a Evergreen, quienes estaban molestas porque Juvia lo perdonara tan rápido, pero qué se le iba a hacer, ellos simplemente se aman y no hay nadie que pueda separarlos.

—¡El postre está listo! —anunció una peli azul saliendo de la cocina—Juvia agradece que la dejara hacer Mira-san—dijo alegremente —¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Le decía a Gray que no puedo creer lo rápido que lo perdonaras, pero no tenía caso—dijo Cana sirviéndose un poco del postre.

—Igual yo, pero debo admitir que fue muy lindo lo que hizo—declaró Evergreen.

—¡Ehhh! Cana-san y Evergreen-san son muy malas, Juvia ama a Gray-sama y él también a ella—dijo en un tono infantil.

—Lo importante es que están juntos—dijo Erza mientras salía de la cocina con un pastel de fresas.

—¿Eso también es parte del postre? —preguntó Lisanna entusiasmada.

—No, este es para mí—dijo la peli escarlata.

Gray se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, estaba claro que había quienes apoyaban su acto y quienes estaban en contra, pero lo que a él le importaba era que Juvia estuviese a su lado.

—Entonces…¿Vivirán juntos? —preguntó Mirajane con una sonrisa. Gray miró a Juvia quien avergonzada tenía su mirada hacia el piso, sonrío pues a él le gustaría mucho y estaba claro que a ella también.

—No tengo problema con ello—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, logrando sacar un grito de alegría por parte de la peli azul y las demás presentes.

 _Lo que hace por amor._

.

.

.

—¿Dónde coloca esta caja? —las chicas habían decidido ayudar con la mudanza, ni siquiera esperaron al día siguiente, esa misma noche vaciaron todo el departamento de la peli azul y lo llevaron hacia la casa del Fullbuster, algunas cajas tuvieron que quedarse afuera, siendo que en su mayoría eran los peluches que la maga había hecho y que eran lo que mayor espacio ocupaba.

—Déjala afuera Erza, ya veremos cómo arreglaremos esto—contestó Gray mientras sujetaba a Juvia para que no intentara traer las treinta y siete cajas que había afuera.

—¡Gray-sama esto no es justo! —las lágrimas caían cómicamente del rostro de la peli azul, quien estaba devastada al verse despojada de sus tan apreciados tesoros.

—Los tendremos allá temporalmente, no es para tanto—en verdad Gray se alegraba de que se quedaran afuera, de alguna manera tener muñecos de él dentro de la casa le daba algo de terror.

—¡Pero Juvia los hizo con tanto cariño! —chilló la maga de agua.

—No entiendo para qué los quieres si ahora me tienes a mí—dijo con sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre su frente sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho, para cuando se dio cuenta recibía la mirada pícara de las chicas y ahora se encontraba junto a una ruborizada Juvia.

—G-Gray-sama…qué atrevido—susurró soñando despierta.

—¡¿Qué te estás imaginando?!

—Pero si ha sido tu culpa Gray—dijo Cana burlándose.

—Por favor retírense—pidió con una vena saliendo de su frente.

—Vale, vale, te dejaremos para que estés con ella toda la noche—susurró la hija de Gildarts, llevándose consigo a las demás chicas y a una tartamudeante y ruborizada Erza.

—E-Ellos van a…—¡Adiós Gray! —solos, finalmente estaban solos, Gray suspiró aliviado luego de cerrar la puerta, pero chocó con una caja que estaba al lado de esta.

—Juvia ¿Qué es esto? —su voz despertó del sueño que estaba manteniendo la chica, quien no tardó en estar a su lado y revisar el contenido de la caja.

—¡Oh! Hace tiempo que Juvia no veía esto—dijo sacando un libro de la caja.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con curiosidad ante la fascinación de la peli azul por aquel objeto.

—Si viene a la cama Juvia se lo mostrará—y sin decir más Juvia fue directo a la habitación del Fullbuster, el cual no pudo evitar pensar con doble sentido lo que la chica había dicho, así que más emocionado que nunca corrió hacia el cuarto, quitándose la ropa en el camino, llegando sólo en bóxers.

—Juvia aquí est…—calló al ver que ella tenía un pijama normal, nada provocativo, puesto y que contrario a todo lo que esperaba había un tipo de grabadora en su cama.

—G-Gray-sama ¿Por qué…? —Eso no importa—intentaría recuperar su dignidad sin contratiempos —¿De qué se trata todo esto? —señaló al aparato mientras Juvia sacaba una especie de disco del libro.

—Se trata de la canción que Juvia escuchaba cada noche durante su infancia en aquel orfanato—Oh vaya, eso era un tema delicado, se lamentaba por tomar las cosas a la ligera y no percatarse del semblante de la maga, que ahora que observaba bien, estaba muy melancólico.

—¿Es algún tipo de canción? —preguntó curioso haciendo que ella soltara una risilla.

—Es una canción de cuna, Juvia siempre la escuchaba en el volumen más bajo mientras lloraba cada noche, siempre le recordaba que no tenía familia, una madre que se preocupara por ella, un padre a quien recibir en casa, ni hermanos, nada, pero era una hermosa canción, no fueron los días más felices de ella y debía encontrar una forma de desahogarse, una noche una de las cuidadoras le obsequió este libro junto con la radio-grabadora a Juvia y desde entonces todas las noches la escuchaba, así podía alejar, aunque fuera un poco, la tristeza que la rodeaba.

—Juvia…

—¿Sabe por qué Juvia la había olvidado? —el negó con la cabeza, temeroso de su respuesta.

—Por ella conoció a Gray-sama y nunca más volvió a sentir la tristeza de aquel entonces—aquella declaración lo dejó sorprendido, le sonrió, pues estaba agradecido de haberla sacado de aquella depresión.

—¿Te gustaría escucharla nuevamente? Esta vez no estás triste y yo estoy a tu lado—dijo él mientras ella, con los ojos lagrimosos, asintió y juntos se acomodaron en la cama para escuchar las suaves notas de la melodía.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a la mitad de la canción.

—Juvia no podía sentirse más feliz en este momento—dijo recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del Fullbuster, quien, como últimamente le sucedía, quería tener el poder de congelar el tiempo y disfrutar para siempre de aquel momento. Y así fue como ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con la melodía de fondo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo del día de hoy ¿Se dan cuenta que faltan sólo 40 minutos para que inicie un nuevo día? Al menos en mi país es así, confieso que no sabía cómo trabajar con este tema, estaba tan fuera de lugar con los acontecimientos anteriores, pero creo que lo he logrado :'D

Les agradezco mucho por leer, ya vamos en el vigésimo primer día ¡Gracias!

—Respuesta a los reviews:

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ Yo amo trabajar con un Gray así, primero lo hago sufrir y luego que venga el azúcar OwO9 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ El acoso vendrá en ese caso 7u7r me alegra un montón muchísimo queso triple al infinito, khé?, que te haya gustado espero que hayas tenido un día estupendo y te agradezco mucho por leer y comentar y aposharme nwn

¡Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, dan follow y favorito a esta historia! Significa mucho para mí

-Key


	22. Fuerte

**Gruvia month**

 **22-Stronger-Fuerte**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **N/A: Un capítulo algo apresurado, espero me disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas y dedazos que puedan encontrar.**

.

.

.

—¡Estamos en casa! —de esa manera es como el dragon slayer de fuego del famoso gremio de las hadas saludaba a sus compañeros luego de estar más de dos semanas ausentes.

—Bienvenidos de vuelta—dijo Mirajane sonriente mientras limpiaba la barra del gremio.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lu-chan—comentó Levy quien se acercó a la rubia mientras se dirigían a una mesa para conversar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos dados en el lugar.

—Ah~~ Levy-chan estar con Natsu de misión no es nada fácil—dijo desanimada —Él es muy fuerte, pero siempre exagera con las peleas y acaba destruyéndolo todo—añadió deprimida a lo que Levy no pudo hacer más que compadecerla —¿Y qué ha sucedido mientras no hemos estado? El gremio se ve muy callado ¿Dónde está Gray? Natsu ha de estar buscándolo para demostrarle sus nuevas técnicas de peleas.

—Pues no debe tardar en llegar, muchas cosas han sucedido Lu-chan—respondió la peli azul mientras le entregaba una revista a la maga celestial.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundida.

—Busca la página diecinueve—le contestó Levy esperando por ver la reacción de su amiga ante la información proporcionada. Lucy, con cierta duda, hizo caso a Levy y buscó la página, que tenía la esquina doblada, no veía nada relevante hasta que leyó el artículo que estaba en la esquina inferior y continuaba en la página siguiente.

—¡¿Qué Gray y Juvia qué?! —exclamó con asombro llamando la atención de todos en el gremio.

—¡Oh es cierto! Los rumores viajan rápido y cuando Jason se enteró no dudó en venir a entrevistarlos, así que se puede decir que ahora son una pareja oficial y reconocida—dijo Lisanna que venía de recoger algunas jarras de las mesas desocupadas.

—S-Sí me lo esperaba de Juvia, pero no me imagino a Gray teniendo una charla normal con ese sujeto—dijo Lucy impresionada por la noticia e intentando imaginar a su amigo siendo amable con alguien que cuyo trabajo es inventar historias de los demás.

—Oh por supuesto que no fue fácil, pero Juvia logró convencerlo—añadió la mayor de los Strauss —Mejor míralo por ti misma, ahí vienen—añadió al ver a la pareja entrar por la puerta del gremio.

—¡Buenos días Mirajane! —saludó alegremente Juvia que iba tomada del brazo de Gray quien sólo dijo un "Hola" a la albina.

—Buenos días Juvia ¿Les sirvo alguna bebida? —respondió la albina.

—Juvia quiere un batido de piña y Gray-sama…—cayó al ver como Natsu se dirigía hacia el peli azabache para iniciar una pelea —Gray-sama tomará algo después—susurró a Mirajane.

—¡Gray! —Natsu gritó dándole un golpe en la cara al mago de hielo.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, cabeza de flamas?!

—¡Colocaste un pedazo de hielo en mi asiento, no te hagas el tonto! —reclamó el peli rosado a gritos.

—¡Eso es por lo de la última vez flamitas! —refutó el peli azabache dando así inicio a una nueva pelea en el gremio

—¡Vaya! Hace tiempo que no veía una de esas—exclamó Mirajane mientras dejaba el vaso con el pedido de Juvia.

—Juvia ¿Tienes planeado hacer alguna misión? —preguntó Cana que acababa de llegar y estaba en el primer día de abstinencia de alcohol.

—Juvia aún está cumpliendo con la orden del maestro con Gray-sama—respondió amablemente mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso —¿Por qué lo pregunta Ca…—y sin siquiera poder acabar su batido la peli azul, junto a Levy y Lucy fueron convertidas en cartas por la peli marrón.

—¡Se las devolveré mañana chicos!— y sin decir más tomó las cartas y salió del gremio.

—¿Qué rayos…?—preguntó Gajeel incrédulo ante lo ocurrido.

—¡Oe Mirajane! ¿Tú sabes qué está planeando Cana? —indagó Gray.

—No, no lo sé, pero tratándose de ella lo más probable es que no le pierdan la pista—dijo la poseedora del Satan soul, preocupando a los chicos.

—¡Lucy sabrá qué hacer, ella es muy valiente! —declaró con confianza Natsu.

—Juvia también sabe defenderse—añadió Gray.

—La enana es muy inteligente—declaró Gajeel.

—Pero aún así, estamos hablando de Cana y no cualquiera Cana, sino de Cana sin licor en su sangre—y fue allí donde los tres sudaron frío, si la maga de las cartas era peligrosa ebria, no imaginaban cómo sería estando sobria.

—¿P-Pero qué es lo peor que podría suceder? —preguntó Gajeel incómodo ante lo ocurrido.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo—dijo Gray mirando a Natsu y a Gajeel, sus nuevos aliados en la búsqueda de sus chicas.

.

.

.

—¡Cana-san sáquenos de aquí! —pedía la maga de agua atrapada en la carta mágica.

—¡¿De qué se trata esto Cana?! —reclamó Lucy indignada.

—Será mejor que tengas una explicación para esto—dijo Levy de brazos cruzados.

—Ya, ya no hablen—las mandó a callar mientras pasaba por un torniquete, rápidamente se dirigió a los baños del local y liberó a las tres magas.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Cana? —preguntó Levy con molestia en su voz.

—B-Bueno, la verdad es que yo…necesito dejar de pensar en el alcohol, Mirajane tiene los ojos sobre mí y está atenta a todas mis acciones, incluso ahora ella podría saber si estoy bebiendo o no, así que las traje aquí para que nos podamos distraer un poco, sólo que no tenía entradas suficientes para todas y por eso las convertí en cartas—dijo la hija de Gildarts un poco avergonzada por la situación.

—Pero la próxima vez avísanos ¿Sí? De todos modos en dónde estamos—preguntó Lucy inspeccionando el lugar.

—Juvia cree que estamos en un tipo de spa—respondió la peli azul mientras se asomaba por la puerta del baño.

—Así es, un día de relajación para nosotras cuatro, me hubiese gustado invitar a Erza también, pero ella y Lyon están de misión con Crime Sorciere—dijo secándose una lágrima la peli marrón, sorprendiendo a las magas.

—La verdad nunca había visto a Cana sin tomar alcohol por más de unos minutos—comentó Levy mientras salían del baño.

—Así que esta es su verdadera personalidad, sin el alcohol—meditó Lucy viendo a la hija de Gildarts.

—Juvia sólo espera que Gray-sama no se preocupe.

.

.

.

—¿Seguros que es aquí? —preguntó confundido Gray al ver el lugar donde llegaron.

—Puedes buscarlas por tu cuenta si no confías en el olfato de un dragon slayer—se quejó Gajeel.

—Ya, ya—respondió Gray —Pero ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

—Ya me encargué de eso—respondió Natsu —Este tipo me regaló entradas sin siquiera decir una palabra—presumió el peli rosado señalando a un tipo detrás de él.

—No, más bien parece que te las dio para salvar su vida—comentó Gray viendo cómo el sujeto adoptaba una posición fetal y murmuraba algo incomprensible, incluso para los dragon slayers.

—No lo hagas enojar, no lo hagas enojar—murmuraba el chico, que tenía un trauma con el gremio de Fairy Tail luego de estar presente durante una de sus misiones.

Los chicos entraron y buscaron con la mirada a las chicas, intentando ubicarlas.

—No las veo por ningún lado—dijo Gajeel con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba desconocer el paradero de su enana.

—Pero definitivamente están aquí, puedo olerla a las tres—comentó Natsu.

—Pues sigamos buscando, antes de que Cana intente algo entraño—declaró Gray mientras que los otros lo seguían y estaban atentos a su alrededor.

.

.

.

—Nadie dijo que ellas no podían beber—Cana observaba atentamente a sus amigas discutir bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¡Gray-sama es el más fuerte! —proclamaba Juvia muy segura de sí misma.

—¡Al diablo con Gray! ¡Gajeel se la parte a los dos sin esfuerzo! —decía una alegre Levy.

—Natsu es muy fuerte y los puede vencer a todos—dijo Lucy imaginando a Natsu salvándola del peligro.

—Esto sí que es divertido—murmuró Cana sonriendo ante la situación.

.

.

.

—Ge-hee, la enana sabe lo que tiene de hombre—dijo con orgullo Gajeel ante las declaraciones de Levy.

—Juvia sólo dice la verdad, yo soy el más fuerte—presumía Gray ante los otros dos.

—¡Lucy sabe de lo que habla! —exclamó Natsu, en modo encendido —¡Yo los puedo vencer a todos!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando Salamandra?! ¡Está claro que yo puedo partirles el trasero con sólo un golpe! —respondió con enojo Gajeel.

—¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

—¡No! ¡Yo lo soy!

—Ni hablar ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!

—Esto también es divertido—comentó cana al ver cómo los chicos discutían acerca de su fuerza, a tan sólo pocos metros de distancias, estar sobria no le impedía divertirse a costa de sus amigos.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Algo raro lo sé, incluso hasta forzado, pero bueno TwT ¡Día 22! Ya se está acabando, hoy tuve un día muy pesado y llegué a casa tan sólo hace un par de horas, menos mal es viernes y podré descansar un poco~~~

¡Gracias a todos por leer! nwn

—Respuesta a sus sensuales reviews:

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Pero en defensa de Gray, la situación estaba para malinterpretarse aunque sea un poco 7u7r ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **LizzieTF:**_ ¡Dios mío! Me haces tan feliz diciéndome eso *shoro* me alegra no salirme de la personalidad de ellos, pues eso me cuesta mucho y creo que Gray estaba destinado a cambiar, aunque sea un poco, dada la temácica TwT qué linda, qué linda, qué lindaaaa *explota* jajajaja con respecto a tu petición, lo estoy considerando, pero no soy buena con ese tipo de escenas por lo que estoy concentrando toda mi energía para un solo día xD ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Me gusta que cada vez son más y más unidos *o* ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Lymar Vastya:**_ Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, mira de lo que es capaz Juvia 7u7r ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Ciertamente existen muchas canciones de cuna, pero cuando lo escribía a mi mente vino la canción de Lyra, donde Gray lloró, es muy hermosa OwO ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

-Key


	23. Instinto

Gruvia month

23-Instinct – Instinto

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

El día en el spa había resultado todo un caos, desde que Cana embriagó a sus compañeras, sumado el hecho de que los chicos llegaron y comenzaron a discutir, el lugar estaba a punto de caer, sin embargo las chicas no se habían percatado de la presencia de sus compañeros, excepto la Alberona que se entretenía con la situación.

—¿Qué sucede Juvia? —preguntó Levy al ver cómo su amiga se alejaba de ellas y comenzaba a caminar por los alrededores.

—Gray-sama está cerca, Juvia lo sabe—dijo mirando a su alrededor en busca de una señal del mago de hielo que seguía discutiendo con los dragon slayers.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —susurró Lucy a la pequeña Levy.

—Supongo que así de fuerte es su relación—respondió esta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven Lockser había desarrollado cierto vínculo con el mago de hielo, aquel presentimiento que le indicaba que su amado estaba cerca, o en peligro. Como aquella vez en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales, donde aún en medio del desierto, ella sintió que se perdía de un momento único en la vida de Gray, desafortunadamente siempre que le pregunta de qué se trataba él evade la pregunta, por lo que aún es una incógnita para ella.

—¡Bien! Ya hemos estado aquí por mucho tiempo ¿Les parece si tomamos un masaje? A no ser que el alcohol las haya vencido—invitó Cana a sus compañeras mientras estas la seguían.

—Juvia cree que Cana-san está utilizándonos para beber lo que no puede—dijo la maga de agua mientras se unía a sus amigas y se dirigían a la sala de masajes.

—¡Meh! En cierta forma es así—respondió sin darle importancia al asunto la peli marrón.

—Debemos tener cuidado—pensaron todas con precaución.

.

.

.

—¿A dónde se fueron las chicas? —preguntó Gray mientras tiraba del cabello de Gajeel y empujaba con los pies la cabeza de Natsu.

—Su olor se ha alejado de donde estaban—respondió Natsu que tenía sus piernas enrolladas en el abdomen de Gray y con sus brazos sostenía la cabeza de Gajeel, colgando gracias a su agarre.

—Hemos peleado por más de dos horas—dijo Gajeel que al igual que sus compañeros les estaba dando un buen par de golpes, hasta que reaccionó, quedando con sus brazos sobre el chaleco de Natsu y su rodilla en el estómago de Gray.

Rápidamente se soltaron, Gray y Gajeel primero, logrando que Natsu cayera al piso al estar sostenidos de ellos.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó enojado.

—Ge-hee, la próxima vez piensa en otra forma de peleas—respondió Gajeel —¿Alguna señal de ellas? —cuestionó a Gray quien se había alejado un poco para buscar a las chicas.

—No las veo por ningún lado ¿Pueden rastrearlas? —le preguntó a sus amigos que rápidamente comenzaron a olfatear el aire.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Están en esa dirección! —señaló Natsu hacia el área de los masajes.

—En marcha—exclamó Gray.

.

.

.

—Ahhh~~~ esto se siente tan bien—gimió Lucy cuando el muchacho que la estaba atendiendo masajeó un punto crítico en su espalda.

—Parece que se estresa mucho señorita—le comentó.

—No tiene idea de lo que es trabajar con alguien que se la pasa haciendo desastres, me tiene paranoica—se desahogó con el joven que no hizo más que seguir con su trabajo —¿Qué tal todo Levy-chan?

—L-Lu-chan, esto es maravillso—respondió la joven McGarden a la vez que un estilista lavaba su cabello y le aplicaba un masaje capilar.

—Tienes un cabello divino, querida, digno de una maga de Fairy Tail—la peli azul se sonrojó por lo dicho y siguió disfrutando el masaje —¿Qué hay de ti Juvia?

—Juvia cree que ha llegado al cielo, Masajista-san tiene unas manos bendecidas—el chico sonrió por el cumplido que le había dicho la joven, lo cierto era que se estaba esforzando mucho en impresionar a Juvia con sus masajes, y lo estaba cumpliendo —Juvia está en el paraíso, el masaje de pies es asombroso—con una pierna estirada sostenida por el fuerte brazo del joven, la maga de agua se sentía complacida con las acciones del chico y este a su vez estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades.

—Es un honor para mí atenderla a usted Juvia-san, nunca había recibido a una clienta famosa—comentó el chico mientras seguía con su labor.

—¿Eh? ¿Masajista-san conoce a Juvia? —él rió por la inocencia de la joven Lockser, era muy linda en persona.

—Por supuesto, admiro mucho las peleas de su gremio y debo decir que usted es una persona a la que le tengo mucha estima—añadió —Pero podría no llamarme Masajista-san, mi nombre es Inoki Yoshida—se presentó finalmente.

—I-I-Inoki-san…Ahh~~~ sus manos son espléndidas— _Juvia se avergonzaría si Gray-sama la viera_ pensó inmediatamente la peli azul, preocupada por la reacción del mago si la llegase a ver.

—¿Qué clase de mujeres son si nunca han recibido un masaje por estos chico? Son los mejores de todo Fiore—dijo Cana con una mascarilla puesta y recibiendo un masaje en sus hombros.

—P-Pero es que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad—respondió Lucy.

—A decir verdad no tenía conocimiento de que existiera un lugar así, supongo que paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca—comentó la maga de escritura sólida.

—Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Gray-sama, pero ahora que sabe de este lugar no dudará en venir más seguido—añadió la maga de agua.

—Sí, sí, lo que digan— _¿Dónde estarán los chicos?_ Se preguntó la Alberona, pues sabía que ellos estaban en los alrededores, pero no imagina qué estarían haciendo o de qué forma lograron entrar.

.

.

.

—J-Juvia está pasando un buen rato con las chicas—susurró Gray, aquella sensación que tenía cuando la maga disfrutaba de alguna actividad estaba presente en su pecho.

—¿Cómo los sabes? —preguntó Natsu con sus brazos sobre la cabeza, llevaban caminando varios minutos buscando a las chicas, pero se distraían en cualquier puesto de comida, después de todo era gratis.

—Mi instinto me lo dice—contestó Gray, no es que no le gustara que ella se divirtiera, pero quería estar presente para poder disfrutar de ella y de su sonrisa, aunque eso sonara egoísta.

—Estos tornillos están muy buenos—El Redfox llevaba consigo una bolsa con las piezas de hierro en ella, como si de dulces se tratara los ingería uno a uno y agradecía que no estuviesen oxidados —¿Cuánto más vamos a caminar? El olor de las chicas viene de ese lugar ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—¡Pero si eres tú el que se detiene a comer cualquier tornillo que se te cruce en el camino! Vas a derrumbar este lugar—exclamó Gray.

—Hmp, debo revisar la seguridad aquí, los podría arrestar donde encontrara un clavo mal puesto u oxidado—respondió orgulloso el pelinegro.

—Esta carne está deliciosa, debo recargar energías—dijo el pelirosado.

—Ahh~~ Ahh~~~—se escuchaban unos gemidos provenientes del lugar, donde se supone se encontraban las chicas.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —preguntó Gray buscando la dirección del sonido.

—Vamos a ver, esos sonidos no son normales—y luego de vaciar el contenido de sus _bocadillos_ Gajeel caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del spa, no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero no le agradaban para nada esos ruidos.

—Deben haber comida allá—dijo Natsu tranquilamente siguiendo a Gajeel.

—Sólo espero que no sea nada para preocuparse—murmuró el mago de hielo siguiendo a sus amigos.

—¡Enana! —gritó Gajeel en busca de Levy —Es tan pequeña que ni siquiera aquí puedo verla.

—¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Tienes comida?! —preguntó Natsu mientras se terminaba el pedazo de carne que traía en sus manos.

—Escuché la voz de Juvia—dijo Gray caminando rápidamente hacia una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

—¡No te adelantas nevera con patas! ¡Si me dejas sin comida te golpearé!

Al estar frente a la puerta Gray puedo escuchar claramente las voces de las chicas, sin embargo sonaban un poco diferentes, muy agudas, luego de unos segundos Gajeel y Natsu se les unieron, por alguna razón ninguno quería abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué nos detiene? —preguntó Gajeel mirando el cerrojo de la misma, sentía que si la abría vería algo de mal gusto.

—¡Un hombre debe seguir sus instintos! —declaró Natsu para acto seguido abrir la puerta —¡Yoo Lucy ¿Qué tal todo?! —exclamó con una sonrisa sin percatarse la posición en que se encontraba su compañera de gremio.

—¡Natsu! —dijo Lucy sonrojada, si bien se encontraba boca abajo recibiendo el masaje, tomó su toalla para intentar cubrir un poco de su cuerpo, tarea difícil pues era una toalla pequeña.

—G-Gajeel—Levy, luego de tratar su cabello se había unido a Cana para recibir un masaje de hombros, afortunadamente decidió conservar su bata, aunque le quedara un poco grande.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó con alegría la peli azul mientras el chico tenía la pierna de la maga en el aire, no importa si ella estuviese cubierta, aquella acción dejaba a la vista su ropa interior y nadie puede verla, nadie más que Gray.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó con normalidad la hija de Gildarts mientras veía cómo Gajeel y Gray emanaban un aura demoníaca de su cuerpo haciendo temblar a los masajistas de sus respectivas chicas.

—¡Ohh no! Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que le estaba coqueteando a Levy-chan—dijo el joven que atendía a la maga, a lo que Gajeel enarcó una ceja por la confusión.

—Déjame decirte que esta chica no ha hecho más que hablar de ti y de lo mucho que…—¡Basta! Me prometiste que se quedaría entre nosotras—reclamó la McGarden.

—Lo siento querida, pero qué no ves que tu hombre me quiere matar, ¡Por Dios no puedo con esto! necesito una aspirina, iré por ella—y dicho esto el joven se retiró de la sala.

—Qué chico más raro—murmuró Gajeel, el grito proveniente de Juvia le llamó la atención, Gray había congelado al pobre chico que estaba encargado de Juvia.

—No importa lo que digas, sé lo que estabas haciendo—dijo amenazante a la ahora estatua de hielo en que convirtió al chico, que se estaba arrepintiendo de sus acciones.

—Gray-sama ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó abrazando fuertemente al mago quien la tenía abrazada, posesivamente.

—¿Eh?

—Es cierto ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Levy con desconfianza hacia ellos.

—B-Bueno Mirajane nos dijo que…—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Mirajane los mandó para que me vigilaran? —exclamó Cana con el ceño fruncido —Vale, vale, está bien, tiene razón en hacerlo—añadió, los chicos tenían como opciones aceptar lo que había dicho la maga de cartas, o admitir que estaban preocupados, por no decir celosos, de lo que estuvieran haciendo.

—Yo venía por Lucy, pero luego probé la comida del lugar y no pude parar, por cierto ¿Ya comieron? —de manera natural y divertida Natsu había logrado calmar el ambiente, todos se retiraron hacia el área de comida, excepto por el chico que se había atrevido a ver más de la cuenta la ropa de Juvia.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien nwn, debo confesar que varias ideas pasaron por mi mente al momento de escribir este capítulo, pero finalmente me decidí por esta, espero que les haya gustado y me disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica que puedan encontrar ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Ahora, respuestas a sus hermosos reviews:

 _ **Doramassilvi:**_ Pues aquí estamos, espero que te haya gustado nwn ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

 _ **Eggplant Gypsy Moon:**_ Fanfiction a veces está con sus días, pero por lo menos esta vez se arregló rápido jajajaja Pues la mente de Cana es perversa xD Y si, concuerdo contigo, todos son guapos y fuertes, pero mi favorito es Gray *Q* ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **lady-werempire:**_ Me alegra que te hayas reído, recuerda que Cana dijo que si Gray volvía con Juvia dejaría de beber por tres días y Mirajane es la que lleva la cuenta ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras!

Y una vez más les agradezco a todos por el apoyo a la historia, he llegado a cien reviews, algo que, para ser sincera, desde que entré a ff jamás pensé lograr, pero les agradezco a cada personita que se tomó su tiempo para comentar ¡Muchas gracias! *me hacen muy feliz*


	24. Desconocido

**Gruvia month**

 **24-Unknow-Desconocido**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

.

Su vida había girado básicamente en dos cosas la soledad y, aunque esta no fuera una opción, la lluvia, juntas traían a quien la había hecho ser quien es, la tristeza.

Porque para ella nunca hubo una oportunidad.

Desde el momento que nació todo fue desapareciendo de su alrededor, su madre, había fallecido luego de darla a luz, y su padre, la dejó abandonada a su suerte ¿Cómo recuerda eso? Pues porque junto al trapo sucio en el que la dueña del orfanato la encontró, estaba la nota de suicidio de su padre, donde confesaba y se desahogaba, antes de irse de ese mundo.

A partir de ese entonces, entendió que ellos sólo fueron el inicio.

En aquel lugar, donde vivió su infancia, se vio envuelta por la soledad, a causa de los poderes, que desde su nacimiento, había manifestado, siendo estos la causa de la ida de su progenitora, y ligado a ello, el deseo de su padre.

Atraer la lluvia no era algo que ella decidía, simplemente ella estaba allí.

Constante y silenciosa

Así como ella

Y fue allí donde, con pocas esperanzas, intentó practicar con su dominio con el agua, lo que la llevó a realizar un descubrimiento de ella misma.

Era agua

Su cuerpo se podía materializar a voluntad en aquel elemento de la naturaleza, no sabía cómo sentirse.

¿Feliz por tener un poder tan asombroso?

¿O Como un fenómeno social?

Sus compañeros la ayudaron a decidirse por la segunda opción, pues de ese modo la trataron.

No veía utilidad alguna a su condición, no podía hacer nada para cambiarla y no podía aceptarla.

¿Por qué era tan diferente?

Su respuesta, concluyó, no la iba a encontrar en esas cuatro paredes, debía salir al mundo y explorar, conocer, descubrir si había alguien más como ella y de ser así, finalmente se sentiría aceptada.

—¿Estás segura de que te quieres ir?

—Juvia sabe que en este lugar no la quieren, así que prefiere irse antes que seguir atormentando a los demás —atormentar, qué buena palabra para describir sus acciones, que no consistían en nada más que llevar la lluvia a cualquier lugar, sin distinguir entre raza o sexo, lo deprimía todo con su constante llover.

—Sé que es difícil, pero si esa es tu decisión no te detendré, sin embargo quiero que lleves esto—desde su escritorio abrió lo que era un cajón que en él se encontraba, sacando del mismo una sombrilla, algo infantil para su gusto.

—Cuando te encontramos esto estaba contigo, sin embargo la guardé pensando en que no era relevante, ciertamente me equivoqué, lo siento—dijo entregándole el objeto a lo que ella lo recibió sorprendida.

¿Sabían sus padres lo que era ella?

—Juvia no le guarda rencor, ella le agradece el apoyo recibido y con su permiso se irá mañana mismo—el día siguiente era su cumpleaños, donde adquiriría la mayoría de edad, aquel era el día decisivo para ella, donde buscaría su identidad, un lugar donde encajar y quizás tendría la oportunidad de

 _ **¿Amar?**_

… _ **.**_

Las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, tras dejar el orfanato con los pocos ahorros que tenía, al realizar diversas tareas en aquel lugar, se enfrentaba ahora a sobrevivir en este desconocido mundo que se le presentaba, en dónde podía ser víctima de cualquiera o en caso contrario, lastimar a alguien con sus poderes.

Los días pasaron y había podido encontrar dónde vivir a duras penas, salía a buscar un trabajo que pudiera realizar para poder mantenerse, pero todos eran muy específicos y no podía aplicar.

Hasta que un día, mientras estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, en el comedor común del lugar donde se hospedaba llegó un tipo, muy rústico para ella, preguntando por el dueño del lugar, para su mala suerte, era la única que se encontraba allí, pues todos estaban trabajando.

—¡Oye tú!

—¿Juvia?

—¿Ese es tu nombre?

—S-Sí, Juvia es su nombre—dudó de qué más decir, aquel sujeto lograba intimidarla con su penetrante mirada rojiza, le asustaba en cierta forma, pero en ellos pudo sentirse identificada.

—Gajeel, no asustes a la dama—dijo un señor, de edad no tan avanzada, mientras hacía su entrada en el lugar y caminaba hacia ella —¿Se encuentra el dueño del lugar? —preguntó con cierta frivolidad en su voz y mirada, pero al contrario que el joven, aquello logró asustarla en verdad.

—No se encuentra—respondió sin demostrar miedo, su mirada estaba fija a quien le hablaba y no había expresión alguna en su rostro. El recién llegado sonrió con malicia, al parecer había encontrado algo mejor que al dueño del lugar, caminó hacia la ventana, donde una lluvia caía constantemente.

—Dime ¿Eres tú la causante de este clima? —preguntó sin verla a la cara, ella se sorprendió por su acertada intuición, no había nada que ocultar, así que respondió con seguridad.

—Así es, Juvia es la responsable de esta lluvia ¿Por qué el interés? —el hombre giró, con una sonrisa de victoria, estaba feliz por alguna razón.

—Mi nombre es José Porla—se presentó finalmente —Ese de allí es Gajeel Redfox y es miembro del gremio en el cual soy maestro, Phantom Lord ¿Te gustaría ser una de nuestros miembros? —aquello en verdad no se lo esperaba ¿Alguien le estaba ofreciendo algo? ¿En un gremio? Había escuchado vagas historias sobre ellos, lo cierto es que pareciera que es un lugar donde trabajas al realizar trabajos que nadie más puede y consigues dinero, aquello le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Por qué le ofrece esto a Juvia? —no quería sonar mal agradecida, pero nadie ofrecía nada sin algún interés de por medio.

—Porque es obvio que eres una maga de agua y en mi gremio estamos necesitando una con urgencia—declaró con tranquilidad aquel que se hacía llamar José Porla. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió al joven que lo acompañaba, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía esbozada una sonrisa en su rostro. Así que eso era, una maga de agua, por fin lo había averiguado. Trabajar en un gremio no estaría mal, después de todo estaría aprovechando sus habilidades como maga e interactuando con más personas iguales a ella.

 _O al menos eso creyó_

Los dos hombres esperaron por ella, mientras alistaba sus cosas, pues querían que comenzara ese mismo día y ella no pensaba en decir no, sabía que era muy apresurado, incluso arriesgado, el hecho de tener a la lluvia constantemente en su vida podría complicar más las cosas, pero no iba a demostrar miedo, es más no demostraría emociones, sería Juvia Lockser, miembro de Phantom Lord.

Antes de irse añadió a su maleta su muñeco teru teru, el único que le quedaba, de los mucho que había hecho en su infancia, aquel que, inocentemente cosió creyendo que alejaría la lluvia, no había funcionado, pero no se despojó de él, se lo colgó en su vestimenta y luego de dar un último vistazo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Dónde está Porla-san? —preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado.

—El viejo te está esperando—contestó aquel que respondía al nombre de Gajeel, que se le quedó observando fijamente —¿Estás segura de esto? —aunque su voz sonara ruda, se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella, aquella fue la primera vez en la que alguien, a pesar de conocer su condición, se preocupaba por ella.

—Juvia no tiene nada que perder Gajeel-kun, el mundo está lleno de desconocidos y Juvia no puede estar escondida para siempre por tener miedo—respondió sujetando fuertemente su maleta, el pelinegro le sonrío, le agradaba la actitud de esa mujer, y aunque ella no lo supiera, él sabía que tenía miedo, sin embargo sería el encargado de cuidarla.

….

—¿Ha llamado a Juvia, señor?

—Hemos recibido una misión muy importante, proveniente de un cliente de prestigio—dijo Porla sentado en su trono, desde donde lideraba aquel gremio —Se trata de Jude Heartfilia.

No era la primera vez que le encargaban una misión como esa, sin embargo si era nueva en aquello de no lastimar a la víctima, por esa ocasión, utilizó su _Water lock_ para evitar el mayor daño posible a la joven Heartfilia, una vez cumplida su parte decidió ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Desde que se había unido formó parte, automáticamente, del grupo designado como "Element four" en donde cuatro magos, tres hasta ese entonces, poseían habilidades mágicas de los cuatro elementos fundamentales de la naturaleza, sin embargo, contrario a lo que creía, ellos no fueron exactamente la definición de magos que ella esperaba.

—¿Eh? Así que eres la nueva, más te vale no interferir en mi camino—el tipo llamado Totomaru, había demostrado una actitud arrogante hacia ella, pero para su fortuna, ya había conocido a Gajeel Redfox, ese tipo ni siquiera se acercaba a él en cuanto a arrogancia.

—Es una tristeza que una bella joven esté llena de tales sentimientos—sorprendida por lo dicho por Aria, formó puños en sus manos, definitivamente aquel mago no le inspiraba confianza, sin embargo no iba a negar que era el más fuerte de los cuatro.

—Non, non, non, no deberían tratar así a Mademoiselle Juvia—habló un tipo de aspecto francés —Soy Sol y mi elemento es la tierra, contrario a estos caballeros, yo sí tengo modales, sin embargo señorita—su voz cambió abruptamente a un tono más grave y por alguna razón ahora ella se encontraba en el orfanato siendo víctima de las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros, regresó inmediatamente y el tipo de cabello verde se encontraba mirándola atentamente —No puede demostrar debilidad en ningún momento.

Así fue como esos desconocidos pasaron a formar parte esencial en su vida en aquel gremio.

….

—Entrégame a Lucy Heartfilia y quizás pueda hacer un trato para que el maestro Porla no te castigue—confiada en que aquel sujeto desnudista aceptaría sin dudar, le propuso aquella oferta, sin embargo la respuesta que le dio no era la esperada.

Cómo puede esta hombre qué ni siquiera conozco hacer latir mi corazón de semejante manera, Juvia…¡Juvia lo quiere para ella! Y antes de que el joven pudiera dar un paso más ella lo encerró en su esfera de agua, sin embargo él se liberó inmediatamente.

 _Exquisito_

—No importa si son niños o mujeres, defenderé a mis compañeros aunque me cueste la vida—repentinamente sintió que su corazón se rompía, aquel _doki doki_ ya no sonaba más, en su lugar se encontraban las piezas rotas por las palabras de aquel joven, por primera vez había sentido que encontraba a su príncipe anhelado y él lo arruinaba todo.

Toda su ira fue manifestada en agua hirviendo, si hería al joven, no le importaba, todos era iguales, nadie quería a Juvia, así que Juvia no querrá a nadie.

—¡No perderé, no contra Phantom! —luego de recibir el ataque del mago, supo que había fallado, no era digna de siquiera verle la cara al maestro Porla, no después de su fracaso, pero así debía ser, aquel era el final propicio para alguien que sólo atraía la desgracia, su vida terminaría al menos sin dolor.

Pero no estaba muerta.

En el cielo observó una extraña esfera radiante y el color de las nubes por alguna razón había cambiado.

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —señaló hacia arriba haciendo que el joven a su lado mirara en esa dirección.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que sale el sol ¿Hay un buen clima no crees? —preguntó sonriente y fue aquella sonrisa la que le hizo ver de un modo diferente la vida, siempre había estado rodeada de personas que no la querían y no llegaban a conocerla, siempre acompañada de la lluvia, pero hoy,

 _Hoy era diferente_

….

—¿Juvia? —una voz la llamaba, todo estaba oscuro, así que con esfuerzo, decidió abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el hombre que le había cambiado la vida.

Aquel que hace que sus días siempre estén con un hermoso cielo despejado.

—Buenos días Gray-sama ¿Cómo amaneció? —preguntó dulcemente rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de su amado, con cuidado de no moverlo para no derramar el café que bebía.

—Estoy bien, estamos algo atrasados para ir al gremio, pero parece que estabas teniendo un buen sueño ¿Qué era? —preguntó curioso y con aquella voz que la derretía, nunca llegó a imaginar que podría tener esto, alguien a quien amar y ser correspondida.

—Juvia soñaba con cómo llegó a conocer a Gray-sama—respondió apoyando su mejilla en la cálida espalda del mago de hielo.

—Vaya, incluso sueñas con eso—respondió sonrojado, le parecía un lindo gesto que incluso inconscientemente ella soñara con él.

….

¡Hola! Les agradezco por leer hasta el final ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? 7u7 díganme, en lo personal me gustó mucho, siempre es un placer para mí escribir acerca del pasado de Juvia, el brotp con Gajeel y como cereza al pastel una tierna dosis de gruvia u/

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. Divorcio

Gruvia month

25-Divorce – Divorcio

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: La "ll" es una letra.

.}.

.}.

.}.

Luego de haberse despertado, y arreglado, la pareja de magos se dirigió a Fairy Tail, donde su intención era realizar una misión, sin embrago sus planes se vieron frustrados por el maestro.

—Lo siento Gray, pero esta misión es exclusivamente para Juvia, la piden a ella de hecho—el pequeño anciano le entregaba un papel, en donde efectivamente hacían petición por Juvia.

¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

¿Por qué la querían separar de su lado?

—P-Pero debe ser un error ¿Qué hay de las misiones juntos por un mes? —preguntó exaltado.

—Lo siento hijo, pero el nombre del gremio está en juego, puedo posponer lo demás por un tiempo—respondió tranquilamente mientras bebía de su tarro de cerveza, a decir verdad también le intrigaba el hecho de que sólo solicitaran a la maga de agua, le preocupaba no por el hecho de que saliera lastimada, sino porque era una misión en la cual Gray podría aportar mucha ayuda, sin embargo debía cumplir con las exigencias de la misión.

—Bien esta fue la parte fácil, ahora viene lo complicado decirle a Juvia—se dijo el maestro mientras llamaba a la peli azul, que rápidamente acudió a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo Maestro? —Preguntó amablemente —¿Puede Juvia ayudarle en algo?

—Por supuesto que sí hija, es por eso que te he llamado, verás nos acaba de llegar una solicitud para una misión…

—Eso es bueno, Juvia se alegra de que Fairy Tail sea predilecto a la hora de las peticiones—alabó con emoción, esa era una razón más para sentirse orgullosa de ser miembro de aquel gremio.

Gray, quien se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la conversación que estaban sosteniendo el maestro y la joven Lockser, miraba seriamente el papel de la misión.

¿Quién sería el solicitante?

¿Por qué quiere sólo a Juvia?

Algo no estaba nada bien y definitivamente llegaría al fondo de esto, por ahora debía pasar desapercibido además de ver a Juvia sufrir por la separación.

 _3,2,1_

—¡Noooooo! —ahí estaba, aquel grito que le indicaba cuán dolorida debía estar la maga, resistió el impulso de ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que aquello sería momentáneo, temporal.

—¡Juvia no tiene tiempo de comprar lo necesario para el viaje! —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero qué rayos. El gremio había quedado estático al ver la reacción de la maga, pues como Makarov pensó que terminaría inundando el gremio, avisó a todos para que estuvieran alerta, pero definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba.

—C-Creo que te lo has tomado demasiado bien—dijo el anciano aún sorprendido.

—¡Es que esta es la misión que Juvia estaba esperando toda su vida! —gritó con emoción. Un momento.

Juvia no quería hacer una misión con Gray.

Y contrario a lo que todos creían ella estaba rebosante de alegría.

—¡Juvia se preparará de inmediato! —y sin decir más salió corriendo del gremio directo hacia la casa del Fullbuster, que quien aún atónito, no daba crédito a la situación.

—Gray—Erza se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro —¿Están las cosas bien entre Juvia y tú? —ahora ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

—Parece que Juvia estaba muy feliz de ir sola—susurró Lucy a su amiga Levy.

—G-Gray-san cálmese, estoy segura de que existe una explicación para todo esto—intentaba tranquilizarlo la dragon slayer del cielo, Wendy, al ver que todo el piso se estaba congelando.

—Después de todo ¿De qué trata esa misión? —preguntó Cana apoyando su rostro en su mano, era el segundo día de abstinencia y ya se sentía desfallecer, pero eso no le quitaba su curiosidad con tendencia a ser impertinente.

—Es cierto, el maestro sólo nos advirtió de que requerían a Juvia sola, pero no nos dijo de qué se trataba—dijo Lisanna mientras limpiaba un vaso en la barra del gremio.

Atendiendo el llamado de sus queridos hijos, aunque no fueran biológicos, Makarov los consintió, leyó la petición en voz alta, o al menos hizo en intento.

" _Juvia Lockser debe ir sola es la dirección que aparece al final de la petición"_

 _Sie muss allein gehen_

 _Nous avons vu l'avenir et le jour où il aspire est à venir_

 _Ma non dovrebbe essere imparato_

 _Or the surprise will be ruined_

 _Aber vorher müssen Sie, zerbrochene_

 _Beziehungen in der Vergangenheit vereinigen_

 _4-8-37-43-46-63-66-67-82-90_

—¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡No lo entiendo! —gritó Natsu exaltado, sin embargo no notaron la cara de sorpresa que estaba en el rostro de Levy y de Freed, quienes habían entendido el mensaje, sin embargo no podían decir nada.

—¿Quién ha solicitado a Juvia maestro? —preguntó amablemente Mirajane, Makarov llevó su vista al papel que en su mano estaba.

—Aquí dice que fue Ledejy Marell—respondió confuso por aquel nombre, jamás lo había escuchado, no le sonaba para nada familiar.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por Juvia? —preguntó Lisanna con intranquilidad.

—Creo que el verdadero afectado es Gray—comentó Evergreen, quien había seguido el hilo de la conversación y había notado la reacción de su compañero de equipo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo él se levantó y se retiró del gremio.

Gray estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, confusión e incertidumbre, todavía no encontraba razón lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Juvia feliz de ir a una misión sin él? ¿Cuándo en la vida?

¿Será que se está haciendo la idea de alejarse de él?

¿Será que se quiere separar?

¿Sería esto como un divorcio anticipado?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor.

—Creo que lo hemos perdido—bromeó Cana mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente al mago de hielo, pero para su desgracia este estaba teniendo un debate mental en su mente, por otra parte, camino a Fairy Hills, se podía encontrar a dos magos que rara vez comparten opinión, pero dada la situación, decidieron hacer una alianza.

—¿Entendiste el mensaje? —preguntó Freed a la pequeña McGarden.

—Sí, pero lo que me intriga son los números ¿Qué crees que signifiquen? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Aún no lo sé, pero quiero descubrirlo, se ve que esto será muy interesante.

—Ya lo creo, entonces ¿Hacemos una discusión de pista, como en los viejos tiempos? —preguntó emocionada la peli azul.

—Ya extrañaba esas horas de diversión en la biblioteca—sonrió el joven Justine.

 _¿Qué habrán descubierto este par de magos?_

 _.}._

 _.}._

 _.}._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están \u/? Espero que bien, pues día 25 divorcio, ahhh~~~ qué les puedo decir, fue difícil plantear uno, es decir todo el fluffy y ¿ahora un divorcio? Por ello déjenme recordarles una de las definiciones _**según wikipedia**_ de esta palabra

 _Divorcio: Separación de cosas o personas que están o deberían estar unidas o relacionadas._

Por otra parte, si quieren descifrar el mensaje pues ya habrán notado que se tratan de diversos idiomas, los reto a que lo descubran, los números se utilizan con el texto original y la nota de la autora en el inicio es una pista.

¡Suerte! Y espero que se animen, en verdad quisiera saber si lo pudieron lograr, tienen hasta el día de mañana a esta misma hora u ¡Qué emoción!

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Especialmente a Doramassilvi, lady-werempire y a Eggplant Gypsy Moon, por su apoyo constante a este proyecto que está llegando a su fin, por cierto esta historia tendrá tres partes comenzando el día de hoy ;3


	26. Reconciliación

_**Gruvia month**_

 _ **26-Reconciliation: Reconciliación**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

...}…

...}…

...}…

A altas horas de la madrugada del día veintiséis del mes que Gray debía estar junto a Juvia, en teoría, en la biblioteca del gremio se encontraban un par de magos que tenían una pasión inmensa por la literatura, escritos y demás, luego de escuchar la misión asignada a Juvia, ellos descifraron lo que decía el mensaje, sin embargo al final de la petición habían unos números, que suponen, sería la clave por tanto misterio.

—¿Qué hay de la persona que hizo la solicitud? —indagó con ojeras en su rostro la joven McGarden mientras Freed le ofrecía una taza de café para continuar con la labor, nunca había sido amante de aquella bebida, pero estaba al tanto de sus propiedades y justo en ese momento requería de ellas.

—¿ Ledejy Marell? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre—contestó el joven Justine mientras revisaba las páginas de un libro seguramente de alguna lengua muerta de las que tanto adoraba leer—Es un nombre muy largo—añadió mientras leía atentamente.

Para la joven Levy aquello le parecía muy intrigante, pero su curiosidad era mayor y vencía cualquier otra emoción que intentara detenerla. Bebió un poco de café, muy refrescante debía decir y analizó nuevamente los papeles que se encontraban a su alrededor, esparcidos por el escritorio y el piso. Tomó dos donde se encontraban un par de fragmentos de la misión y los miró detenidamente.

—No crees—comentó llamando la atención del integrante de la tribu del rayo, cuya curiosidad por el conocimiento le obligaba a investigar y trabajar arduamente para sentirse satisfecho, debía decir que incluso si se hubiese ido a casa, estaría pensando en el problema, Levy parecía haber descubierto algo, o al menos tener una pista —Que si es un nombre tan extraño, que ni siquiera aparece en los registro de las demás misiones, pueda ser inventado—finalizó dejando asombrado al mago de las runas ante dicho declaración.

Tenía sentido.

—Inventado…¿Quizás sea un anagrama? —dedujo rápidamente buscando lápiz y papel para comenzar a escribir.

—Esto tomará un tiempo—declaró la McGarden al calcular la cantidad de palabras que podían surgir a partir de aquel nombre.

Pero valdría la pena

...}…

...}…

...}…

—¿En verdad vas a seguirla? —preguntó la maga celestial al ver a su amigo con una mochila a su lado —Sabes que la misión puede fallar y que el nombre del gremio se desprestigie si se enteran ¿Cierto?

—No puedo dejar que ella vaya sola a esa misión, es muy sospechoso y me preocupa—contestó mientras alistaba los utensilios que creía requerir para perseguir a Juvia.

 _¿Perseguir a Juvia?_

 _¿Desde cuándo él hacía eso?_

El ver cómo Juvia salía por las puertas del gremio se lo recordó.

 _Ella no estaba actuando normal._

—Deséame suerte Lucy—dijo con confianza mientras se colocaba la mochila al hombro y se iba por el mismo camino que tomó la joven Lockser, al menos eso es lo que intentó hacer, hasta que sintió una pesada manos sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué intentas hacer Gray? —la terrorífica voz de Titania lo paralizó por leves segundos, se armó de valor para intentar emitir palabra alguna.

—Y-Yo…—pero no funcionó.

—¡Oh Erza, vamos! —regañó Cana quien apareció detrás de la peli escarlata —Esto es algo que Gray debe hacer ¿Te imaginas que Jellal llegara aquí actuando como Ichiya? —la peli escarlata sudó frío al imaginar aquello y su piel se erizó al instante —Eso es por lo que está pasando Gray en este momento— _aunque no es algo tan traumante_ —Juvia está actuando raro, déjalo averiguar de qué se trata.

—Entiendo, está bien, si esa es la situación te acompañaré—declaró Titania.

—¿khé?

—Por supuesto iré yo también—se auto invitó Cana.

—Ara, ara, si Cana va, entonces yo debo ir, después de todo la estoy supervisando—Dijo Mirajane saliendo prácticamente de la nada ¿Cuándo es que esto se convirtió en una misión de espías?

Suspiró con pesadez, esta vez debía resignarse, cuando a la mujeres se les mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo saca y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para demostrar lo contrario.

—Muy bien vamos—dijo con molestia, siendo seguido por las tres magas, que reían por la situación.

...}…

...}…

...}…

—Ahhh~~~ Juvia está ansiosa por saber qué tendrá que hacer, ella entendió el mensaje, pero no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere con "Relaciones rotas del pasado" —dijo pensativa, si comenzaba a recordar a cada persona con la que había tenido algún tipo de relación la lista no sería tan larga, sin embargo y aunque no lo pareciese se arrepentía específicamente por no haberse despedido correctamente de sus amigos en Phantom, que a pesar de no llevarse de maravillas, fueron la primera familia que ella conoció y eso siempre lo agradecería.

El viaje en tren duró muy poco para ella, debido a que se durmió desde que llegó, se despertó al escuchar el silbato del transporte anunciar la última parada, la de ella, de manera que corrió a toda prisa para lograr salir a tiempo.

—G-Gracias por esperar a Juvia—agradeció agotada, por lo rápido que había corrido, al señor que sellaba su tiquete.

—No hay problema señorita, espero que tenga un buen viaje—y sin decir más emprendió camino a la dirección indicada en la petición.

Caminó por varios minutos, sin prisa alguna, preguntando a varias personas para evitar perderse y finalmente llegó. Se trataba de una posada, de estilo sencillo, una vez verificada la dirección entró.

—B-Buenas tardes—saludó temerosa, pues no conocía lo que le esperaba al cruzar la puerta.

—¿Juvia? —preguntó una voz conocida.

—¿Meredy? —cuestionó con confusión —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues verás…

—Meredy—la regañó una voz masculina familiar.

—¡Jellal-san! —ahora sí que la habían sorprendido —P-Pero ¿C-Cómo, p-por qué? —le costaba formular una pregunta coherente en ese momento.

—Nosotros hicimos la solicitud—respondió el peli azul —Verás, es algo difícil de explicar, pero tenemos el deber de que ayudarte a reconciliar con tus antiguos compañeros.

—¿Antiguos compañeros? Pero Juvia…

—No me vas a decir que no me echas de menos Juviecita—habló una voz que provenía de atrás de las dos personas que se encontraban con ella.

—¿T-Totomaru-kun? —preguntó con duda y al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿A quién más esperabas? —respondió con diversión el chico e intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento y recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a la peli azul, que sin dudarlo por un segundo, se lanzó hacia él con la intención de darle un abrazo y comenzando a llorar.

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada aquí estamos—la consolaba el pelinegro —¿Cómo has estado?

—J-Juvia…

—Non, non, non Totomaru, deberías esperar a que lleguemos todos—regañó una voz familiar.

—¡Monsieur Sol! —gritó con alegría corriendo a los brazos del mencionado, quien no dudó en corresponder.

—Ha pasado tiempo Mademoiselle Juvia ¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó como un hermano que no veía a su pequeña hermana desde hacía años.

—J-Juvia no puede creer esto ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? —preguntó a los miembros pertenecientes a Crime Sorciere.

—Todo fue gracias a Aria—respondió Meredy dejando impresionados a todos —Al menos la mayor parte, verás como sabrás Jellal y yo nos dedicamos a buscar gremios oscuros y derrotarlos, en una de esas aventuras encontramos la celda donde un gremio tenía como prisionero a Aria—dijo sin poder evitar bajar la vista por recordar ese momento.

—¿Qué ocurrió Meredy? —preguntó con preocupación la peli azul.

—Estaba en las peores condiciones que te puedas imaginar, al borde de la muerte mejor dicho—prosiguió Jellal —Cuando lo encontramos ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, estaba agonizando, pero antes de morir nos confesó que él fue el culpable de lo que ocurrió en Phantom Lord mientras Juvia hacia guardia—Jella miró fijamente a Juvia para seguir hablando —Nos pidió que lo perdonaras y que buscáramos a los demás integrantes de los Element Four para que pudieras reconciliarte con ellos, estaba arrepentido—culminó el peli azul.

—E-Eso quiere decir que Aria-san está…—No lo podía creer, es verdad que en aquella época, cuando la inculparon por dejar entrar al enemigo mientras vigilaba, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al culpable de ello, Aria, pero el hecho de que ahora esté muerto, no le da ninguna satisfacción, ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

 _Ella lo perdonaba_

—Juvia no lo puede creer—susurró entre lágrimas.

—Lamentamos mucho todo lo sucedido Juvia—comentó Totomaru.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, jamás en la vida podré perdonarme por eso Mademoiselle Juvia—dijo Sol.

—No, no tiene por qué vivir así, Juvia los perdona a ambos, ella sabe que no fue su culpa lo ocurrido, simplemente actuaron dadas las evidencias y los hechos—y tras decir eso los abrazó. Así que a eso se refería la hoja de la misión cuando decía que debía unir las relaciones rotas del pasado.

Cuánta razón tenía.

—P-Pero Juvia no entiende aún lo de ver el futuro ¿Y por qué si ella venía acompañada la sorpresa estaría arruinada? ¿Cuál sorpresa?

—Bueno Juvia lo que sucede es que…—¡Juvia!

—¡¿Gray-sama?!

...}…

...}…

...}…

—¿Crime Sorciere? —cuestionó el peli verde confuso —¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con esto?

—Es la única explicación, el hechizo que hice sobre estas letras nos dio más de cincuenta posibles combinaciones y las hemos revisado cuidadosamente una a una, debe ser esto—afirmaba la peli azul, sosteniendo en sus manos un papel que decía

Combinación #45:

 _ **Ledejy Marell**_

 _Jellal Meredy_

—¿Enana? —un pelinegro había irrumpido en la biblioteca —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Gajeel! V-Verás Freed y yo estábamos…—por alguna razón estaba sumamente nerviosa, el dragon slayer de hierro analizaba meticulosamente el escenario, libros por todas partes, hojas sobre cada rincón de la mesa, tazas de café en el escritorio.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a quedar? Estuve esperándote en casa—dijo de manera calmada, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a la maga.

—Lo lamento, Freed y yo nos adentramos en esto y me olvidé de lo demás por completo, lo siento Gajeel.

—Ge-hee, no te preocupes, supuse que alguna razón de este tipo tuvo que haber sucedido para que no fueras a casa, te traje esto—sacó de su morral un almuerzo en un envase, con forma de Lily, que había comprado en la tienda de Max, ese tipo sí que hace dinero —Será mejor que te lo comas todo, de otra forma jamás crecerás—dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo con aquella broma, cuando se agachó para darle un par de palmadas en su cabeza, encontró un papel en el hombro de Levy, era la de la misión, se quedó leyéndola por un buen rato.

—¿Gajeel? —Levy se había percatado de la concentración que demostraba el pelinegro ante el escrito —¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Juvia fue a esta misión? —preguntó con aparente tono sosiego.

—Sí, pero por qué…

—No puedo decir nada enana, después de todo esa es la razón de que no durmieras conmigo—dijo sin sentir vergüenza alguna de que Freed lo estuviese escuchando.

—¡Estúpido Gajeel! —se quejó sonrojada.

 _Así que de eso se trata ¿Eh?_ Pensó el Redfox.

 _Las cosas sí que se pondrán interesantes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡Hola! Esta es la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer, ¡Vaya! Cuántas cosas xd realmente siento que estoy dando muchas vueltas para llegar al fondo de esto, pero por esta vez, está bien nwn. ¿Descifraron el mensaje? Pues por mi parte tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo OwO

¿Se esperaban que fueran Jellal y Meredy?

¡Les agradezco mucho por leer!

Un súper abrazo a My lady 7u7r, Silvia, Eggplant Gypsy Moon y a Lymar Vastia \nwn/ gracias por sus reviews

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	27. Alma

_Gruvia month_

 _27-Soul-Alma_

 _Por: Lightkey27_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

 _N/A: Les pido que me disculpen por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar._

 _...}…_

… _}…_

… _}…_

— _¡Nos están atacando! ¡Levántense! —gritaba un miembro del gremio Phantom Lord que corría despavorido en busca de refugio alguno. Sus gritos despertaron a los integrantes del grupo llamado "Element four" quienes no estaban nada felices con la situación._

— _¿Cómo es posible que nos ataquen sin darnos cuenta? ¿Qué no estaba vigilando la nueva? —Preguntó Totomaru mientras se colocaba, torpemente, sus zapatos —Necesito dormir ocho horas al menos para estar de buen humor, esa chiquilla me las va a pagar—añadió enojado._

— _Non, non, non debe haber una explicación para esto, Mademoiselle Juvia sabe lo importante que es cada asignación, así que no creo que no lo tome con la seriedad correspondiente—comentó Sol mientras salían de la tienda a contra atacar al enemigo._

 _Juvia estaba a mitad del bosque buscando algún rufián, puesto que Aria, le había comentado la abundancia de estos por el lugar y el hecho de que él no haría nada para ayudarla la convenció de explorar el terreno, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y que no atacaran el campamento por su culpa, pero cuando estaba de regreso el escenario que encontró no fue el que esperaba._

— _¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó atónita ante la cantidad de heridos que presenciaban, la sangre estaba esparcida por la tierra y los cuerpos de los soldados no se veían nada bien._

— _¡Pero miren quién ha llegado! —Anunció el mago de fuego —Si es nuestra querida celadora de turno ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?!_

— _J-Juvia… —No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, sólo se había ido por unos veinte minutos y toda una masacre sucedía._

— _Eso es lo malo de los novatos, subestiman al enemigo y terminan perjudicando a todos, eso es muy triste—dijo una voz grave cuyo dueño poco a poco se acercaba a la peli azul, justo para susurrarle._

— _Te dije que yo no te ayudaría en nada—y por fin lo comprendió todo fue una trampa por parte del mago de aire, había sido engañada vilmente para abandonar su puesto de vigilancia y el enemigo aprovechó para atacar. Desde aquel día supo que jamás tendría la confianza del grupo "E4" por aquel incidente. Gajeel, quien había presenciado todo lo ocurrido y sabía la verdad, se vengó con los magos de elemento tierra y fuego posteriormente, sin que el maestro se enterara, acompañó a Juvia durante sus misiones de castigo, de manera incógnita y estuvo a casi nada de iniciar una pelea con Aria, de no ser porque Juvia se lo impidió._

— _No tiene caso Gajeel-kun, Juvia no quiere que el maestro se enoje con usted y que termine siendo castigado como ella, es obvio que Aria no confía en Juvia, pero no por eso ella se dará por vencida._

— _Eres una idiota, mujer de la lluvia—fue todo lo que dijo, admiraba el valor que tenía su amiga._

 _Amiga._

… _}…_

 _..}…_

… _}…_

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Gray al entrar a la posada con el trío de magas detrás de él, habían perdido la pista de Juvia, porque Erza se detuvo en una pastelería y no podía avanzar sin ella, al menos que quisiera estar muerto, pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta observó que se encontraban Meredy y Jellal, además de, si mal no recordaba, algunos miembros de "Element four" y tenían a Juvia en sus brazos, pero justo antes de atacar se percató de algo.

Nadie de movía de su lugar

Los observó detenidamente, y en efecto, estaban paralizados, como si estuvieran congelados, miró hacia atrás y vio que sus acompañantes estaban en igual estado, lo cual era una fortuna, porque Erza estaba enojada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Juvia

La busco rápidamente e intentó liberarla del lugar, tan cercano, donde estaba a Sol y Totomaru, pero era imposible, estaba paralizada y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro acompañado de un sonrojo en sus mejillas, incluso congelada, se veía hermosa, pero no era momento de pensar en eso

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Es inútil que intentes moverla Gray, no lo hará—ahora el paralizado era él, conocía perfectamente esa voz, pero sabía que era imposible que estuviera allí, hablándole. Sin embargo incrédulo a lo que sus oídos escucharon, decidió verlo por sí mismo.

—U-Urtear—dijo asombrado de verla allí—P-Pero cómo.

—Es su magia Gray—le contestó otra voz conocida —Aunque no debería usarla en este mundo—regañó aquella voz.

No podía estar sucediendo, ella no podía estar allí.

—Soy yo Gray, Ur—saludó, y aunque no lo creyera, allí estaba, su maestra, aquella que se había sacrificado por él, aquella que venció a Deliora, aquella que selló su oscuridad.

Estaba frente a él.

—P-Pero cómo es…

—¿Posible? —¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo? De repente había comenzado a tener alucinaciones con los muertos.

¿Es este el castigo por entrometerse en la misión de Juvia?

—¡Gray, no seas maleducado y saluda a tu padre! —gritó Silver con fingido enojo a su hijo, el joven Fullbuster reaccionó a las palabras de su difunto padre y corrió hacia él.

No importaba si era un sueño

No importaba si estaba alucinando

Él sólo quería abrazarlo una vez más

—Papá…—murmuró suprimiendo las ganas de llorar, Silver correspondió el abrazo y luego se alejó un poco para ver mejor a su primogénito.

—Gray…has crecido mucho—dijo sincontenerse a llorar, a diferencia de su hijo, él expresaba sus emociones sin temor alguno.

—¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

—Creo que yo puedo explicar eso—y definitivamente aquello debía ser un sueño, o a lo mejor cuando abrió la puerta le dieron un ataque que lo mandó directo al otro mundo o quizás Erza había desquitado su ira contra él, lo cierto es que la persona frente a él, era tan irreal.

Que parecía mentira.

—Hola hijo—pero no lo era, definitivamente era real, su madre estaba frente a él, con los brazos abiertos y él, como el hijo que nunca pudo disfrutar, o recordar, la calidez de estar en los brazos de tu amada madre, corrió sin dudarlo un segundo, muerto o no, no iba a rechazar un abrazo de su madre.

—¿Qué tal todo Gray? —preguntó Mika, cuyo rostro estaba siendo bañado por sus lágrimas, debía admitir que al principio no estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Urtear y Silver, pero Ur la hizo entrar en razón y no iba a negar que ese momento de su vida, lo valía todo.

Reencontrarse con su hijo.

Gray no soportó más y rompió a llorar en el pecho de su madre, de su fallecida madre, nunca pensó en volverla a ver y mucho menos de esta forma. Reuniendo todo el valor, para enfrentar a los cuatro, se despegó de su progenitora y mirándolos atentamente les pidió una explicación.

—¿Cómo es que están aquí? ¿Estoy muerto? —primero debería asegurarse que seguí vivo.

—Por supuesto que lo estás tonto—le contestó Urtear.

—Urtear, por favor—replicó su madre —Gray, entendemos que te preocupes por Juvia, pero esto era algo que ella debía hacer sola—dijo la mayor de las Milkovich.

—¿A qué te refieres? Vine exactamente porque no me lo permitían ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Hijo, deja que te expliquemos—comentó Silver— ¿Recuerdas a Aria? —le preguntó.

—¿El de Phantom? Por supuesto ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hace una semana murió—Silver intentó ser lo más parcial posible al explicar lo ocurrido, no podía permitirse llorar mientras hablaba —Nosotros, como sabrás, estamos muertos, lo que estás viendo en este momento, son nuestras almas que fueron materializadas por breves minutos para poder abrazarte, Aria nos contó que en el pasado le había hecho algo terrible a Juvia y que estaba muy arrepentido, sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad para pedirle perdón, no nos dijo más nada y se fue directo a su sección de cielo de acuerdo a su evaluación, sin embargo, Urtear y yo no nos pudimos quedar tranquilos al saber que Juvia tenía ese peso sobre ella, por lo que nos aprovechamos de que cuando era niña, en el lugar donde se crió la dueña del orfanato, le dijo que algún día recibiría una carta con una misión sólo para ella y entonces daría en su vida un paso muy importante, la mujer era una adivina, pero Juvia nunca lo supo, no podía interferir en la vida de Juvia, por muy mala que fuera.

—Sé a qué te refieres con lo de la vida de Juvia, pero ¿Paso importante? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundido el joven peli azabache.

—Lo que trata de decir es que hemos visto el avance de su relación Gray, incluso sabemos que has comprado un anillo para ello—dijo Urtear logrando ruborizar a Gray.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

—Te lo he dicho, hemos estado al tanto de su relación, no perdemos detalle de nada —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole tragar seco al mago de hielo.

—¿Y qué tienen que ver Jellal y Meredy en todo esto?

—Ellos fueron el medio que utilicé para realizar la misión, los contacté y les pedí que escribieran una misión que sólo Juvia pudiese entender, fue allí donde Meredy recordó que Juvia sabe varios idiomas, por el hecho de que convivió con personas diferentes al momento de buscar trabajo.

—¿Qué decía exactamente esa nota? Ni siquiera yo la entendí ¿Y por qué tenía números? —preguntó con confusión.

—Los números revelan el paso importante que Juvia va a dar, pero asumo que ya sabes cuál es ¿Verdad? —le preguntó pícaramente mientras Gray miraba hacia otro lado ruborizado.

—El punto es, hijo, que no debiste venir—añadió Mika —Sin embargo, te conocemos muy bien y sabíamos que no te quedarías tranquilo en el gremio mientras ella no estuviera de regreso, por eso Urtear utilizó su magia de tiempo para detenerlo por unos minutos.

—Ya veo…soy un impertinente—se comenzó a culpar.

—Pero eso sólo demuestra lo devotos que somos los hombres Fullbuster con la mujer que aman—comentó Silver tomando por el hombro a su hijo.

—Silver…

—Lo siento Mika, pero no me puedes negar eso querida esposa—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero nos alegra que hayas venido Gray—habló Ur —Te hemos echado mucho de menos.

—Ur…

—Te hemos visto crecer a lo largo de todos estos años, cuando te uniste al gremio, tus batallas, cuando Juvia llegó a tu vida, todos aquí la aprobamos y creemos que es la mujer ideal para ti Gray, así que cuídala bien—el mago de hielo buscó, instantáneamente con la mirada a la peli azul, estaba tal y como la recordaba siempre, alegre, ruborizada,

Enamorada de él.

En verdad que había tenido suerte con ella, quién lo diría, Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo, se había enamorado.

—No dejes que esto se convierta en un problema Gray—dijo Urtear —Sólo no digas lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza y todo estará bien.

Así que esa era la despedida.

—¿Los volveré a ver? —sabía la respuesta, pero aún así no quería perder la esperanza.

—Cuanto tu tiempo termine aquí hijo, te estaremos esperando y a Juvia también—contestó Silver.

—Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Gray—dijo Urtear —Dile a Meredy que lo siento—pidió amablemente mientras se desvanecía ante los ojos del menor de los Fullbuster.

—Gray—lo llamó su madre y él fue a su lado —Sé que eres un gran hombre, aunque yo no tuve el tiempo suficiente para cuidarte, sé que Ur te crió muy bien, te enseñó lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, te enseñó a valorar las cosas, a esforzarte por lo que quieres, a no rendirte nunca, siempre le estaré agradecida por haber cuidado de mi bebé en mi ausencia—las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por parte de madre e hijo —Sé que cuidarás muy bien a Juvia, porque la amas a veces puede ser difícil, pero no dejes que eso te separe de su lado, ámala, cuídala y protégela sobre todas las cosas, sé que lo harás bien—le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo a su hijo, le dolía despedirse, pero era hora de irse, Silver apareció a su lado y luego de susurrarla algunas palabras en el oído a Gray, tomó la mano de su esposa.

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó ella entre el llanto.

—Perfecto—le dijo sonriente y luego se dirigió a su hijo —Gray, eres nuestro orgullo, estamos felices y agradecidos de que seas nuestro hijo, y recuerda lo que te dije por favor.

—¡N-No me lo recuerdes! —gritó avergonzado y con lágrimas saliendo sin parar de sus ojos —Eres mi padre después de todo—vio cómo ellos se despedían y desaparecían juntos.

—Gray, cuida de Juvia y de Lyon, procura que no lastime a Meredy y más te vale a ti ser bueno con Juvia—regañó Ur —Tus padres tienen razón en estar orgullosos de ti, haz crecido bien Gray, me alegra tanto, cuídate—lo abrazó y segundos después no sintió su presencia.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, ellos no tardarían en volver a la normalidad y debía encontrar una excusa para su presencia en ese lugar, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, su respuesta estaba en sus manos, segundos más tardes Juvia se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo.

—¡Gray-sama! —dijo felizmente —¡Juvia se alegra de verlo! —añadió con alegría, pero repentinamente se separó de él —Pero Juvia creyó que había quedado claro que a esta misión ella debía ir sola—dijo inflando sus mejillas, adoraba que hiciera eso cuando estaba enojada, miró hacia atrás y tal como esperaba, el trío de magas no se encontraba.

 _Sólo vienen a husmear._

—La verdad es que estoy aquí para decirte algo muy importante—declaró con seguridad mientras su manos comenzaban a fabricar algo.

—A-Algo muy importante—dijo nerviosa y dejando que su imaginación hiciera de las suyas.

…}…

…}…

…}…

—¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamó con asombro Freed a la pequeña McGarden —¿Estás segura?

—Tan segura como que amo los libros, no hay otra explicación, ya tradujimos la misión—dijo mientras reunía varios papeles que se encontraban a su alrededor.

 _Sie muss allein gehen: Ella debe ir sola_

 _Nous avons vu l'avenir et le jour où il aspire est à venir : Hemos visto el futuro y el día que ella anhela ha llegado._

 _Ma non dovrebbe essere imparato: Pero no debe ser conocido_

 _Or the surprise will be ruined: O la sorpresa se arruinará_

 _Aber vorher müssen Sie, zerbrochene, Beziehungen in der Vergangenheit vereinigen: Pero primero es necesario unir los lazos rotos en el pasado_

—Es cierto que es algo confuso, pero la clave está en los números—dijo ella buscando una pluma y tinta para escribir —El primer número es el cuatro…¡Aquí está! Letra M.

—El segundo y tercer número son el ocho y el treinta y siete, letras A y T—informó Freed que también estaba analizando los números.

—Si los siguientes números son cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y seis y sesenta y tres las letras correspondientes son R, I,M.

—La próxima debería ser de acuerdo al número sesenta y seis…letra O—añadió Freed.

—Los dos que siguen son el sesenta y siete y ochenta y dos, letras N y I.

—Y el último número es el noventa…letra O…Oe, Oe esto dice…

—Así es Freed—concordó la maga de escritura sólida el mago de runas.

…}…

…}…

…}…

¡Hola! ¿Ya ven? Me salió larguito el capítulo :3 y por fin hemos descubierto de qué se trataba OwO ¿Saben el tema del próximo capítulo? Se los dejo de tarea, si es que aún no lo resuelven, me ha gustado escribir este capítulo además me alegra que siendo el 27 fueran tan lindo u/

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! nwn


	28. Cásate conmigo

Gruvia month

28-Marry me-Cásate conmigo

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

…}…

…}…

…}…

—¡Matrimonio! —gritó Freed asombrado por la información —Es verdad que Juvia-san anhela todo el tiempo llegar a casarse, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Me alegro por ella, siempre supe que terminarían juntos—dijo alegremente Levy.

—¿Deberíamos decirles a los demás? —preguntó el peli verde.

—Mejor no, se supone que no sabemos nada—dijo Levy guiñándole un ojo denotando complicidad a Freed.

—Me alegra que hayamos hecho una de estas búsquedas de pistas, no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos una.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero tienes razón, fue divertido.

…}…

…}…

…}…

—¿A-Algo importante? —dijo la maga de agua con nerviosismo, cualquier cosa que proviniera de su amado Gray era importante, pero el hecho de que él mismo lo catalogue de esa forma, es algo intrigante.

—Yo…Juvia—las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Gray, realmente odiaba cuando quería expresar sus sentimientos y se bloqueaba, miró atentamente a los ojos de Juvia y una oleada de valor lo llenó, era el momento.

Ahora o nunca

Se colocó de rodillas, si hubiese sido por él no requeriría de tanta formalidad, pero se trataba de Juvia y ella merecía el mejor trato, aunque eso incluyera el que él actuara de manera tan cursi. La tomó de la mano, la peli azul jadeó y llevó su otra mano a su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Juvia Lockser…¿Te casarías conmigo? —esperaba que ella se le lanzara a los brazos inmediatamente, pero se sorprendió de que no fuese de ese modo en su lugar la maga se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta. ¿Será que Urtear volvió a utilizar su magia? Pero el hecho de que Sol y Totomaru se estuviesen moviendo, aunque fuera poco le decía que no era así, giró para ver al trío de magas que lo acompañaban, pero su reacción era igual a la de Juvia.

¿Pero qué sucede con las chicas?

—¿Juvia? —movió sus manos frente a ella, pero la peli azul no respondía, le aterraba pensar en el hecho de que ella dijera que no, lo veía imposible, pero su reacción le decía lo contrario —C-Creo que te dejaré para que lo piens…—¡Sí! —exclamó la maga de agua lanzándose a los brazos de peli azabache —¡Juvia acepta Gray-sama! —respondió finalmente, logrando que el mago de hielo respirara con tranquilidad.

—Por un momento creí que dirías que no—susurró el Fullbuster.

—Juvia jamás le diría que no a Gray-sama, ella sólo estaba impresionada por lo que dijo, pero Juvia está muy feliz de que Gray-sama le propusiera matrimonio, es como un sueño para ella —dijo felizmente mientras abrazaba más a Gray.

—Pues déjame decirte que no es un sueño—le contestó él.

—¡Gray! —lo llamó Erza quien lo separó de Juvia y lo tomó por los hombros —F-Fel-licid-dades—tartamudeó con un sonrojo —S-Sabía q-que ustedes lo-lo lograrían.

—¿Por qué hablas así? —preguntó Gray confundido por la actitud de su amiga.

—Ara, ara Erza está imaginando cosas que aún no son, pero permíteme felicitarte Gray, no esperaba que le propusieras matrimonio a Juvia así que para eso viniste hasta aquí—insinuó Mirajane con una sonrisa, Gray debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir, el mínimo error podría significar el fin de todo.

—Yo… Necesitaba decírtelo, nadie me dijo cuánto duraría esta misión y aunque sé que eres una maga fuerte, no podía evitar pensar en que cualquiera cosa te podría ocurrir y yo me arrepentiría por no habértelo dicho nunca, así que, como siempre me lo has demostrado, valorar cada día es lo mejor—dijo él y observó que la maga tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, conmovida por lo dicho.

—Gray-sama…¡Juvia te ama! —y sin medir consecuencias la maga logró unir sus labios junto con los de su amado, finalmente el día que tanto había esperado se había hecho realidad.

Tal como lo predijo la carta.

—Así que de eso se trataba—susurró luego de terminar el beso.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gray.

—N-Nada, Juvia está muy feliz Gray-sama, en verdad que muy feliz.

—¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Vamos al gremio para celebrar a lo grande! —invitó la Alberona abrazando al gruvia con entusiasmo.

—Cana, ¿Recuerdas que no puedes beber hasta mañana? —la felicidad de la peli marrón había llegado a su final, qué clase de festejo sería si ella no podía beber.

—Sólo vámonos de aquí—dijo mal humorada.

—¿Por qué no la dejas beber por esta vez? —preguntó Gray.

—Ara, ara de eso no se trata Gray—fue todo lo que dijo la albina, Gray sólo le restó importancia, ahora su mente estaba enfocada en una sola persona.

Juvia

—Muchas felicidades Juvia—dijo Meredy alegre por su amiga —Me da mucho gusto por ti.

—Juvia te agradece a ti por hacer todo esto, ella sabe que siempre podrá contar contigo y quiere que seas una de sus damas de honores—pidió la peli azul con amabilidad.

—¿D-Dama de honor? Oh no, yo no…yo no sé nada de eso, lo haré terrible—balbuceó palabras inentendibles.

—Pero Lyon sí y estoy seguro de que te querrá ayudar—comentó Gray uniéndose a la conversación y tomando a Juvia por la cintura —Él será uno de los padrinos de la boda— _A petición de Ur por supuesto,_ si no fuera porque ella le dijo que procurara que Lyon cuidara a Meredy, seguramente lo habría dejado fuera de todo eso, pero al final de las cosas, debía reconocer que él fue su primera familia y el dejarlo a un lado, sería algo imperdonable, aunque no se llevaran tan bien, quería compartir este momento con él.

—¡¿Lyon?! E-Está bien, si él estará, creo que lo puedo intentar—aceptó tímidamente la peli rosada.

—¡Juvia se alegra mucho, Meredy!

—Por el momento me debo retirar, Jellal…¡¿A dónde se fue?! —gritó Meredy.

—Ara, ara esos dos se fueron mientras nadie los veía—respondió Mirajane.

—Parece que los acompañaré a Fairy Tail—dijo la maga de enlace sensorial.

—Está bien Meredy, dales un tiempo a solas, quién sabe cuándo sea la próxima vez que se vuelvan a ver—comentó Cana de manera maliciosa a la joven maga.

—¡Oh! De eso debemos hablarle, espero que Jellal no…—¡¿Qué?! —se escuchó gritar a Titania a lo lejos.

—Parece que ya le dijo—comentó Meredy sin verle gracia alguna a que el peli azul adelantara el anuncio.

—¿Decirle qué? —preguntó Gray.

—El consejo nos ha estado siguiendo la pista, pero a diferencia de lo que creían se dieron cuenta de que nuestro trabajo consiste en eliminar gremios oscuros, nos quitarán de la lista de los criminales más buscados, por supuesto que deberemos seguir con nuestro deber, pero estaremos sin la presión constante de que nos puedan encerrar—explicó con notable alegría Meredy.

—¡Eso es fantástico Meredy! ¡Eso significa que ahora eres una maga libre junto con Jellal-san y Oración Seis! —exclamó emocionada la maga de agua.

—Enhorabuena Meredy—comentó Gray.

—Juvia, nosotros nos alegramos mucho por ti—comentó Totomaru quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento —En verdad eres una buena chica y no podemos desearte más que lo mejor en tu vida.

—Totomaru-san…—susurró la maga quien miró a Gray con ojos de cachorrito y éste, sabiendo lo que quería no hizo más que chasquear su lengua y asentir —Juvia los invita a su boda, a ella le gustaría compartir este momento junto a ustedes.

—No era nuestra intención presionarla para que nos invitara, no queremos ser una molestia—comentó Sol.

—No es ninguna molestia, a Gajeel-kun les gustaría verlos también—añadió alegre haciendo que el par de magos tragara en seco.

—N-No prometemos nada, esto ha sido muy repentino, pero haremos todo lo posible por ir Juvia—le contestó Totomaru, en verdad quería asistir, pero encontrarse a Gajeel seguramente le dejaría varias heridas en su cuerpo, sin embargo iría por su amiga.

—Juvia no puede esperar para decírselo al gremio—le comentó a Gray emocionada mientras salían de la posada.

—Si…no puedo esperar…—murmuró Gray con escalofríos, su familia es muy unida y alegre, pero no imagina cómo reaccionarán o qué harán ante una noticia como esta, pero Juvia lo vale.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, un cálido sol se veía en él, Gray no podía dejar de pensar en quienes hicieron posible todos los sucesos de día, miró hacia arriba, como si pudiera hacer una conexión con los cuatro visitantes y en un suave susurro dijo…

Gracias.

…}…

…}…

…}…

¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, #Confiesoquenoteníanadaenmenteparaestedía pero aún así logré escribir algo *o* les agradezco mucho por leer y por los hermosos reviews que me dejan con su opinión en ellos, realmente me gusta leerlos nwn ¡Gracias!

PD: Olvidé preguntarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero al ver cómo se reunían Gray y sus seres queridos fallecidos ¿Alguna vez han querido ver a esa persona que ya no está, aunque sea por última vez?


	29. Heridas de guerra

_**Gruvia month**_

 _ **29-War wounds - Heridas de guerra**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _N/A: Les pido que me disculpen por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar._

 _...}…_

… _}…_

… _}…_

 _ **Gray**_

Con cada minuto que transcurría, sabía que había elegido bien a la persona con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida, ella, aunque la manera en que nos conocimos fue muy particular, eso no cambió el hecho de que el destino nos volviera a unir. La disolución de su gremio representó aquella oportunidad que se nos estaba ofreciendo para iniciar un camino juntos de la mano.

 _Lástima que no lo veía de ese modo._

Ella era el enemigo y mi deber era impedir que lastimara a mis amigos, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida para ello, pero no fue necesario, en ella pude sentir el dolor y la soledad que emanaba, era un alma rota y por eso decidí darle una mano.

 _Sin darme cuenta, allí inició nuestra historia._

Para mí resultaba imposible y totalmente ilógico que alguien amara como decía hacerlo ella, pero día a día me demostraba que su amor por mí no era una obsesión como yo creía, era puro y verdadero.

 _Lástima que no lo viera de ese modo._

Era nuevo en esto de que alguien se me declarara tan abiertamente, sin miedos ni restricciones, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar y lamentablemente terminaba diciendo palabras hirientes, con las cuales creía que ella se alejaría.

 _Pero estuvo a mi lado siempre._

El viaje inesperado que hice a Edolas me demostró que una parte de ella me odia, por primera vez me sentí incómodo con aquello, porque me sorprendí a mí mismo deseando que la actitud de la Juvia de Earthland estuviese en aquella peli azul parecida a Juvia, también me percaté de cómo actuaba mi contraparte en aquel lugar, él la amaba, y aquello sólo demostraba que una parte de mí también estaba enamorado de Juvia.

 _Lástima que no le hice caso en aquel entonces._

Debía admitir que en las misiones que realizábamos juntos nos iba muy bien, nuestras magias eran compatibles y aquello facilitaba la situación, sin darme cuenta me volví más cercano a ella, comíamos juntos, salíamos a dar paseos por Magnolia, trabajos, misiones, era mucho mejor cuando estaba con ella.

 _Pero aún no me percataba de ello._

Y entonces ocurrió, durante los grandes juegos mágicos, vi mi propia muerte, porque aunque pareciera una ilusión, para mí fue real y sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que me sacrifiqué para salvar a Juvia ¿Desde cuándo estaba dispuesto a ello? Eso sólo significaba que era tan importante para mí que no me podía permitir perderla, aquella fue una gran herida en esa batalla, que hasta el día de hoy, no me ha dejado dormir con tranquilidad.

 _Pero por suerte, la tengo a ella a mí lado._

Me convencí en esa ocasión, de que sólo había actuado por instinto, Juvia era una valiosa amiga como para perderla, pero cuando llego la batalla contra Tártaros sentí una conexión entre nosotros y ella también,

 _Juvia tiene miedo, esta batalla no es cómo las demás, ella tiene un mal presentimiento._

Y concordando con ella, una vez más le dio la mano

 _Yo estoy aquí, contigo_

Y mientras él permaneciera a su lado, no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese, al menos ese era su plan pues durante la ejecución contra uno de los demonios de las nueve puertas de Tártaros, se encontró con su pasado, su padre.

Era incapaz de matarlo, estuviese o no vivo, lo había perdido una vez, no podía verlo partir nuevamente, era muy doloroso, pero son previo aviso, vio cómo él se iba, sin que hubiese hecho nada, la explicación la encontró al finalizar la batalla, fue ella.

 _ **Juvia**_

Cuando ella vio a Gray-sama por primera vez, supo que había algo diferente en él, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente como jamás lo había hecho, sin embargo era el enemigo y ella debía defender a su gremio. Luchó ferozmente contra aquel mago, cuya magia había descubierto, era compatible con la suya, pero aún así ella debía seguir, pues la guerra entre Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail apenas comenzaba.

Cuando creía que todo estaba acabado, que no tenía esperanza alguna de sobrevivir, él la salvó y con ello le mostró algo que nunca nadie había logrado, ver el cielo despejado.

Había perdido, sí, y sin embargo, de alguna forma, salió ganando.

Supo en ese momento que lo había encontrado, finalmente, su príncipe, al que tanto había anhelado por tener, pero las cosas no serían sencillas, pues aunque ella demostrara sus sentimientos hacia él, Gray-sama no le hacía caso alguno.

Pero no se rindió, amar conlleva sacrificios y ella estaba dispuesta a realizarlos.

Como en aquella ocasión donde Laxus y compañía habían obligado a los magos a luchar entre ellos, pero ella, apenas una recién llegada, no se sentiría a gusto lastimando a uno de sus nuevos amigos, por lo que decidió sacrificarse y allí fue donde recibió una herida permanente, en aquella batalla que estaba lidiando.

Lo había hecho para salvar a su amiga y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

Cada día ella se esforzaba por demostrarle a Gray-sama su amor, declaraciones, flores, regalos, pero él los rechazaba abiertamente, era triste, pero eso no la desanimaba, simplemente le daba más motivación para seguir intentándolo.

Nunca se rendiría.

Sabía que retos más difíciles vendrían, pero definitivamente el que creyó que jamás podría superar fue en la batalla contra Tártaros, cuando el padre de Gray le había pedido que acabara con el enemigo que estaba enfrentando y de esa forma, poder liberarlo.

Aquello fue lo que más le ha dolido hacer durante su vida.

Matar al padre del hombre al que ama, incluso en la actualidad, seguía soñando con aquel momento, pero estaba agradecida de que él la hubiese perdonado.

…}…

—Así, pues, ya que desean contraer santo Matrimonio, unan sus manos, y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

—Yo, Gray Fullbuster, te recibo a ti, Juvia Lockser, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida—declaró el mago de hielo mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la peli azul quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Juvia Lockser, lo recibe a usted, Gray Fullbuster, como esposo y me entrego a usted y prometo serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de mi vida—prosiguió la peli azul sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Porque aquel momento, era con el que siempre había soñado, junto a su amado, estar por siempre y para siempre casados. Cuando regresaron al gremio, era el momento de comunicar la noticia.

...}…

— _Gray y Juvia tienen algo que anunciar maestro_ — _Informó Mirajane, logrando que todos hicieran silencio, para escucharlos._

 _Ambos nerviosos, se dieron una mirada de confianza y prosiguieron a hablar._

— _Gray-sama y Juvia se van a casar—dijo ella felizmente._

— _¡¿Quéeee?! —exclamaron todos._

— _Bien hecho Juvia, ya decía yo que algún día Gray te diría que sí—felicitó Levy alegre por su amiga._

— _Ehhh, eso no._

— _Felicidades Juvia, debió haber sido difícil insistir con ese testarudo, pero lo lograste—dijo Lucy sonriente._

— _Pero Juvia…_

— _¡Ñahahahaha! ¡Así que finalmente lo conseguiste Juvia! Era de esperarse de una maga de Fairy Tail, jamás se debe rendir—alegó Natsu sacando llamas por su boca, aquello fue el detonante que hizo que Gray estallara._

— _¡¿Por qué creen que fue Juvia la que me pidió matrimonio, inútiles? —gritó notablemente alterado._

— _Ge-hee, es lo más obvio, trasero de hielo—contestó Gajeel, quien sólo quería molestar a Gray y para su fortuna todos le dieron la razón._

— _¡Pues para que lo sepan fui yo quien lo propuso! —contestó con enojo mientras se dirigía a la barra del gremio para pedir una cerveza y tranquilizarse._

— _Gray-sama no debe enojarse de ese modo—susurró Juvia intentando consolarlo._

— _Lo siento, es sólo…no es nada…Gracias por decir que sí._

— _Juvia te ama Gray-sama y ha pasado por mucho para que este día llegara._

… _}…_

—El señor bendiga estos anillos qué se van a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad—proclamó el maestro Bob de Blue Pegasus, quien hacía de sacerdote en aquella ocasión y seguido de ello, Asuka y Frosch llegaron con un par de almohadillas que contenían los anillos.

—No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar—susurraba Gajeel y Levy a su lado reía por la actitud del hombre al que amaba.

—¿Sabes que al final terminarás llorando no? —preguntó en tono divertido.

—¡No me digas eso, enana! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, ver a su mejor amiga, casi hermana, dar tan importante paso en su vida, simplemente le hacía recordar todo el tiempo que han estado juntos, de verdad que ella merecía la felicidad y justo en este momento la estaba alcanzando.

—Juvia se ve hermosa—dijo Meredy con el ramo de flores en sus manos.

—Pero para mí tú lo estás más—respondió Lyon colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja —Pero dejemos que por ser hoy una ocasión especial, Juvia se luzca.

—Eres un tonto, deja de decir eso—contestó avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la alagaran de aquel modo, pero aún así lo quería.

…}…

—Finalmente lo hizo ¿eh? —dijo la esposa del Fullbuster mayor.

—Gray ha crecido mucho—comentó Ur.

—Estoy orgullosa de ese tonto—declaró Urtear mientras todos veían la escena del beso.

—¡Más te vale cumplir con lo que te dije Gray! —lloró Silver ante la emoción que le daba esa boda.

Porque era el primer paso para tener nietos.

…}…

…}…

…}…

¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les agradezco muchísimo por leer nwn

Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?


	30. Libertad

Gruvia month

30-Freedom – Libertad

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Lean la nota al final.

...}…

…}…

…}…

Todos habían quedado de acuerdo en hacer un día de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, se decidieron quienes iban a preparar la comida, traer las bebidas, y como el papá de Natsu tiene una casa de descanso cerca no hay necesidad de traer tienda de acampar todo está perfecto si no fuese por…

—Oigan ¿Y si llevamos nuestras bicicletas? —preguntó la rubia del grupo

—¡Esa es una buena idea Luce! ¡Te voy a vencer cubo de hielo!—gritó entusiasmado Natsu a su amigo el cual también era su rival ¿en qué? Pues en cualquier cosa que hicieran

—Como si eso fuese a pasar cabeza de flamas—respondió tranquilamente Gray, apodado cubo de hielo por su amigo y rival Natsu

—¿Sucede algo Juvia?—preguntó Erza a su amiga, antes de ir a calmar a los que ya se encontraban discutiendo, pues parecía muy emocionada hasta que mencionaron lo de las bicicletas

Lo que sucede es que nuestra querida peliazul, no sabe andar en bicicleta y no es como si a ella le gustaría arruinar la diversión de los demás, es sólo que nunca tuvo oportunidad de aprender, cuando era niña sus padres no pasaban mucho tiempo con ella y su primo Gajeel no le parecía la mejor opción para aprender, así que creció como si aquello fuese algo que aprendería con el pasar del tiempo quizás algún día la oportunidad se le presentaría, pero no fue así, ahora gracias a Erza había llamado la atención de todos incluyendo la de su amado Gray-sama

—N-No sucede nada, lo que ocurre es que J-Juvia— ¿Se enfadarían si decía que no sabía manejar una bicicleta? _Mejor es prevenir_ pensó, pues en su antiguo colegio, había tenido malas experiencias con sus compañeros, la molestaban por no saber jugar videos juegos o por no vestir como ellos lo hacía, simplemente ellos no entendían que sus padres no podían comprarle los video juegos y consolas para jugar, quizás hubiese sido una buena jugadora, si alguien le hubiese enseñado, además la ropa que vestían los demás era muy costosa, ella no se podía dar el lujo de comprarse lo que quería como lo hacían sus compañeras de clases _Todo mejorará cariño, tu padre y yo trabajamos para darte lo mejor, sé que no es suficiente, pero hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance_ eran las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo, cuando ella le preguntó el por qué no podían comprarle un juguete que había visto en el centro comercial, al haber escuchado la explicación se sintió tan culpable por ser tan caprichosa que se conformaba con lo que sus padres le ofrecían, desde luego si no había para ropa o juegos muchos menos para una bicicleta costosa, las cosas no mejoraron para nada, sus padres se veían cada vez más enfermos y cansados, pero aún así seguían trabajando, el día que le prometieron un paseo al campo tuvieron un accidente, el padre de Juvia estaba teniendo problemas de visión, pero no podía costearse unas gafas, por lo que estaba esforzándose mucho al ver, tanto que no vio el semáforo en rojo, así como tampoco vio al auto que lo chocó y provocó la muerte de él y su esposa, afortunadamente Juvia se había quedado en casa ese día, pues ellos habían salido para comprar algunos víveres…

—No es nada Erza-san es solo que…¡La bicicleta de Juvia está dañada! – _Perfecto_ era la excusa perfecta para evitar y quizás cancelar la idea de andar en bicicletas

—Pero eso no es problema Juvia, tengo dos bicicletas en casa de mi padre, así que con gusto te puedo prestar una —había dicho Natsu quien dejó de discutir con Gray al escuchar el problema que tenía su amiga

—Ves, no es nada para preocuparse, todo tiene solución, buen trabajo Natsu—felicitó Erza al peli rosa

Gray quien de repente se sintió molesto por la actitud tan cercana que tenía Natsu con Juvia se dirigió hacia donde estaban reunidos, notando sin querer que Juvia jugaba con sus pulgares _¿Acaso está nerviosa?_ Se preguntó arrogante, creyendo ser él quien causaba tales sensaciones en la chica pero…

—Natsu-san, Erza-san Juvia se debe retirar—y sin decir más salió corriendo por la puerta cerrándola bruscamente, mientras todos en el salón quedaron algo extrañados por la actitud de la chica.

—Gray…—un aura negra era lo que el mencionado podía sentir detrás suyo, ya que al darse la vuelta se encontró con una Erza muy, pero muy enfadada.

—¿Les has hecho algo a Juvia?—preguntó la peli escarlata haciendo que Gray tragara en seco antes de contestar.

—¿D-De qué hablas Erza? Y-Yo no le he hecho nada— _¿O sí?_ Además de no hacerle caso, algo que era típico, no recordaba haber hecho algo para que Juvia actuara así.

—Déjalo Erza, debe ser que recordó algo y por eso se fue —habló Jellal, el único masoquis…, el único que se enfrentaba a Titania sin temor de lo que le pudiera ocurrir, salvador de los indefenso y adorado por Natsu y Gray a quienes ha librado de una paliza en miles de ocasiones.

—Espero que esté bien—dijo más calmada la chica.

…}…

—¡Juvia ¿Qué te ocurrió?!—preguntó Lucy tras haber visto llegar a su amiga con una venda en el brazo.

—No es nada Lucy-san lo que ocurre es que….es que Juvia se golpeó el brazo ayer, pero no es nada grave—dijo intentando no preocupar a la rubia y no alterar a sus amigas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo Juvia?!—exigió saber Erza quien apenas vio el brazo de la peliazul se dirigió hacia ella.

—Dice que se golpeó el brazo, pero mira esos morados que tiene en la rodilla ¿De verdad estás bien Juvia? —preguntó con tono de preocupación Lucy .

—¿No me digas que te intentaron asaltar? Si es así ya verán esos —¡No es eso Erza-san! —habló rápidamente antes de que Erza planeara algún asesinato.

—Juvia ya le dijo a Lucy-san que ella se golpeó el brazo cuando...estaba ayudando a Gajeel-kun—era lo único que se ocurrió tras ver a su primo pasar junto a la puerta.

—Bueno, si es así, me alegra que estrés bien—y con eso Erza dio por culminado el asunto.

…}…

Las clases habían pasado sin novedad alguna, excepto quizás la inquietante mirada que Gray tenía sobre Juvia, la cual no pasó desapercibida para su amigo Natsu.

—Cabeza de hielo...¿Te ocurre algo? —le cuestionó algo extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

—¿Algo como qué?— respondió groseramente este.

—¡Deja de hablarme así! —Contestó por impulso Natsu —Me refiero a que llevas más de media hora viendo a Juvia hombre si te gusta ¡Sólo dilo! —le aconsejó el pelirosa consiguiendo que Gray se ruborizara.

—N-No es eso...es que mira su brazo ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó en voz alta Gray.

—Lucy me dijo que se ha golpeado mientras ayudaba a Gajeel —le comentó Natsu mientras devoraba su comida.

—¡Hey Salamander! ¿Cuándo me vas a pagar el dinero que te presté?— saludó Gajeel mientras se sentaba junto al dúo de amigos.

—Te dije que Igneel no me quiere dar mi mesada hasta que suba mis notas, así que te lo pagaré cuando pueda —respondió con la boca llena y si no fuese porque sus acompañantes estaban acostumbrados a la actitud de su amigo no habrían entendido nada.

—Más te vale el cumpleaños de Levy se acerca y quiero darle algo decente —comentó mientras abría su almuerzo hecho por su novia.

—¡Es cierto, ya tienen un año de novios! ¡Qué cursi te has vuelto cabeza de hierro!— dijo en tono de burla Natsu.

—Mira que hasta el almuerzo le ha hecho ¿No es eso lindo Natsu?— dijo burlándose también Gray cuando de repente notó algo en su ahora molesto amigo.

—¿Qué te sucedió en la mano?— era extraño que no se hubiesen dado cuenta antes, bueno no tanto, la mano de Gajeel estaba con un morado en los nudillos y con raspones en el brazo, además de tener marcas de dedos en el mismo.

—Nada que les importe— contestó fríamente mientras al igual que Natsu, devoraba su comida.

Pero esa respuesta ni fue suficiente para Gray quien comenzó a formular varias ideas en su mente hasta que dio con una que lo hizo preocupar

—Gajeel ¿Ayer estuviste con Juvia?— preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado pero no lo consiguió y la sonrisa burlona de Natsu se lo confirmó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?— cuestionó algo alarmado y al parecer nervioso.

—Tranquilo Gajeel, hemos escuchado que Juvia se ha lastimado el brazo mientras estaba contigo— explicó Natsu calmando a su vez al pelinegro con piercings.

—Bueno si ella te lo ha dicho ¿por qué me molestas con eso a mí?—preguntó de mal humor recogiendo sus cosas.

—Por nada...—dijo Gray, pero ni él mismo se lo creía, no es que dudara de Juvia, pero su mente tenía más imaginación que la de la peli azul y lo que pensaba en ese momento no era nada agradable.

 _Gajeel había golpeado a Juvia_

 _La estaba amenazando con golpearla más fuerte si le decía a alguien_

 _No la dejaría salir más de su casa_

 _La privaría de su libertad_

Puede que sonara ridículo, pero mientras más lo pensaba más se convencía de que era cierto, las marcas en el brazo de Gajeel demostraban que ella no se había quedado quieta, la siguiente pista la obtuvo cuando por casualidad vio cómo Juvia bajaba la mirada ante la presencia de Gajeel _Debe estar intimidada_ pensó Gray, pero eso sólo eran suposiciones que cada vez parecían estar más cerca de la realidad.

Al día siguiente parecía un día normal en la academia Fairy Tail, pero no fue así ya que...

—Juvia deberías tener más cuidado, tu piel es muy delicada— decía Levy mientras llegaba acompañada por Juvia y con un botiquín en sus manos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?— preguntó Natsu quien estaba llegando al salón cuando las vio hablando en la puerta.

—No ocurre nada Natsu, es sólo que Gajeel… ¡Auch!— gritó Levy al recibir un codazo en su costilla por parte de Juvia.

—Es que Juvia se cayó mientras arreglaba la casa y Levy decía que quiere un regalo de Gajeel-kun— explicó sudando más de lo normal y esperando a que Natsu no notara su nerviosismo mientras que Levy estaba muy sonrojada.

—Ten más cuidado Juvia—dijo finalmente el peli rosado luego de haber analizado el rostro de Juvia en donde ahora había una venda en su mejilla —Y Levy, no te preocupes—le dijo con una cálida sonrisa antes de entrar.

—Juvia ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¡¿Y por qué dijiste eso de mí y de Gajeel?!— preguntó alterada la pequeña peli azul.

—Juvia lo siente Levy-chan, pero ella ya te explicó que nadie puede saber lo que está haciendo Gajeel-kun con Juvia—dijo en voz baja, pero era muy tarde alguien las había escuchado.

—¿Y qué es eso que está haciendo Gajeel contigo Juvia?— Preguntó con voz fría Gray quien acababa de llegar a la academia.

Juvia se congeló al escuchar la voz de Gray y con mucha lentitud se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—Gray-sama— dijo pronunciando su nombre con nervios.

Pero Gray sólo podía mirar la mejilla de Juvia y el hecho de que su otro brazo tenía algunos raspones.

—¿Qué te ha pasado Juvia?—intentó sonar indiferente, pero no lo logró.

—¡Gray-sama está preguntando por Juvia! ¡Juvia no puede ser más feliz!— y en un parpadeo Juvia ya estaba decidiendo el nombre de los niños que tendría con Gray.

—¿Qué sucede con Gajeel Levy?— le preguntó sonrojado a Levy, luego de escuchar todo lo que Juvia hablaba.

—¡Hey Hielitos!— lo llamó Natsu desde el salón.

—¡¿Qué quieres cabeza de flamas?!— contestó molesto porque lo interrumpieran.

Natsu se acercó hacia ellos mientras que Gray le repetía la pregunta a Levy quien no sabía qué decir.

—Ah, lo que sucede es que Levy quiere que Gajeel le dé un regalo—dijo Natsu sin notar como la cara de Levy se tornaba completamente roja.

—Ah es eso… no te preocupes Levy—le dijo Gray antes de mirar a Juvia ignorando el _¿Qué?_ Gritado por la peliazul.

—¿Juvia qué te ocurrió?— volvió a preguntar, pero esta se encontraba en algún lugar del universo imaginando quien sabe qué.

—Me ha dicho que se ha golpeado mientras arreglaba —respondió Natsu — Ahora ven, Erza nos está buscando y no quiero tener problemas con ella— y sin más que decir el par de amigos se fueron dejando a las peli azules solas.

—No creo que alguien se vaya a molestar por lo que estás haciendo, somos tus amigos, desde que Gajeel y tú llegaron aquí saben que no están solos, pueden confiar en nosotros –le dijo en un susurro lo último Levy.

—Gracias Levy-san, Juvia entiende por qué Gajeel-kun te eligió –dijo retirándose dejando a Levy con la cara como un tomate.

—Hey enana ¿Qué haces afuera?—preguntó Gajeel quien usualmente llegaba varios minutos después a clases por lo que cuando vio a su novia afuera apresuró el paso para saber qué le había sucedido.

—¡No me moleste Gajeel!—fue lo que dijo gritando y corriendo hacia el salón dejando a un pelinegro confundido.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —preguntó con confusión, sin embargo lo pasó por alto, debe ser que ella estaba en sus días y es mejor no molestarla cuando es así.

El día había pasado lentamente, pero finalmente las clases habían terminado y Juvia y Gajeel se dirigían a casa.

—Así que la salida es mañana—repitió Levy lo que tan sólo unos minutos Lucy le había dicho por el teléfono.

—Eso no puede ser Juvia contaba con que fuera dentro de una semana—decía nerviosa la peliazul.

—Pues tendrás que practicar esta noche también y no importa cuántos golpes recibas debes conseguirlo—dijo en voz burlona el pelinegro.

—Gajeel-kun eres muy cruel con Juvia—dijo haciendo un puchero un tanto infantil.

Ninguno de los tres se había percatado de que estaban siendo seguidos por un peli azabache, curioso por saber el motivo real de los golpes que Juvia tenía, porque el cuento que le había dicho no se lo creía.

— Entonces me quedaré contigo cerca para que Gajeel no se aproveche de ti Juvia—declaró la joven McGarden.

—¡Juvia te lo agradece Levy! —dijo felizmente al tener compañía durante la sesión de práctica.

—Hmph Como si pudieras detenerme, enana—dijo burlón el pelinegro.

—Juvia ¿Tú harás la cena hoy? —preguntó la más pequeña de las peli azules.

—No, Juvia tiene los brazos lastimados y está evitando realizar labores pesadas, si no fuera porque mañana es la salida, ella lo hubiese hecho ¿Por qué lo pregunta Levy-san?

—Así que eso significa que le toca a Gajeel—dijo en tono de malicia.

—Pero cuando Juvia no cocina Gajeel-kun siempre se va con…Levy-san.

—Bingo.

—¡Nooooooooooooo!

 _¿De qué estarán hablando? Se preguntó Gray pues ahora estaba muy lejos para escuchar._

…}…

—¡Gajeel-kun no grites! —exclamaba Juvia, con voz amortiguada,cuando recibió varios gritos por parte del pelinegro.

—¡Es que eres una tonta! —dijo este en su defensa.

—Es peor de lo que pensé—susurró Gray quien estaba detrás de la cerca de la casa de los primos Redfox-Lockser.

—Moo Gajeel, eres muy bruzco—¡ _Y Levy no hacía nada! Debe ser porque es su novia, Gray jamás imaginó que el amor llegaría al extremo de progeter las acciones de la persona que amas, cuando está atacando a una de tus mejores amigas._

—Inténtalo una vez más o te golpearé más fuerte—dijo Gajeel, eso era el colmo, si él estaba allí no permitiría que golpearan a Juvia, no tenían derecho, ella debía entender que no estaba obligada a ello, era libre de elegir y él se lo haría saber.

Se levantó de repente y con un gran salto invadió la escena donde estaba Levy sentada en la escalera de la entrada, Gajeel recostado en una columna de la casa y Juvia estaba sobre una bicicleta, usando protección exagerada, casco, rodilleras, coderas, cubre bocas y las rueditas de entrenamiento estaban a un lado, pero para Gray, aquello no importaba, había escuchado cómo Juvia se quejaba adolorida de los golpes que recibía de su primo.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? —exclamó el GaLe en sincronización.

—G-Gray-sama ha visto a Juvia así, ahora ella no podrá mirarlo a la cara—susurraba, no tan bajo, la peli azul.

—¡Se muy bien lo que estás haciendo conJuvia, Gajeel! ¡Y voy a detenerlo! ¡Ella no merece ser tratada así! ¡Ella tiene derecho de escoger lo que quiere hacer! ¡Ella tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera! —perfecto, tal y como lo había ensayado en su mente.

—Pero de qué hablas, ella fue la de la idea—exclamó con fastidio el Redfox, no es que Gray le cayera mal, pero no le gustaba que lo enfrentaran de ese modo.

—¿L-La idea fue de ella? —¿Acaso era Juvia una masoquista? Bueno, había dado señales de ello, pero no creyó que lo fuera hasta el punto de pedirle a su primo que la golpeara, pero para eso estaba él, para hacerla entrar en razón, con toda la valentía, que no sabe de dónde había sacado, se acercó a la peli azul que lo miraba embelesada mientras aún estaba sobre la bicicleta.

—Juvia—dijo tomándola de los hombros —No debes hacerlo, no es justo, no mereces esto, reacciona por favor—pidió con voz quebrada, no le gustaba que ella se creyera inferior, tanto como para ser golpeada, ella valía mucho.

—P-Pero Gajeel-kun es el único que puede ayudar a Juvia con esto—dijo con voz trémula —Él es el único en quien Juvia confía.

—¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Deberías confiar más en tus amigos! en Erza, en Lucy…en mí, ¿acaso no confías en mí Juvia? Yo podía haberte ayudado—dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras, logrando que la peli azul bajara la cabeza avergonzada.

—J-Juvia no quería ser una molestia para ustedes, pore so lo hizo—confesó al borde de las lágrimas —¡J-Juvia debió confiar en sus amigos! ¡E-Ella es una mala persona!

—No lo eres—respondió Gray —Eres una maravillosa persona, eres amable, eres inteligente, siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a tus amigos, eres linda, bondadosa…—cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿G-Gray-sama piensa todo eso de Juvia? —preguntó con ilusión.

—Lo hace—confesó imitando su forma de hablar.

—En ese caso Juvia le dirá a todos la verdad—dijo decidida.

—Oh vamos, no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario.

—Pero Juvia debe explicar por qué no puede ir al campamento.

—Eso no debe ser exclusa para que faltes.

—Pero el hecho de que Juvia no sepa manejar bicicletas arruinará el día de campo.

—Pero no es necesario que menciones a Gajeel…¿Qué?

—¿A Gajeel-kun?

—¿Has dicho que no sabes manejar bicicleta?

—Así, es Juvia le pidió ayuda a Gajeel-kun para que le enseñara, pero él es muy brusco a la hora de enseñar y a Juvia le daba miedo cuando gritaba, ella se asustaba y perdía el control—relató al peli azabache.

 _Ella no sabe andar en bicicleta_

 _Gajeel le estaba enseñando, no golpeando_

—Pero qué he hecho…—se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente, eso le pasaba por sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama se preocupe por ella—dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Gray, quien dejó de reprenderse mentalmente y segundos después correspondió el abrazo.

 _No estaba tan mal equivocarse_

… _}…_

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es tan típico de Gray! —exclamaba el mago de fuego a carcajadas.

—La verdad es que sacar conclusiones apresuradas se ted a muy bien Gray—comentó Mirajane.

—¡Yo no soy violento cuando enseño! —exclamó Gajeel con enojo.

—Qué Buena historia Meredy, puedo imaginar a Gray perfectamente como lo has descrito—alabó Lyon a su novia, sabía que contaría una buena historia, la fogata que habían hecho fuera de la gran cabaña donde se encontraban fue la excusa perfecta para contar historias de miedo, que luego pasaron a ser historias acerca de ellos mismos.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar sólos aquí—dijo Gray con los dientes presionados, no entendía en qué momento esa salida con Juvia se convirtió en una de todo el gremio.

—Gray-sama debe aprender a divertirse un poco, además a Juvia no le molesta que nos acompañaran, es más divertido de este modo—exclamó sonriente la peli azul mientras se aferraba el brazo del peli azabache —Además Juvia imagina a Gray-sama exactamente como en la historia de Meredy-chan.

—¿A sí?

—Así es, él siempre preocupándose por los demás, ayudando a sus amigos y defendiéndolos de cualquier amenaza—comentó la maga de agua sacándole una sonrisa al mago de hielo.

—Pues tú también te pareces a la Juvia de la historia, amable, bondadosa, inteligente, linda...se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

—¡Idiotas, por qué se callan en un momento como este! —reclamó avergonzado.

—Somos libres de elegir cuándo hacer silencio—exclamó Lucy con tono divertido.

—¡Yay! —gritó Cana con un par de botellas en cada mano —¡A celebrar! —finalmente había culminado los tres días de abstinencia de alcohol en los que se encontraba, así que decidió festejarlo a lo grande y cuando se enteró que Gray tenía planeado un viaje con Juvia, decidió, como una pequeña venganza por los tres días que estuvo lejos de su amado licor, hacer que todos los acompañaran en el viaje.

Beber te hacía libre y decir y hacer aquello a lo que siempre temes.

…}…

…}…

…}…

¡Hola! No saben cuánto me duele que este sea el capítulo más largo y al que menos dedicación le puse, pues estoy hasta mi límite en tareas y no me dio tiempo de escribir, por lo que tuve que recurrir a utilizar un borrador que tenía, con una buena cantidad de palabras, y hacer el intento de adaptarlo al día de hoy del gruvia month, espero que a pesar de no haber estado taaaan relacionado al día, lo hayan disfrutado, les agradezco por leer, por comentar, y por el apoyo recibido nwn.

¡Gracias!


	31. CieloParaíso

_**Gruvia month**_

 _ **31-Heaven-Paraíso/Cielo**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **N/A: It's over, isn't it? TnT**_

…}…

…}…

…}…

—¿No es lindo? Se ven muy felices juntos, al menos hace el intento—comentó Ur intentando no reírse por la situación.

—Con el tiempo aprenderá, la práctica hace al maestro—comentó Mika rezando por su hijo.

—Cuando lo aprenda ya no lo necesitará—dijo sintiendo pena ajena Urtear.

—Me decepcionas hijo, me decepcionas, si nuestra vaca Molly, aún estuviera con nosotros se sentiría deshonrada, menos mal murió—dijo Silver cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, su hijo había entrado en una nueva etapa, pero lo hacía de forma desastrosa.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mi hijo Silver! Recuerdo que a ti te tomó un año entero aprender la técnica y sufrías mucho cuando yo no estaba presente—exclamó de brazos cruzados a lo que madre e hija Milkovich no pudieron resistir reír, avergonzando mucho más a el mayor de los Fullbuster.

—Además ¿No te alegra ver cuánto se esfuerza tu hijo? ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Nietos? No, ¿cómo es que los llamaste? ¿Fullburcitos? —a Silver se le hinchó el corazón al escuchar a su mujer, tenía razón, por más ridículo que se viera discutiendo con alguien que no le entendía, Gray estaba intentándolo, sabía que sería un buen padre, siempre lo supo, al estar pendiente de cada día de su esposa, aún podía recordar cómo fueron esos meses de angustia, emoción y preocupación, por parte del mago de hielo, luego de enterarse que iba a ser padre, porque como todas las cosas buenas en esta vida, no fue fácil de obtener, llegando incluso a tener otro encuentro con Juvia en aquel cielo donde estaban.

…}…

— _G-Gray-sama—balbuceó Juvia con timidez, había recibido una noticia que le alegraría la vida a ambos, pero no sabía cómo comunicárselo a su ahora esposo, Gray._

— _¿Mmm? —preguntó este mientras leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de café, no hace mucho habían regresado de una misión debido a que Juvia presentó malestares, él tuvo que vencer sólo al monstruo y procurar llamar a Grandeneey para que revisara a su esposa, no hace mucho se enfermó y él no estaba listo para enfrentar una situación similar, por lo que con Juvia en mente, salió victorioso y volvieron lo más pronto posible, de eso hace ya un mes, decidió que si luego de una semana ella presentaba mejora, irían a otra misión para trabajar los dos juntos._

 _¡Un mes! Hace un mes días que se enteró que estaba embarazada, aquel mareo tan repentino que la atacó era por una razón, tenía una vida en desarrollo en su vientre, no podía creerlo al principio, pues sólo lo había hecho una vez con Gray, la noche en la cabaña, donde todos los acompañaron, fue muy repentino, ni siquiera estaba planeado, pero así eran esos asuntos del amor, no importaba dónde fuera, había que saciar esa sensación._

 _Por lo que luego de que todos durmieran se reunieron en la habitación más lejana y se demostraron amor mutuamente, no podían aguantar más, ni siquiera en su noche de bodas pudieron tener acción, pues la fiesta los había dejado agotados y al día siguiente les llegó una misión exclusiva para ellos, que no pudieron rechazar._

 _Pero ahora enfrentaba esta situación, le parecía increíble que luego de estar un días enteros en esa casa, con mareos y vómitos, Gray no sospechara lo que tenía. Sin embargo aquello no la iba a detener, había practicado frente al espejo cómo le daría a su esposo la noticia._

 _¡Tú puedes Juvia! Se animaba mentalmente, mientras Gray sin dejar de leer o beber café, esperaba a que hablara._

— _J-Juvia tiene algo que decirte—¿Dónde estaba la seguridad que había mostrado hace un raro?_

— _Dime, te escucho—pidió Gray, bajando el periódico y dirigiendo sus ojos a Juvia, exclusivamente a ella._

— _Juvia…no, Gray-sama y Juvia están —¡Nevera con patas! —Natsu había irrumpido en la casa del Fullbuster dando una fuerte patada en la puerta de la viviendo, Juvia suspiró pues lamentaba haber sido interrumpida y el hecho de que entrara de ese modo sólo significaba que era muy importante la razón por la que se presentaba._

— _¡¿Qué rayos te ocurre, cabeza de flama?! ¡¿Cómo osas a entrar así en mi casa? ¿Quieres que te rompa los huesos?! —gritó con enfado Gray chocando cabezas con su amigo/rival, pero luego de unos segundos la expresión del peli rosado cambió, preocupando al matrimonio Gruvia._

— _¿Qué ocurre Natsu? —preguntó él_

— _Es el maestro, está muy mal, de repente estaba bien y al minuto siguiente se desplomó en el suelo, afortunadamente Polyushka estaba en el gremio por Juvia y pudo atenderlo de inmediato._

— _Iremos enseguida—vociferó Gray y cuando se percató Juvia ya estaba arreglada y le extendió la mano para brindarle sus ropas, sin decir palabras, al ver la mirada seria de su esposa se vistió mientras seguían a Natsu en dirección hacia el gremio._

 _Llegaron rápidamente y entraron del mismo modo._

— _¿Dónde está el maestro? —preguntó Gray con angustia en su voz._

— _Está en la enfermería, en cualquier momento puede salir, dice que ya se siente mejor—contestó Mirajane con tono de preocupación._

— _Gray…Juvia—los saludó el pequeño anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía algo débil, pero aquello no le impedía caminar._

— _Maestro ¿Cómo se siente? No debería estar caminando tan pronto—dijo Juvia al ver las condiciones en la que estaba Makarov._

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse mi niña, yo—tosió secamente —Estoy bien—y tras decir eso cayó en el suelo donde se arrodilló para amortiguar el golpe —Estoy bien, en serio._

— _¡Bien y un demonio, ahora mismo debes descansar, viejo! —exclamó Gray ayudándolo a levantarse, todos veían la escena en silencio._

— _Gray, sólo llévame a una silla por favor—pidió con un hilo del voz Makarov._

— _¿Cómo es que estás así? ¿Qué sucedió?_

— _No lo sé, debe ser la edad, yo…—y sin poder terminar de hablar cayó desde la silla donde estaba. Polyshka se acercó para examinarlo, la cara que puso hizo palidecer a los presentes._

— _Yo…no quiero decir esto, pero creo que será mejor que se despidan de él—y aquel fue el ultimátum que dio al maestro del gremio de las hadas._

— _¿S-Se va a morir? —preguntó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _No puedo permitirlo, el viejo es muy fuerte, no debe irse tan pronto—aquellas palabras que dijo Natsu sólo lograron entristecer más a todos, quienes cabizbajos lamentaban aquel diagnóstico._

— _P-Pero no se puede ir ¡No puede morirse! —gritó Gray desesperado —Debe haber alguna forma para salvarlo.,_

— _Antes de irme de este mundo me gustaría escuchar alguna noticia buena, algo que me haga irme con una sonrisa—deliró el peli blanco maestro._

— _¿Una noticia? ¿Alguien sabe de algo que pueda servir? Cualquier cosa ¡Hablen! —Nadie decía nada, pero había una peli azul que suprimía las ganas de llorar._

 _Juvia no quería que Gray-sama se enterara de este modo._

— _J-Juvia tiene algo que decir Gray-sama—informó la maga de agua a lo que todos giraron a verla._

— _¿En serio? ¡Pues dilo! ¡Rápido!_

— _J-Juvia está embarazada—dijo rápidamente, se pudo observar cómo Lucy le daba un fajo de billetes a Cana._

— _¡¿Escuchaste viejo?! ¡Juvia está embarazada! ¡Voy a ser padre! —gritaba como loco, pero minutos después, luego de ver la sonrisa de Makarov giró hacía Juvia —¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con sorpresa._

— _Ya era hora mi niña—dijo el anciano levantándose del apoyo de Gray, y sacudiéndose el saco, Gray por su parte quien seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de Juvia._

— _J-Juvia t-te lo quería decir, pero no sabía cómo—dijo ella con timidez._

— _Polyushka nos dijo que ya habían pasado un mes días y sabíamos que esto iba a seguir para largo, así que decidimos actuar—confesó Lisanna guiñando un ojo en forma de complicidad._

— _V-Voy a ser papá—susurró Gray caminando sobre sus rodillas hacia Juvia y acercándose hacia su esposa —¿Es cierto? ¿Voy a ser padre? —preguntó con ilusión a lo que ella sólo pudo asentir, pues si hablaba comenzaría a llorar por la emoción._

 _Gray acercó su oído al vientre de Juvia e intentó escuchar algo, como no dio resultado comenzó a hablarle —Hola pequeño… o pequeña, no sé que vayas a ser, pero no importa, porque tu madre y yo te amaremos con todo nuestro corazón, me acabo de enterar de que seré padre ¿Sabes? Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido durante mucho tiempo, tú serás el inicio de nuestra bella familia, ¿Ya conoces a tu madre? Se llama Juvia, es una mujer hermosa, amable y nos quiere mucho, te lo puedo asegurar, juntos vamos a procurar ser los mejores padres para ti, así que esperaremos con ansias por ti bebé —Juvia se llevó ambas manos hacia sus labios, Gray le había demostrado por qué se había enamorado de él, luego de decir esas palabras le dio un beso en la pancita y rozó su nariz contra la blanca piel de su esposa._

— _Gracias Juvia—dijo para luego ser atrapado por los brazos de ella y fundir sus labios con los suyos, jamás podría decir cuánto amaba a esa mujer, su amiga, su esposa y ahora la futura madre de sus hijos._

… _}…_

 _Pero como ya se había mencionado, las cosas buenas nunca vienen de manera fácil, el tiempo de gestación del bebé de Gray y Juvia había progresado de manera normal, pero una noche, a ocho semanas y media de gestación, Juvia presentó labor de parto. Gray, quien sin dudarlo n momento llamó por la lácrima de comunicación a Polyushka, quien le respondió luego de dos tonos y rápidamente le informó de la situación, la peli rosa le dijo que estaría allí lo más pronto posible, que por el momento hiciera lo que Juvia le dijese, pues la había entrenado para una circunstancia como esa._

— _G-Gray-sama debe hervir agua e ir por toallas—dijo ella entre jadeos, Gray no quería soltarla, no quería separarse de ella —Juvia estará bien, por favor vaya—y reuniendo todo el coraje dejó la habitación y fue a hacer lo que ella le pidió._

 _Cuando regresó la encontró caminando alrededor del cuatro dejó las cosas, con mucho cuidado, sobre la mesa del cuarto y fue a apoyarla._

— _¿Por qué estás caminando? Deberías estar en cama, puede ser peligroso—sabía que estaba siendo paranoico, pero le preocupaba el estado de Juvia y su bebé, pues aún no estaban completo los nueve meses._

— _Juvia debe caminar para dilatar la entrada ¿Cuánto tiempo dijo Polyushka-san que iba a tardar? —la expresión de dolor que tenía hacía que él quisiera estar en su lugar, no le gustaba verla sufrir, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada._

— _Vendrá lo más pronto posible, llamé a Jet para que fuera por ella, no debe tardar—y efectivamente, luego de alrededor de cinco minutos la anciana llegó en brazos del pelinaranja._

— _Esta situación se me hace tan familiar—dijo ella luego de entrar y dejar a los dos hombres afuera, sino fuera la única persona que podía ayudar a Juvia, Gray la hubiese congelado en ese instante._

— _Tranquilo Gray, ella no lo quiso decir de ese modo, ahora deberías preocuparte por Juvia y tu bebé, estoy seguro de que saldrán bien de esta—intentó calmarlo Jet, no debía ser fácil pasar por una situación como aquella._

— _Lo sé, es sólo que…¡Por Dios, Jet! ¡No han pasado nueve meses! tengo miedo de que algo malo le ocurra a ella o al bebé…o a ambos—confesó el Fullbuster._

— _Hombre, Gray, no seas negativo, no pienses así, el bebé debía estar ansioso de conocer al gran padre del que tanto le has hablado—por primera vez, desde que se dio la labor de parto de Juvia, Gray pudo sonreír._

 _Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció en ese instante, Juvia había comenzado a gritar fuertemente, era más que notable su dolor, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, Polyushka debía considerar muy grave lo que ocurría para dejarlo por fuera._

 _Tenía miedo_

 _Mucho miedo_

 _Miedo de perder a dos seres queridos para él, no lo soportaría._

 _Jamás lo haría._

 _El tiempo pasó rápidamente, dos horas habían pasado desde que las puertas habían sido cerradas, la desesperación por no saber nada lo estaba consumiendo, no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor y de golpear la pared cada cinco minutos, pero de repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención, era la peli rosada, con su bebé en brazos._

— _Es un niño—informó con cara seria, entregándoselo a Gray para que lo sostuviera._

 _La emoción de tener a su hijo era indescriptible, era tan pequeño, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy rojo, pero se podía ver que su piel era muy blanca, y tenía el cabello azabache con puntas azules, su pequeño cuerpecito se asemejaba al tamaño de Happy, pero no por ello dejaba de ser el bebé más hermoso en el mundo._

— _Hola Silver, soy yo tu padre, bienvenido al mundo—junto con Juvia habían decidido qué nombre colocarle al bebé, si fuera varón se llamaría Silver y si era niña se llamaría Ur._

— _¿Cómo está Juvia? —preguntó, ella debía conocer a su hijo. La anciana miró hacia el suelo, no, eso no, todo menos eso._

— _Dime que está bien por favor—rogó al borde de las lágrimas, Jet se levantó rápidamente para intentar hablarle, pero era inútil._

— _Será mejor que le hables, está muy débil, quizás suceda como la última vez y tu presencia le de fuerzas—dijo yendo hacia la cocina para estelirizar los objetos utilizados. Gray fue sin pensar los veces a reunirse con su esposa, estaba en la cama, con sus cabellos azules revueltos, su respiración casi ni se notaba, tenía los ojos cerrados._

— _Juvia—le habló esperando a que ella despertara, pero no lo hizo._

… _}…_

— _¿Dónde está Juvia? —preguntó la peli azul al desconocer el lugar donde estaba, pero cayó de rodillas al reconocerlo inmediatamente —No…ella no puede estar muerta ¡Juvia acaba de tener a su hijo! ¡No es justo! —exclamó a gritos y llanto y segundos después aparecieron cuatro personas conocidas para ella._

— _Díganle que no está muerta, no después de dar a luz a su bebé, ella…ella no es capaz de dejar sólo a Gray-sama con esa responsabilidad, se suponía que ellos serían los mejores padres, se esforzaron mucho ellos no…—No estás muerta Juvia—dijo una voz dulce—Es cierto, estas en el cielo, pero no estás muerta, digamos que el pequeño dio algunos problemas, pero todo estará bien, en unos minutos regresarás, no tengas miedo._

— _Sabemos lo mucho que te has esforzado junto con Gray, serán los mejores padres que pueda tener ese pequeño—dijo Ur enternecida._

— _¿Pequeño?_

— _Oh sí, es varón, así que tienen a un pequeño Silver con ustedes—dijo Urtear mirando con orgullo a la peli azul, de repente la cuarta persona salió de entre las tres que había por delante, era Silver, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos._

— _¡Gracias por darme nietos! —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —¡Gracias por nombrarlo como yo! Siempre quise ver a un Fullburcito, se lo dije a Gray el día que lo vimos, pero no creí que vendría tan pronto, muchas gracias._

— _N-No hay problema—respondió alagada y tímida._

— _Debes regresar Juvia, tienes a un pequeño que te quiere conocer—dijo Mika colocándose al lado de su esposo que no dejaba de decir cosas como Ella me dio un Fullburcito ¿Lo viste Mika? Es precioso_

 _Y de repente, se encontraba en la habitación de su hogar, donde escuchaba un llanto de un recién nacido, movió su cabeza en busca del sonido._

— _¿G-Gray-sama? —su voz era débil, pero él logró escucharla._

— _¡Juvia, estás bien! ¡Polyushka Juvia despertó! —anunció con emoción Gray a lo que inmediatamente la curandera se hizo presente en el lugar y comenzó a examinar a la peli azul._

— _Déjeme decirles que su hijo no rompió la fuente—comentó mientras limpiaba a Juvia._

— _¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Gray._

— _En algunas culturas, hay personas que consideran a los niños que nacen sin romper fuente como "Niños bendecidos" —contestó haciendo sonreír al matrimonio._

— _Pues sí que es un suertudo, tiene a la mejor mamá del mundo—dijo sacándole una sonrisa a su esposa._

— _También está bendecido a tener a Gray-sama como padre—dijo ella._

— _Gracias Juvia, esto significa el cielo para mí, gracias por permitirme ser papá—le dio un suave beso en la frente de su hijo y luego uno en la mano de Juvia._

…}…

—Pero sólo miren cómo pelea con el bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada—decía jocosa Urtear haciendo reír a todos, es cierto la escena era digna de grabarse.

…}…

—¡Que te quedes quieto, Silver! —exclamó exasperado Gray, llevaba más de una hora intentando colocarle el pañal al bebé, pero éste no se lo ponía fácil y justo ahora se lo demostraba poniendo resistencia a la acción de su padre, para luego darle un baño de pis.

—¡Tú…mocoso! ¡Lo has hecho apropósito para que me lo tragara! —dijo escupiendo todo lo que podía, no sabía por qué se estaba comportando así, pero no le agradaba, oh no.

—¿Todo en orden Gray-sama? —preguntó Juvia asomándose en la puerta y al ver el desastre que tenía entró sin dudarlo.

—Gray-sama necesita no alterarse tan rápido—dijo ella mientras tomaba el pañal, limpiaba al bebé con las toallitas húmedas, le colocaba talco y finalmente el pañal colocando el broche para que no cayera, todo es en menos de un minuto.

—Debes enseñarme cómo hacerlo—dijo con una toalla en la boca, intentando pasar el mal sabor.

—Todo es cuestión de tener paciencia y hacerlo con amor Gray-sama—dijo ella mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos y le daba pecho —¿Lo ve? Está feliz ahora.

—Yo también estaría feliz si tomara leche de esa forma—dijo Gray con su voz grave logrando erizar el cuerpo de la peli azul y sonrojarla.

—¡Gray-sama! —exclamó avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad—dijo con tono pervertido y jocoso.

—Ya se está durmiendo—susurró al ver cómo el pequeño, con el mecer en los brazos de su madre y su alimento cerraba sus ojitos.

—Es un ángel cuando quiere—comentó Gray.

—Un ángel que ha hecho de nuestras vidas un paraíso, Juvia no cambiaría por nada en el mundo la familia que tiene ahora—dijo con voz suave la maga.

—Yo tampoco, jamás te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido—dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la frente, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de ella.

—Te dije que es un ángel cuando quiere, debo cepillarme antes de darte un beso—anunció retirándose del lugar.

Un paraíso ¿eh? A pesar de todo, nunca lo cambiaría por nada, este era su pedacito de cielo en este mundo y su felicidad estaba allí.

…}…

…}…

…}...

¡Hola! Nooo no quiero TwT aunque me duela mucho, este es el capítulo final, ha sido un honor haber compartido este mes junto a ustedes, jamás creí que recibiría tanto apoyo, pero así fue, y por eso les doy las gracias, esto no hubiese sido nada sin su contante apoyo, quiero agradecer a Sasha, a Silvia, a Mi lady, a Eggplant Gypsy Moon, a WaterJuvia, a Lymar Vastia, por su contante apoyo se los agardezco muchísimo, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y aunque en mi país lo esté publicando el primero de agosto, espero que en algún lugar del mundo cuente como 31, por cierto hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry Potter y J.K Rowling 7u7r, tardé pues no quería terminarlo con unas miserables mil palabras y aunque ahora me duela la espalda y tenga que madrugar, sé que lo vale. No tengo nada más que decir que

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
